Ask The Cast of Yugioh
by bigbadwolfie604
Summary: Ever wanted to torture the Cast of Yugioh? Well. . . now is your chance. Based on every other Truth or Dare/ Ask the Cast out there. Leave a review for what you want to happean!
1. Welcome

Ask The Cast of Yugioh

Chapter 1: Welcome to my World

-Groans-

Yugi: -pained moan- What happened? Where are we?

Joey: I don't know Yugi. . . I don't think we are in Kansas anymore though.

Yugi: Hey I always wondered. . . what country are we from anyway?

Kaiba: Would you dorks shut up?

Tea: Kaiba? What are you doing here?

Kaiba: I wish I knew.

Bakura: I say! What is this strange place?

Tristan: Bakura's here too?

Pegasus: It looks like the whole gang is here.

Marik: Hey do you guys know what is going on?

Ishizu: I wish I knew brother.

Joey: What the hell is going on! –Pulling on hair-

Hair Guy: Attention Duelist! –Everyone looks at him- My hair and I welcome you to hell. . . I mean . . . my lord's domain.

Mokuba: Release us!

Yugi: This shouldn't be new to you Mokuba. . . you were only kidnapped like what? 50 times?

Hair Guy: If your done? –Everyone nods- Allow me to introduce the master of this realm. Wolf604!

Wolf604: -swivels chair around dramatically- I always wanted to do that. Hello dear guests. I will be your host.

Yugi: Okay. I have had enough of this crap. So what is your plan huh? Try and take over the world with a children's card game?

Wolf604: Nope. Instead I have captured. . . I mean borrowed you for some much needed fan service.

Joey: I am not taking my pants off you sicko!

-Everyone looks at him-

Wolf604: . . . Okay. Anyway, the reason I brought you here is that I want to play a game.

Bakura: Duel Monsters?

Wolf604: -deadpans- Do you guys ever stop thinking about that stupid game?

Pegasus: . . . Stupid?

Wolf604: No you're going to play a game –Saw music plays in background- Not that kind of game Steve!

Strings (aka Steve the Mime): Awwwwwww. –Walks away with boom box-

Marik: I always wondered what happened to him. . .

Ishizu: Really?

Marik: Naaaaaaaa.

Wolf604: It's called Ask The Cast. Think of it as Truth or Dare but run by Fans and not 4Kids. If they say truth, you have to tell the truth. If they dare you to do something, you have to do it. Got it?

Kaiba: And if we refuse?

Wolf604: -Evil Smile- I am glad you asked Kaiba-boy.

Pegasus: Hey that's my line!

Wolf604: I have created two punishments for those who don't do as ordered.

Yugi: Shadowrealm?

Wolf604: Wha? No! Even worser!

Tea: That isn't even a word!

Wolf604: Either be set on fire or. . . be locked in a room with rabid sea of fangirls. –Opens door reveling fangirls-

Fangirl Number 1: I love you Yugi!

Fangirl Number 2: Marik take your shirt off!

Fangirl Number 3: I want your babies Bakura!

- everyone minus Wolf- 0.o

Wolf604: -closes door- So if I was you, I would do what they say. . . or else.

Yugi: -nervous and shaken- Fine we're in.

Wolf604: -cheers up- Great! Oh now to add three new players to the field.

Tristan: Three?

Wolf604: -snaps fingers and a cloud of smoke appears.

Mokuba: Who could it be?

Joey: Shut up Mokuba.

-Cloud clears-

Atem: -coughs- What the? My many slaves were pleasing me and now I wake up next to you two.

Yami Marik: Nice to see you to Pharaoh.

Yami Bakura: -sarcastic- Oh goodie. You two again.

Yugi: Atem!

Atem: Yugi? What in the name of Ra is going on?

Kaiba: A crazy person with what you call "magic" powers has kidnapped us.

Atem: So the usual?

-everyone looks at Wolf-

Wolf604: -eating a cookie-

-everyone sweatdrops-

Yugi: But how are you here?

Wolf604: That would be my doing. In here I am god. I can create and destroy anything I want. So now that everyone is here, let the game start!

Ending AN: Hello people! I always wanted to do this type of thing so I decided to give it a shot. Use reviews as a way to tell me what you want the Cast to do. I will add more characters in later. Oh, if you noticed some lines are from the abridged series then good for you. I plan to add these things in every now and again.

**Hope you liked it!**

**Wolf604**


	2. Fan Service

Ask The Cast of Yugioh

Chapter 2: Fan Service

Seto Kaiba: Give you dweeb. You can't win. Admit defeat and I shall be merciful.

Joey: Curse you Kaiba. I will never accept defeat. I'll fight to the bitter end. Nyeh!

Seto Kaiba: I was hoping you would say that Weeler. A-5

Joey: Nuuuuuuuu! You sank my battleship!

Seto Kaiba: Mwahahahahahaha!

Wolf: Hey guys, we got our first questions!

Yami Bakura: Oh, goodie. –rolls eyes-

Wolf604: Our 1st evah review comes from RyouxMana4eva.

Seto Kaiba: -snorts- Sounds like a dumb name.

Wolf604: Be careful Kaiba. The fans pretty much own you now.

Yugi: I thought we were owned by some Japanese guy who likes card games.

Wolf604: Anyway, RyouxMana4eva writes: Ooooohhhhhhh! Make Bakura and Yami Bakura make out! XD THAT is fanservice.

Bakuras: 0.o

Yami Bakura: What the Hell is that?

Bakura: Do when HAVE to?

Wolf604: -opens fangirl door-

Bakuras: OKOKOKOKOKOK!

Yami Bakura and Bakura: -Look at each other-

Yami Bakura: I hate you so much right now. You bloody wanker!

Bakuras: -Both make out with each other-

Bakura: Gahhhhh! –Washes mouth out with soup-

Yami Bakura: Fangirls. It ALWAYS has to be fangirls!

Wolf604: Thanks for the 1st evah review! Come back soon! And ignore Florence (aka Yami Bakura). He's just cranky because he missed his nap. But I am sure he loves the attention. :P

Atem: HAHAHAHAHA! Sucks to be them.

Seto Kaiba: For once we agree.

Wolf604: Good to see you two get along because darkbeyonddeath666 says: Make Yugi, Atem, Joey, and Kaiba make out.

Yugi, Atem, Joey, and Kaiba: 0.o

Wolf604: Now it sucks to be you guys.

Seto Kaiba: No way in hell.

Yugi: Why me?

Joey: Nyeh!

Atem: What? Are all the yoai fans out today?

Seto Kaiba: -Looks at Wolf604- I will pay you any amount of money right now if I don't have to.

Wolf604: Sorry Kaiba. I may not be a yoai fan, but this is what the people want. So let them eat cake. . . ermmmm. . . watch. . . yoai.

Seto Kaiba: I. Hate. You. All. So. Very. Very. Much.

Joey: Just shuddup and let's get this over with. I am not going into the fangirl closet.

Yugi/Joey/Atem/Seto: -Have a massive make out session with each other-

Seto: Ahhhhh! –Pushes Bakura out of the way- Oh Gawd I can taste the dweeb! –Washes mouth out-

Joey: It was bad enough to be a furry! –Spiting on the ground- Oh God! I can still taste Kiaba!

Atem: -Completely calm- I still don't understand why people think I'm gay.

Yugi: -Wipes lips with jacket sleeve- I guess that most likely has to do with the fact you are in me all the time.

Mokuba: THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!

Pegasus: Ohhhhhhh Yugi- boy he got you there.

Wolf604: Shut up Mokuba.

**Please Alert/Review/Favorite or I will mind crush you. Just kidding. . . or am I?**

**Wolf604**


	3. The Fans Strike Back

Ask The Cast of Yugioh

Chapter 3: The Fans Strike Back

Wolf604: Yet another beautiful day in paradise.

Seto Kaiba: You mean hell right?

Wolf604: Yup. :P

Marik: Ugggghhhhhh. Just get on with it.

Wolf604: Patience is a virtue. –Opens newspaper- Oh, that is interesting.

Yami Bakura: Oh? What is so damn interesting?

Wolf604: I could have sworn it would be front-page news.

Tristan: What is it?

Wolf604: The word.

Atem: The word? What word?

Wolf604: Oh, you don't know about the word? It was my understanding that everyone knew about the word.

Seto Kaiba: What! No!

Wolf604: -Sings entire _Surfing Bird _song from the Trashmen-

Ishizu: I should have warned you about that.

-Everyone twitching minus Wolf604-

Wolf604: And now onward to our fans!

Yami Marik: Oh wonderful. –Rolls eyes-

Wolf604: YamiYugi-Yugi-Atem4life writes: ***laughs so hard im literally crying* oh this is rich but if the cast thin they have it rough now wait untill i really get to them *gives the cast an evil yet innocent smile***

Everyone minus Wolf604: 0.o

Yami Bakura: We are officially royally screwed.

Marik: Oooooooooo! Summon the Celtic Guardian. It is the only waaaaayyyyyyyyy tttoooooo stoopppp the fannnnn giiirrllllss!

Yami Bakura: NOT NOW!

Wolf604: I like where this is going. Mwahahahahahahaha! I have a feeling I am going to like YamiYugi-Yugi-Atem4life.

Pegasus: -Reads review over Wolf604's shoulder- Oh, dear!

Marik: I wonder if YamiYugi-Yugi-Atem4life likes yoai?

Ishizu: -Facepalm- I swear I think at times you were dropped when you were born brother.

Wolf604: Anyway YamiYugi-Yugi-Atem4life's requests are: **i have a dare for you yugi *sniggers* i dare you to dress in a bride grown and propose to atem. that or you have to wear a dark mgician girl costume for a week**

**Kaiba: you say you value your blue eyes white dragons so if thats true then i dare to date one of then or you all three as Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon and no im not kidding**

Yugi: Oh come on!

Wolf604: Well at least you have a choice.

-Yugi looks at Atem putting on lipstick-

Yugi: Gimme the costume. –Goes into dressing room and comes out in the Dark Magician Girl costume-

-Everyone stares-

Yugi: Don't even say a-

-Everyone bursts out laughing-

Seto Kaiba: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! OH MY GAWD! THAT IS HANDS DOWN FUNNIER THAN FIRING POOR PEOPLE ON CHIRSTMAS! HAHAHAHAHA!

Wolf604: -dying from laughter-

Yami Bakura: King of Games my arse!

Pegasus: I must say Yugi-boy you fit rather well in a skirt.

Yugi: -muttering as he sits down-

Wolf604: -wipes tears from eyes- Ok Kaiba your turn.

Seto: Isn't this bestiality and illegal?

Wolf604: We are in a loosely based America/Japan. No one calls the cops anymore.

Seto: -sigh- Fine.

-And so Seto took his Blue Eyes White Dragon on a date-

Seto: -Comes back burnt and looking terrible-

Mokuba: Big Brother! What happened to you Seto?

Seto: Well, I took the Blue Eyes to that Italian place on 4th street. At first the date went rather well. We had red wine, talked about duel monsters, and had a nice salad.

Joey: Then what happened lover boy?

Seto: Shut up you pathetic excuse of a duelist and furry. Now where was I? Oh, yes. After the appetizers my Blue Eyes White Dragon went ahead and ate the waiter and well . . . it KINDA demolished the whole place.

Wolf604: Bummer. Sucks to be you.

Seto: Whatever. I own the place anyway. I'll make it a Seto Kaiba gift shop or something.

Wolf604: Can I have a duel disk?

Seto: No.

Wolf604: Moving on! RoseleafISHTAR writes:** I think you should bring Rishid(Odion) in. The poor man has been tortured all his life...let's do it some more! ****Anyway, my question: Did you ever have to give Marik 'The Talk'?**

**Funnier than most. Can't wait for the next chapter.**

Wolf604: Good idea! –Snaps fingers-

Odion: Huh? What happened to my gummy bears collection?

Marik: Odion!

Odion: Master Marik? Ishizu? What is going on?

Wolf604: Your being tortured by fans in a fanfiction.

Odion: Makes perfect sense.

Wolf604: Anyway here is what you are being asked. –Reads question again-

Odion: No, I didn't give him "The Talk." Our father did by showing him large amounts of porn. Sadly, most of that porn was yoai.

Joey: That poor bastard!

Wolf604: Though that does kinda explain a lot.

Marik: Hey!

Wolf604: -Breanna-Higurashi- writes: **Make Yugi and Atem say I love you to each other please! And then have them kiss please!**

Atem: -Blowing bubbles with chewing gum- Oh? I finally get a part?

Yugi: -Angry sigh- Atem. . . I. . . love. . . you.

Atem: I love you too you cute little Panda.

Wolf604: Man all this yoai takes it toll on a person.

Yugi: Curse you yoai fans!

Atem: Come on kid. Let's get this over with. –Atem pulls Yugi into a kiss-

Yugi: What the hell? You used tongue you sick freak!

Atem: You lie!

Yugi: Then how come I now have gum? –Sticks out tongue showing gum-

Atem: Ummmmmmmmmm. Next review!

Wolf604: RyouxMana4eva writes: **Yay! They made out! Oh, and Bakura, as revenge for saying my name is dumb, you have to say I love you to Ryou! XD HAH! Take that bishe!**

Seto: That was me accually. But nonetheless this should be funny.

Wolf604: You know, now she is going to torture you in the next chapter, right?

Seto: . . . DO'H!

Yami Bakura: Fan girls. Always bloody fan girls

Wolf604: Well . . . get on with it.

Tim the Enchanter from Monty Python and The Quest for the Holy Grail: Yes! Get on with it! –Mauled by killer rabbit-

Yami Bakura: No.

-Everyone gasps-

Wolf604: You dare to defy the fans?

Yami Bakura: I don't care.

Wolf604: Bad move dude. –Opens fangirl door-

Yami Bakura: Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu- -Sucked into fan girl door which slams shut behind him-

Wolf604: Well sorry RyouxMana4eva, Yami Bakura is suffering in a sea of rabid fangirls. Hope that his pain will do for now. Better luck next time. Don't worry; he'll be back in the next chapter.

Tea: That was a little harsh don't ya think?

Yami Marik: I shudder to think what is happening to him behind that door.

Wolf604: And now Cracy C () reviewed: **Lol I can't stop laughing! I have a dare for yugi! I dare him to wear nurse outfit! Don't know where the idea came from but I dare you!**

Yugi: Oh come on!

Joey: Sorry, Yug. I am so glad it's not me though.

Yugi: But I am wearing the Dark Magician girl's outfit. Can't I skip this one?

Wolf604: Nope –snaps fingers and Yugi is wearing the Nurse Outfit-

-Cat whistles from far away-

Yugi: Why does everyone pick on meeeeeeeeee!

Atem: Because we love you.

Wolf604: -snaps fingers and Yugi has returned to Dark Magician Girl's Outfit-

Bakura: I am so glad no one chose me this episode.

Wolf604: James95 writes: **This is actually quite good, okay here's a few truths and dares.**

**Truths**

**Mokuba: Do you forgive Seto for making a princess character in the virtual**  
**reality episodes look just exactly like you?**

**Tea: Are you lesbian?**

**Dares:**

**Pegasus: Burn your toons!**

**Joey: Punch Mai and Tea in the face until they lose a tooth!**

**Mokuba, Yami Marik and Bakura: Have your hair shaved by TDI's Heather and go**  
**into the fangirl's room.**

**That's all Folks!**

Mokuba: No. I never did. That forever scars me. I had to take a shower after that.

Seto: -Shrugs- It was either the princess or the gay prince. And besides you looked better in a dress.

Tea: No I am not. I love my Yugi muffins. –Pulls Atem and Yugi into a hug-

Pegasus: Nuuuuuuuuuuuu! That is not fabulous! –Holds onto toon cards-

Wolf604: -Pulls out a lighter- Here Pegasus. Pretend it is just a bad dream.

Pegasus: -Burns cards- My beloved cards. –Cries-

Yugi: You going to be okay?

Pegasus: I think so. I'll just have to go and make more.

Joey: Nyeh?

Mai/Tea: -Glare at Joey-

Joey: My mommy told me never to hit a girl or floating cleavage.

Wolf604: I have an idea! –Puts a paper bag with a crude Seto Kaiba face over Tea/Mai's heads-

Joey: -Cracks knuckles- Thanks Wolf604.

Wolf604: -Eating a cookie- No problem.

Joey: NYEH! BROOKLYN RAAAAGGGGGGEEEEEEEE! –Punches Tea/Mai until we see teeth fly out-

Wolf604: Now who the hell is TDI's Heather?

Marik: Total Drama Island's Heather. –Everyone looks at him- Not that I watch it or anything.

Tristine: I don't believe you!

Wolf604: I guess I could do it. –Snaps fingers and Heather appears- Ok baldy shave me some heads!

-And so after an hour of painful head shaving-

Mokuba, Yami Marik and Bakura: -All bald-

Atem: -Snickers- They look so stupid.

Wolf604: -Snaps fingers and Heather poofs-

Atem: Hey I can see my reflection in your head Joey.

Joey: Shudd up.

-Wolf604 opens fangirl door-

Yami Marik: My gawd! It's horrible!

-Tentacles come out and grab Mokuba, Yami Marik and Bakura-

Fan Girls: Come play with us. –Pulls in Yami Marik and Bakura-

Mokuba: Save me Seto! –Holding onto door frame-

Seto: I would but I am worried I might get pulled in too.

Mokuba: You are such an assho- -doors slams shut-

Wolf604: Well, they should be back in the next chappie and with their hair back . . . I think.

Seto: You think?

Wolf604: Yup.

Seto: Good enough for me.

**Well another day another chapter. I want to thank the reviewers for doing what you do best. Also, I will be posting as soon as possible. But for the most part I will try and post a new chapter every Sunday or Monday since I don't want to mess around when I have school. So enjoy watching people suffer!**

**Please Alert/Review/Favorite or I will mind crush you. Just kidding. . . or am I?**

**Wolf604**


	4. Boomsticks!

Ask The Cast of Yugioh

Chapter 4: Boomstick!

Seto: No.

Wolf604: Please.

Seto: No.

Wolf604: All I want is one little duel disk. Is that so much to ask for?

Seto: Yes.

Wolf604: -Glares-

Joey: How long have they been at it?

Tea: I lost count once we got into the 30 hour marker.

Atem: You would think Seto would just give Wolf the damn thing. –Rubbing temples-

Yugi: -Still in Dark Magician Girl costume- Hey look!

-The Fan Girl door opens up and spits out everyone inside-

Yami Bakura: . . . They did things to me. . . that will haunt me. . . me of all people. . . for the rest of my life

Bakura: Well . . . at least our hair grew back in time for this chapter.

Mokuba: -Sees Tea- STAY AWAY FAN GIRL! NO MORE SLASH FICS! –Runs away-

Seto: Well, looks, like my brother is forever afraid of girls.

Wolf604: Isn't he already scared from the large amounts of yoai we have been witnessing?

Seto: -Shrugs shoulders- I would thinks so.

Pegasus: So do we have any more reviews to do today?

Wolf604: I don't know if this counts but Mobilebook wrote: **Bakura: I say! What is this strange place?**

Why so British? :P

YGOTAS FTW!

Yugi: I don't think that counts as a question.

Yami Marik: Then again he did ask why so British.

Joey: But that is from YGOTAS.

Yami Marik: Silence mind slave or the mind rape will begin!

Wolf604: Yami Marik does make a point. Bakura answer the question.

Bakura: -Sigh- I'm not British. I'm gay.

Wolf604: At this point, that doesn't really surprise me. Thanks for the review Mobile! And yes YGOTAS is FTW!

Seto: Can we move on?

Wolf604: Right! This comes from Kiaira: **i think Atem should strip, this was an awesome idea its hilarious**

Atem: FINALLY! –Strips for everyone while Wolf604 eats a cookie-

Yugi: You are such a slut!

Atem: -Dancing naked in front of Joey who is covering his eyes- I know. 3

Wolf604: -Finishes cookie- Ok. Next review! Hotaru Layla writes: **Nyuuuuuuu! Ry-Ry's hair was shaved off! That makes me sad. Sorry... big Ryou B. fangirl...****seven minutes in heaven**** with the rest of the YGO  
gang, and you had to go into the closet with Atem/Yugi (whichever, it doesnt  
matter to me... OR BOTH!), would you rape him/them.****Dares****:**

So, I can torture them anyway I want? This is gonna be fun *laughs maniacally*  
They're really gonna hate me now...

Alrighties!

Truth:

Bakura: If you were forced to be raped by someone, would you rather it be Yami  
Bakura, Yami Marik, Pegases, Zorc, 4Kids, or me-I mean, your fangirls!

Tèa: If you were playing

Yami Marik: I dare you to jump into the nearest ACTIVE volcano.

Yami Bakura: I dare you to have a heavy make-out session with Atem.

Pegasus: I dare you to adopt Mokuba (dont know WHERE that came from)

Bakura: I dare you to dress up as Lady Gaga then a fairy princess.

Yugi: I dare you to steal Wolf604's cookie...

I could list more but the list is already long enough. I'll come back next  
chappie and list more!

Bakura: Ummmmmm. No more fan girls. Ummmmm. No to Yami Bakura because he is a part of me. No to Yami Marik because he is a total psycho. Zorc is waaaaayyy to big. And so considering 4Kids already owns our arses, I guess I have no other choice but to pick them.

Wolf604: You want to be raped by old men?

Bakura: It's not like they would show it. 4Kids bloody censors everything.

Wolf604: True dat. Tea, your turn.

Tea: -Blushes and mumbles something-

Wolf604: What?

Tea: I SAID I WOULD DO BOTH! –Blushes-

Wolf604: Yami Marik. Your turn. –Snaps fingers an active volcano appears-

Yami Marik: I regret nothing! For ! –Jumps in and dies-

Atem: Why didn't I do that before?

Yugi: Because that would stop the plot.

Wolf604: Don't worry. He'll be back in the next chappie. . . or until someone calls upon him.

Yami Bakura: Motherf-bleep-ing fan girls!

Atem: Pucker up.

Yami Bakura: I hate you so much. –Has a heavy make out session with Atem-

Seto: I just felt the testosterone levels fall.

Pegasus: Oh boy! –Jumping up and down- I get another small boy! –Adopts Mokuba-

Seto: I'll give you a share of my company for him back.

Pegasus: Deal. –Makes trade-

Wolf604: Awwwww. You love your little brother that much Seto?

Seto: No. I just use him to test out experimental products.

Bakura: This sucks. –Comes back in Lady Gaga's _Bad Romance_ costume-

Everyone: -snickers-

Wolf604: He looks like a gay bunny.

Bakura: -Leaves and come back in a fairy outfit- Bloody wanker!

Everyone: -Laughing-

Yugi: This shouldn't be that . . . –Finds a shotgun to his face- hard.

Wolf604: You touch my cookies . . . you die you Sonic the f–bleep-ing hedgehop hair freak.

Yugi: Ummmmmmmmmm . . . do I have to do this?

Ishizu: Rules are rules.

Yugi: -Reaches for cookie but is shot- Ahhhhhhhh! Oh my Gawd!

Wolf604: Oh shut up. I didn't hit anything vital . . . yet.

Yugi: Your insane!

Wolf604: Only a little mad maybe.

Yugi: You shot me!

Wolf604: Alright you Primitive Screwheads, listen up! You see this? This... is my boomstick! The twelve-gauge double-barreled Remington. S-Mart's top of the line. You can find this in the sporting goods department. That's right, this sweet baby was made in Grand Rapids, Michigan. Retails for about a hundred and nine, ninety five. It's got a walnut stock, cobalt blue steel, and a hair trigger. That's right. Shop smart. Shop S-Mart. YOU GOT THAT!

Everyone: -Nervously shaking his or her head yes-

Wolf604: Good. –Eats a cookie- Oh! RyouxMana4eva writes: **I have three things. Seto, arigato for enlighting me on my premises. I dare you to dress in a FEMALE domino high uniform and kiss Joey while repeatedly calling him puppy! ****XD**** And Bakura-kun? For defying me, you have to ask Ryou to marry you! DEFY ME AGAIN AND I'LL PERSONALLY RIP YOUR BUNNY EAR HAIR OFF! And ****one last thing****, can you add ****Mana****? She is my favorite female character. ^_^  
YAOI! XD**

Seto: Me and my big f-bleep-ing mouth. –Puts on outfit-

Wolf604: -Takes out a camera- Blackmail. :P

Kaiba: Puppy –Kiss- Puppy –Kiss- Puppy -Kiss- -and so on-

Bakura: Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu-

Wolf604: Who wants ice cream?

Everyone minus Joey and Seto: -Glares at Wolf604-

Wolf604: Fine then. More for me.

Yami Bakura: -Gets on knee- Will. . . you. . . oh gawd I'm going to throw up. . . marry . . . me?

Bakaura: . . .N . . . O.

Wolf604: I don't see why not. –Snaps fingers and Mana appears-

Mana: Hi everyone!

Wolf604: Cheese Said writes**: I love this! Ahh, yaoi... Speaking of yaoi, I like it! Yep, my dare is going to be interesting.****Kaiba**** - Why-I ask you why-did you make Mokuba into a PRINCESS? A PRINCESS, of all things! Bah!****Dares****:****Pegasus**** to go on a date with that one German guy from season 5.  
Yes.**

Truths:

Marik - Do you like Lady Gaga? How much?

Everyone - Who there is not straight? Come on, now, be honest.

Ryou and Marik must kiss and go on a date! Tee-hee yaoi~

Also, I want to see Yugi in an oversized hoodie (cough)andhaveAtemmakeoutwithhim(cough).

Lastly, I dare

Marik: Yes . . . I love Lady Gaga! When I grow up I want to be like her. –Both Odion and Ishizu faceplam-

Wolf604: Ok. All those who are not straight raise your hands. –Bakura, Atem, Yami Marik (Who by this time had returned from the dead), and Yugi's Grandpa (Who just happened to be in the neighborhood) raise their hands-

Yugi: Atem your gay?

Atem: -Shrugs Shoulders- Bi.

Seto: Pegasus raise your hand.

Pegasus: I am not gay Kaiba-boy.

Seto: Really? You expect me to believe that?

Wolf604: Actually, when you stop and think about it . . . there was a time when Pegasus was, in fact, married.

Seto: No. f-bleep-ing way.

Wolf604: Yup.

Yami Bakura: Marik why didn't you raise your hand?

Marik: Because I am not gay.

Yami Bakura: -Rolls eyes- Yeah, you keep telling yourself that.

Marik: I am not the gay one! –Points to Yami Marik- He is the gay one!

Yami Bakura: Ugggghhhhhh! How many times do I have to tell you? He is a part of you.

Marik: . . . –Points to Yami Marik- He is the gay one!

Wolf604: Seto, your next.

Seto: -Sigh- Like I said before. It was either the princess or the gay prince. And besides, I always wondered how he would look in a dress.

Yami Bakura and Marik: NO! I HATE HIM!

Wolf604: Do it or you go back in the closet!

-Both kiss and then wipe their mouths with sleeves-

Marik: I hate you so much more Fluffy!

Bakura: No. I hate you more.

Marik: No me!

Bakura: No me!

Marik: No me!

Bakura: No me!

Marik: No me!

Bakura: No me!

Marik: No me!

Bakura: No me!

Marik: No me!

-And so they went on their date-

Bakura: No me!

Marik: No me!

Bakura: No me!

Wolf604: Have fun?

Marik: Oh yes. I love that little Soul Food place.

Atem: -Puts on hoodie- My nipples were cold anyway.

Yugi: Gawd. –Kisses Atem- There? Happy you sick yoai fans? Accept it . . . we will never. . . ever. . . be together.

Atem: Yeah . . . but Yugi will always be my b-bleep-ch.

Pegasus: You mean Zigfried von Schroeder? I guess we can go out and have a nice dinner and talk about overthrowing Kaiba's company. . . . did I say that outloud?

Seto: Get the f-bleep- out.

-Pegasus goes on date-

Wolf604: Anyway. Jocasta Silver writes: **This is funny!****Yugi**** or Atem?****Yami Bakura**** and Yami Marik: They both must sing, "When You're Evil" by  
Voltaire.**

Truth:

All: What's your favorite band?

Tea: Who do you like better:

Dare:

Wolf604: Journey

Seto: DragonForce

Yugi: X Japan

Atem: Bands?

Joey: Beastie Boys

Pegasus: Elton John Band

Tea: Kiss

Tristian: Alvin and the Chipmunks

Marik: Lady Gaga

Ishizu: 'N Sync

Odion: Backstreet Boys

Bakura: The Beatles

Yami Bakura: Voltaire

Yami Marik: Ramstein

Mai: Rihanna

Mana: Bands?

Mokuba: Hanna Montanna

Seto: -Facepalm- Mokuba, I should have let Pegasus take you.

Tea: I guess Yugi since the pharaoh is kinda just a spirit.

Yami Bakura:

When the Devil is too busy  
And Death's a bit too much  
They call on me by name you see,  
For my special touch.  
To the Gentlemen I'm Miss Fortune  
To the Ladies I'm Sir Prize  
But call me by any name  
Any way it's all the same

Yami Marik:

I'm the fly in your soup  
I'm the pebble in your shoe  
I'm the pea beneath your bed  
I'm a bump on every head  
I'm the peel on which you slip  
I'm a pin in every hip  
I'm the thorn in your side  
Makes you wriggle and writhe

-Both sing the rest of the song-

Wolf604: Not bad. Amylou11987 writes: **lol this is awesome ! wolf604 you rock man!****blue eyes****pegasus**** to save all his hair off while Yami bakura and Yami Marilk  
laugh there arse off *sorry guys i have a soft spot for bad boys ***

Okay first off i dare yugi and atem to punch both joey and seto!

i dare tea to go play with a

I dare

Thats all for now keep up the great work!

Wolf604: Thanks! 3

Yugi and Atem: -Crack knuckles-

Joey: Yugi. . I thought we are friends remember. No matter what?

Yugi: Payback for throwing that piece of the puzzle into the river Joey.

-Atem and Yugi kick the living crap out of Seto and Joey-

Seto and Joey: -Twitching-

Tea: Ummmmmm –looks at Blue Eyes White Dragon- Fetch?

-Blue Eyes eats Tea-

Wolf604: She'll be back in the next chapter.

Pegasus: Nuuuuuuuuuuuu! Not the fabulous hair!

Wolf604: -Pulls out shaving tools-

Yami Marik: Ready Yami Bakura?

Yami Bakura: Ready Yami Marik!

Both Yamis at the same time: !

Pegasus: -Rubs his now bald head- This is so not fabulous!

Wolf604: It will grow back in time.

Yugi: Guess this is the end. Goodnight everyone!

Wolf604: The next Chapter will be out during the weekend. Keep an eye out!

**Please Alert/Review/Favorite or I will send you to wizard jail. And then I will kill you. Just kidding. . . or am I?**

**Wolf604**


	5. Sinking to New Lows

Ask The Cast of Yugioh

Chapter 5: Sinking to A New Low

Wolf604: Hey Marik?

Marik: Yes?

Wolf604: Can I ask you a question?

Marik: I don't see why not.

Wolf604: Is your sister dating anyone?

Marik: I don't think so. Why you ask?

Wolf604: Can I date your sister?

Marik: -Spits out the soda he was at that very second drinking- WHAT!

Wolf604: Your sister is hot dude.

Marik: I can't believe you. She is like the biggest stick in the mud ever!

Wolf604: But those types of girls often end up being total nymphos.

Marik: I feel sick.

Wolf604: I'll take that as a yes.

Marik: NO!

Yugi: So what humiliating tasks are we going to do today?

Wolf604: Well James95 writes: **This is always a laugh. Please put Noah Kaiba into the story****Mana****: Turn everyone into either ****Dark magician**** girls or Fire sorcerers (a  
monster Tea uses) for the rest of the chapter.****Marik****: Kiss an Insect Queen or try to feel up Magician of Black Chaos!**

Truths

Pegasus: Cecilia cheated on you with Seto's stepdad. What will you do?

Noah: You're gay aren't you? I mean you entered your younger foster brother's  
body.

Mai: What are you're feelings for Joey?

Everyone: Who likes TDI, TDA and TDWT? Be honest plus who are your favourite  
characters. Mine are Lindsay, DJ, Cody, Katie and Sadie.

Dares

Yami

Odion: Listen to full volume Jonas Bros, Jedward and Justin Bieber music non  
stop!

Yami Bakura: Gender reallignment surgery with no anaesthaetic plus do what  
Yami Marik didn't choose.

Sayonara folks!

Wolf604: Sure. I can add the Seto Kaiba Season Zero wanna-be. –Snaps fingers-

Noah: Where am I?

Atem: You are in a fanfic Noah.

Noah: A slash fanfic?

Mokuba: No a Truth or Dare one.

Tea: But there has been a lot of yoai.

Noah: Then I'm cool with this.

Pegasus: The same thing I do every night. . . try and take over the world! (They're Pinky, They're Pinky and The Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain, Brain)

Joey: Narf!

Noah: Bi-curious. That was one time and I was experimenting!

Mai: Yes. I like Joey.

Wolf604: Raise your hand if you like Total Drama Anything.

-Only Mokuba, Joey, Noah, and Tristan raise their hands-

Mokuba: I like Owen and Gwen.

Joey: I like Chris and DJ.

Noah: Heather and Owen.

Tristian: OMG I F-bleep-ING LOVE TDI! I LOVE THEMS ALL! 3

Mana: Cosplay for everyone!

-Yugi, Atem, Bakura, Tea, Mai, Yami Bakura, Bakura, Mana, and Pegasus in Dark Magician Girl's Outfit-

-Seto, Mokuba, Noah, Tristan, Marik, Yami Marik, Odion, and Ishizu in Fire Sorcerers Costume-

Joey: Hey why aren't you in a costume Wolf?

Wolf604: Because I'm not owned by these people.

Yami Marik: Do I have to do this?

Wolf604: Yes. –Eats a cookie- Man I might die from eating this many but I just don't care! 3

-Yami Bmarik looks at Insect Queen-

Insect Queen: -Making disgusting noises-

Yami Marik: I choose feeling up the Magician of Black Chaos.

Magician of Black Chaos: ? -Yami Marik feels him up-

Wolf604: Next! –Yami Marik blasted by Magician of Black Chaos-

Odion: No have mercy! –Wolf puts on headphones over his ears with full volume Jonas Bros, Jedward and Justin Bieber music-

Wolf604: Poor bast-bleep-d.

-Everyone takes off his or her hat in a sign of respect-

Yugi: Hey I wanted the Pimp hat!

Atem: I got to words for ya' Yugi: Suck It.

Odion: ! –Face melts-

Wolf604: Oh walk it of you big baby. Ok Yami Bakura, your turn.

Yami Bakura: F-bleep-king fans. –Goes and gets sex change- That was. . . the second most painful thing I have ever done. –Looks at Insect Queen- Make that the third.

Wolf604: Does this mean we actual get yuri no that Yami Bakura is a girl? Bestiality, yuri to boot? How we really sunk that low?

-Yami Bakura kisses Insect Queen and then leaves to get another sex change-

Seto: I am going to have nightmares from seeing that.

Wolf604: Oh goodie! RyouxMana4eva is back. This is what the review is: **Thanks for adding ****Mana****! XD Ryou, if you're "straight as a board" I dare you to kiss Mana! If not, you are QUEER! Tea, I dare you to make out with Tristan. IDK why, just do it. I'm sorry ****Seto**** and Bakura! (^_^)"" Please don't hate me, forgive me? *holds out cookies* I swear to Ra that they aren't poisoned, cross my heart.**

Yami Bakura: We don't use queer. It is such a hateful slur. Now I am going to shake my finger at you and tisk you. –Shakes finger at RyouxMana4eva and tisks-

Bakura: I have never kissed a girl before. But I guess I could give it a shot.

-Ryou gives Mana the most passionate kiss you can imagine . . . and then some-

Mana: -Blushes-

Bakura: So how I do?

-Everyone- 0.o

Wolf604: You sure your gay?

Bakura: Ummmmmmmm. Tea's turn!

Wolf604: Right!

Tea: Crap I have to make out with Tristan?

Tristan: Someone remembered I'm here?

Tea: Well at least I'll get something . . . and maybe make Yugi jealous. –Makes out with Tristan-

-Yugi and Atem playing go fish-

Tea; -Tick mark-

Yugi: Got any threes?

Atem: Go Fish.

Yami Bakura: I hate all fan girls. And love you all at the same time.

Seto: -Creepy smile- Do I hate you? Oh yes, yes I do. Did you know every time I smile a puppy dies? Well, next time I smile, it will be your puppy. If you don't have a puppy, I am going to buy you one. You will love that puppy with all your heart and soul. And then I will smile, killing your new puppy. Bwahahahahahahaahah!

Wolf604: Holy crap dude.

Yami Bakura: Well at least we get free cookies.

Wolf604: ! –Tackles Yami Bakura and takes the cookies-

Everyone: 0.0

Yugi: Well seeing as Wolf604 is on a cookie binge I guess I'll read the next review.

Wolf604: COOOOOKKKKIIIIIIEEEESSS!

Yugi: Sandclaw writes: **Ahah, I love this. x3**

Okay, okay. I dare... Marik to glomp the living soul outta Ryou. And maybe  
kiss him. -smirks-

And why yes, I am a yaoi fangirl. :')

Marik: Let's get this over with bunny boy. –Glomps Bakura- And no I won't kiss him.

Mai: But Sandclaw said you did.

Atem: Technically it was a 'maybe.'

Yugi: He's right!

Atem: Of course I am.

Yugi: ThatsWhatCheeseSaid writes: **Yes! I actually had my request requested! I feel special...**

Now to torture them even more =D.

Kaiba, I dare you to give KaibaCorp to Joey, making him choose whatever  
happens to it!

And Marik, I truth you to find Waldo!...nope, I have no idea where that came  
from...

Well, that's all I can come up with!

Seto: Are you insane! Joey can't run my company!

Joey: Nyeh! Victory is mine Kaiba. I now own KaibaCorp!

Seto: Do you have any idea what you have done!

_-Meanwhile Thousands of Miles Away in Domino City-_

Steve the Accountant: I love this job. I wonder how our stocks are doing? –Looks at KaibaCorp's Stocks-

_-Meanwhile Thousands of Miles Away-_

Yugi: It can't be that bad.

Seto: You have no idea.

_-Meanwhile Thousands of Miles Away in Domino City-_

-The entire city is in a riot as thousands loose their jobs and the city sinks into total chaos-

_-Meanwhile Thousands of Miles Away . . . again-_

Seto: Weeler I will give you this super powerful Kuriboh card for my company back.

Atem: Come on Kaiba. No one is that stup-

Joey: Deal! –Makes trade-

Atem: -Facefaults- Joey you are such a fu-bleep-ing idiot.

Joey: Says the guy without a Kuriboh card. Nyeh! –Sticks out tongue-

Marik: I know where Waldo is.

Yugi: You do?

Marik: He is clenched in my butt cheeks along with my Millennium Rod.

Everyone: 0.o

Seto: I don't even want to know.

Yugi: Hotaru Layla writes: **WAIT! AT THE END! OMIRA! DID I JUST SEE?****Harry Potter Puppet Pals****?****Hannah Montana****, wearing a ****Hannah****  
****Montana costume****... MAKE-UP, JEWELRY, ~EVERYTHING~!****Yami Bakura**** and Yami Marik: Sing "****Barbie Girl****" by Aqua in slutty preppy girl  
clothes****gummy bears**** collection? If so, who's your  
favorite?**

I AM ABUSING THE CAPS LOCK, ARENT I?

Wolf604: Do you watch

Seto: I dare you to sing "SuperGirl" by

Bakura: Put kitty ears on your head and a kitty-tail on! While I goes to look  
for camera!

Atem: When you admitted you were Bi, I screamed: "I KNEW IT!". Now, out of  
everyone in the room, who would you most likely want to have a make-out  
session with?

Odion: Do you really have a

Ishizu: Can you predict what Bakura is thinking right now? If so, could you  
please and tell me!

Marik: Who do you think is the hottest, most smexiest person in the room at  
this very minute... bar yourself and the other girls...

Alrighties... that's all for now! Cant wait to see next chaptah!

Wolf604: -Looks up with cookies in mouth- Arv coreh I drew. (Of course I do.)

Seto: -Glares- I hate you so much. After I kill RyouxMana4eva's puppy, I'll be coming after yours. –Comes back in Hanna Montana clothing-

Seto: When I feel all alone and nobody knows  
Still gotta smile for a while I can't let it show  
Dry my tears,  
Hide my fears

And when I'm backstage feelin down and the lights come on  
No time to worry, gotta hurry gotta sing my song  
Gotta shake it off  
And strike a pose

-Continues and finishes song-

Marik: He has the voice of an angel!

Seto: -Walks off stage destroying all the Hannah Montana stuff-

-Yami Bakura and Yami Marik get on stage in slutty prep clothes-

Yami Bakura: How many times must we do this?

Yami Marik: Can I get a hug?

Yami Bakura: No! –Song starts-

Yami Marik: Hiya Barbie!

Yami Bakura: -Glares- Hi Ken.

Yami Marik: Do you wanna go for a ride?

Yami Bakura: -Muttering- I hate you so much. –Sings- Sure Ken!

Yami Marik: Jump In . . .

Both:

I'm a barbie girl, in the barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

-Continues and finishes song-

Yami Bakura: I wanted to be Ken.

Seto: So you wanted to be a dic-bleep-less boy toy?

Yami Bakura: Good point Kaiba.

Bakura: But I don't wanna be a furry! –Puts on ears and tail-

Joey: Hey that is my thing! Nyeh! –Kicks the crap out of Bakura-

Atem: I would make out with three people. Me, Myself, and I.

Odion: Yes I have the world's best Gummi Bears collection. As for my favorite, I would say Sunni Gummi because I also want to grow up to be a princess.

Everyone: 0.0

Ishizu: Yes I can read his mind. He wants to kill Joey and all of his fan girls. And he also wants tacos.

Yugi: What about Wolf604?

Ishizu: -Peers into Wolf604's mind- Oh my. -Blushes-

Marik: FOOLISH FOOL! THERE IS NO ONE SMEXIER THAN ME!

Seto: No one?

Marik: Maybe Bakura. If he wasn't so British.

Yugi: This review comes from RoseleafISHTAR: **Oh, those poor bishounen! ...and I guess Tristan deserves sympathy too. I'll take some mercy: Odion, Malik, START A GROUP HUG! *fluffplz***

And it must include EVERYONE.

Tristan: Oh I love hugs!

-Odion and Marik start a group hug-

Seto: Stay away from me.

Atem: Come on Seto. Everyone is doing it. Even Wolf604 is. –Wolf604 eating a cookie and oblivious to what is going on-

Seto: I am not a very huggy person.

Tristan: -Grabs Seto and pulls him into the group hug- Hugs for everyone!

Seto: Ah! Someone grabbed my butt!

Pegasus: Oops, that would have been me.

-Group hug ends-

Seto: Are we done yet?

Yugi: I think so.

Wolf604: -Finishes cookie- So . . . what I miss?

**Please Alert/Review/Favorite or I will lock you in a room. WITH A MOOSE! Just kidding. . . or am I?**

**Wolf604**


	6. Of Leather Pants and Bad Romance

Ask The Cast of Yugioh

Chapter 6: Of Leather Pants and Bad Romance

Wolf604: ACHOOOOOOOO!

Yugi: What's wrong Wolf604?

Wolf604: I have a cold.

Yami Marik: At last my evil plan has worked!

Wolf604: Evil plan?

Yami Marik: Yes! Now that I have affected you with the common cold you will not be able to update. Soon you will fall behind and you will have no choice but to give up Ask The Cast! Bwwahahahahahahaha!

Wolf604: Yeah don't think so. Now then on with the reviews!

Seto: Oh goodie. Now we get to be tortured by crazy, yoai-loving fangirls. –Rolls eyes-

Wolf604: Hotaru Layla wrote: **Yayez! There's another PPP lover on FF! Potter Puppet Pals Rock!**

Okay, Atem, I'm gonna say this veeeerrrry slowly. Who would you most likely have a make-out session with, out of everyone in the room? This does not include yourself!

Joey: Go jump in a rocket and ram into the sun.

Atem: I guess that would have to be . . . that guy!

Wolf604: That is you in a mirror. –sweetdrop-

Atem: Fine . . . I guess I would choose . . . Mana.

Mana: -Blushes- T-Thank you My Lord.

Joey: I always wanted to do this! –Comes out in an astronaut suit and hops in a rocket-

Tea: 3

Yugi: 2

Seto: 1

Wolf604: BLAST OFF!

-And so Joey Weeler was launched into the sun-

Wolf604: Ok, the next review comes from wolflovers6:**lolz, this is so effing funny.**

**I dare Marik and Bakura to take Atem's pants and start running around singing: Leather Pants. And I dare Yugi to look at yoai fanart.**

YGOTAS is very much win

Unlike 4kids, whom belong right in the Shadow Realm.

Truth: Joey where are you from? Brooklyn or Japan.

Atem: Would you rather kill Tea or play a children's card game?

Marik: Get those pants!

Atem: What?

-Bakura and Marik tackle Atem and strip him of his leather pants-

Marik: Mwahah Mwahaha! Mwaha! Hahaha! Lala oh lala. Roma haha. Gaga oh lala! We want his leather pants!

-Both sing and finish song-

Yugi: Fine. –Looks at yoai- I feel a little violated and will never look at Marik the same again.

Wolf604: Let me get Joey. –Brings back Joey-

Seto: Awwwwwwwww. Can't we keep him dead?

Wolf604: Sadly no.

Joey: Nyeh? Hey! I was the God of the Sun People! Why I am I back here?

Wolf604: You have a question. –Reads review to Joey-

Joey: I am from Brooklyn, Japan.

Wolf604: Is that even a place?

Joey: -Shrugs- I don't know. Ask 4Kids.

Atem: Can I have both?

Wolf604: No.

Atem: Grrrrrrrrr. Fine. I would kill Tea.

Tea: Everyone knows the universal underlying meaning of hate is love.

Atem: I hate you so much Tea.

Tea: I love you too.

Atem: -_-

Wolf604: RyouxMana4eva wrote: **I love this story, even with the freaking amount of homework I have! Seto, you're mean! I had 10 puppies! Now I only have nine cuz one died! DX I blame you! So as revenge, you must act like Joey for the chapter! *runs away crying in depression over dead puppy***

Kei: Yo, I'm her yami, Keiichiro. Umm, she's being emo right now, so I'll say her truths and dares.

Seto: Wait . . . do you have like split personality or something like that Sakura chick on Naruto?

Naruto: Why is everyone on this FanFiction not a ninja? –Takes a smoke-

Dares~

1) Tristan, you must punch Tea while saying my voice gives me super strength.

2) Yami must eat 10 cookies upside down.

3) Mana, you must chase Bakura and Ryou around like your playing tag, and the one you catch has to be your slave, or friend I guess. My hikari didn't put heart into these I see.

4) Last one, Mana and Ryou must go on a romantic date. I guess that will be easy.

Kei: Be REALLY glad my hikari didn't put yaoi.

Tristan: Hurray! Someone remembered I exist!

Tea: Tristan don't you dare-

Tristan: MY VOICE GIVES ME SUPER STRENGTH! –Punches Tea-

Atem; There are three Yamis. But I guess you mean me right? –Hangs upside down-

Wolf604: -Licks lips- Cookies.

-Atem eats the cookies-

Atem: Kwan I geit sum miulk? (Can I get some milk?)

Wolf604: No.

Mana: I love tag! –Runs to Yami Bakura-

Yami Bakura: You touch me and you die! –Wrathful flames in background-

Mana: 0.o -Tags Yami Bakura-

Yami Bakura: I hope your ready to be banished to the Shadowrealm.

Mana: As the dare says your now my slave. And as such I order you not to kill me. :P

Yami Bakura: -Glares-

Wolf604: Have fun on your date you two lovebirds.

Mana: Come on Bakura. Your going to take me to the most expensive place in Domino City.

Bakura: But all I have is a shilling! –Is dragged off by Mana-

Wolf604: James95 wrote: **Still hilarious!**

Mana: Who do you fancy?

Mai: Are they fake? (SNickers)

Noah: Why do you continue to be in a kid's body when you are actually 16?

Everyone: What are your thoughts on GX and 5Ds?

Dares

Atem: Let Celtic guardian, Dark magician and MoBC feel you up.

Tristan: Sing Bad Romance to Joey so it looks like you want him.

Yugi: Burn the God cards!

Mana: -Returns from date- Bakura. –Both Bakura and Mana blush-

Mai: They are not fake!

Tristan: I don't believe you!

Noah: Because I like small children.

-Everyone gets in a group huddle-

Wolf604: Right! We all agree on our feelings for GX and 5D's.

Yugi: Yami Marik, Yami Bakura, Seto. Take it away.

Yami Marik, Yami Bakura, Seto: -Clears throats- !

Seto: No really. They sucked.

-Celtic Guardian, Dark Magician, and Magician of Black Chaos feel up Atem-

Atem: Oh yeah. Pharaoh likey.

Celtic Guardian, Dark Magician, and Magician of Black Chaos: 0.o

Celtic Guardian: I need a shower. –Walks off-

Tristan: No Dave (The Celtic Guardian's real name) come back!

Joey: -Sigh- The things I do for crazy yoai fans.

-Sings Bad Romance-

Tristan: Oh Joey I'm flattered . . . but I am totally a pedophile.

Everyone: 0.0

Wolf604: -Clears throat- And you know this because?

Tristan: Because I want to put my thing in Joey's 12 year old sister with the rack.

Joey: Don't you dare touch her or you will not go with me to the Hanna Montana concert!

Tristan: Tristan is a good boy.

_Meanwhile Thousands of Miles Away . . . this joke got old_

_Tobi: -Sneeze-_

Pain: What is it Mada- I mean Tobi.

Tobi: I sneeze every time someone besides me uses my catchphrase.

Pain: Does this happen a lot?

Tobi: Mainly during an Anime Convention.

_Meanwhile Thousands- You get the Idea_

Wolf604: Ok Yugi. Burn those god cards.

Ishizu: No! You have no idea what that could do.

Yugi: -As he burns the three god cards- What could happ-

Seto: WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUU-!

-MASSIVE EXPLOSION-

_4Kids Interrupts this Program to bring you as special message_

Announcer: That's right. We are making the next Dragon Ball: Evolution movie.

-Flicks back to Wolf604-

Wolf604: Ummmmmmmmm. So yeah, that kinda was a bad idea. We seem to have demolished everything and I think we killed several people.

Mokuba: I can't feel my legs.

Wolf604: Shut up Mokuba! Anyway, I am . . . borrowing the Prinnies from Disgaea to help rebuild.

Prinny: Why do we have to do this dude?

Wolf604: Because if you don't I will tell Etna you took her underwear.

Prinny: But that was y-

Wolf604: Finish that sentence and you will enter the fangirl door and never escape.

Prinny: Ummmmmmm. Right dude! Back to work dude!

-Several hours later-

Wolf604: So anyway, here is -Breanna-Higurashi-'s review: **Hahaha! I am back! Now for my dare: I dare Atem to put on a pink dress and kiss Kiba! And Yugi I dare you to go into the fan girl closet! Oh and one more thing Yami Bakura I dare you to go one full chapter of being nice to everyone or you could sing "nobody's Perfect" by Hanna Montanna.**

Atem: -Comes out in a pink dress- I look damn good in pink.

Seto: I think I am going to be sick.

-Atem kisses Seto-

Seto: -Throws up- I hate yoai.

Yugi: Nuuuuuuuuuuu! This is madness!

Wolf604: THIS IS FANFICTION! –Sparta kicks Yugi into fangirl closet-

Yami Bakura: Well we are near the end anyway. So I don't care.

Wolf604: Nonesense! Yami Bakura you will be nice for a full chapter. THAT IS RIGHT PEOPLE! YAMI BAKURA WILL BE NICE NEXT CHAPPIE!

Yami Bakura: -Glares-

Wolf604: Amylou11987 wrote: **hi all im back!**

Pegasus nice to see yourf hairs grown back!

okay turths

Yami bakura Yami Marilk what do you both look for in a girlfriend! AND NO IM NOT A FANGIRL IM JUST BEING NOISE!

seto Whats with the blue eyes fetish!

Okay dares

joey i you to french kiss Yami!

Yugi i dare you to run around naked why singing bob the builder!

Tea i dare you to dress up as the toon dark magican girl and sing to pegasus!

tristen i dare you to feel up Ishizu

okay im dont for now! oh and wolf604 heres an ever lasting cookie for you!

Pegasus: Thank you. It is more fabulous than ever!

Yami Bakura: -Logs onto showing 8,907,418,927 requests- Not very easy to find an evil girlfriend. But I always have the fangirls.

Yami Marik: I don't need a girlfriend. All I need is my rod.

Seto: It is not a fetish as much as it is an obsession. Unlike you I respect the Blue Eyes as the majestic, and all-powerful creature it is.

Wolf604: Also turns out to be a really cute chick.

Seto: That too.

Atem: How original . . . more yoai.

Joey: Nyeh, could be worse.

Atem: How could it get any worse?

-Starts to rain-

Atem and Joey: -_-

-Joey frenches Atem-

Wolf604: Let me go get him. –Brings back Yugi and informs him of what he has to do-

Yugi: But those fan girls in the closet made me do that already!

Tea: DO IT!

Yugi: -Runs around naked- Bob the Builder! Can we fix it? Bob the Builder! Yes we can!

Tea: Good thing I wore panties today. –Puts on Dark Magician Girl costume and sings to Pegasus-

Tristan: Ok. –Feels up Ishizu-

Tristian: That was fun! –Gets the crap kicked out of him by Ishizu, Marik, Odion, and Wolf604-

Wolf604: COOKIE! –Holds the Everlasting Cookie on high-

Wolf604: Littlekuriboh1fan wrote**: ****Love your work please keep it up. Now here some dares. First who here has watch Twilight ? Be honest. Anyone who havn't will have to watch. Kiaba: dress in a bridle costume and get Noah to propost. Final dare make Yami and Kiaba tag duels against Yami Bakura and Malik wearing Lady Gaga costumes. That's all.**

Wolf604: Those who have not seen Twilight raise your hands. –Wolf604, Yugi, Joey, Seto, Yami Bakura, and Yami Marik raise their hand-

-Watches Twilight-

Yami Bakura: I'm now Team Anti-Twilight.

Yami Marik: Where was Buffy when we needed her?

Wolf604: That was . . . the worst movie ever. Real vamoires don't sparkle. I wish they had Alcuard from Hellsing in Twilight. Now THAT would be a good movie.

Seto: I agree. Let's flag their Youtube account.

Wolf604: Do they have one?

Seto: I don't know. But even still . . . –Burns the copy of Twilight- vampires suck.

Joey: -Crying like a girl- Best. Movie. Evah!

Seto: -Puts on a girdle- Noah. Will you marry me?

Noah: No. I only like kids like Tristan.

Atem: I feel pretty. –Comes out in Poker Face costume-

Seto: I hate Lady Gaga. –Comes out in Bubble Costume-

Yami Bakura: -Glares as he comes out in Just Dance outfit-

Marik: MY DREAM HAS COME TRUE! –Comes out in Bad Romance outfit-

Atem, Seto, Yami Bakura, and Marik: Duel!

-Several episodes later Atem and Seto win (What a surprise)-

Wolf604: Our final review comes from RoseleafISHTAR : **Yami Marik and ****Yami Bakura****, I dare you to ****duct tape****Seto**** and Odion together! FOR THE LULZ.**

Seto: What does this accomplish?

Yami Marik: We be doing it for the lulz! –Yami Marik and Yami Bakura duct tape Seto and Odion together-

**Well that's all folks. I will try to get the next chappie up by Sunday/Monday. Bye! Review and Comment . . . or Seto Kaiba kills your puppy next!**


	7. Screw the Rules

Ask The Cast of Yugioh

Chapter 7: Screw the Rules

Tea: And then this one time at duel camp, I stuck my entire deck up my-

Wolf604: Looks like we have more reviews.

Tea: But I was getting to the best part.

Wolf604: Stop your complaining woman and make me a sandwich.

Tea: Maybe I will! –Storms off-

Wolf604: So our first review is from James95: **Wow, that was just wow.**

Truths:

Marik: What dirty things did you do to perople when you posessed them? Come on be honest.

Atem and Mai: Have you considered weightwatchers?

Dares

All the guys: Wear the police tape outfit from the "Telephone" music video from the start to the end of the chapter.

Noah: Show us your real face!

Joey: Either blind Serenity or let her, Duke and Tristan go out.

Marik: I made Joey dance the Hula.

Joey: Well that isn't so bad.

Marik: Dressed as Sailor Moon.

Joey: -_-

Marik: I made Tea eat goldfish.

Tea: I love that yummy snackfood.

Marik: Yeeeaaahhhhhhhh . . . snackfood.

Wolf604: Wow. That's it?

Marik: Oh, and I had them perform sexual acts.

Wolf604: -_- Of course you did.

Atem: Better watch yourself sister! –Snaps finger like a sassy black woman-

Mai: Are you blind James95? With boobs like these who needs Weightwatchers?

Yugi: Cosplay! Super Special Awesome!

-All the guys come out in costume-

Seto: I hate you all.

Noah: Well . . . ok. –shows his real face-

Seto: WHAT THE FUUUUUUUUUUUUUU-

-Noah looks the same, just slightly older-

Wolf604: BIIIIGGGGGGGG disappointment there.

Joey: Hmmmmmmmmm. –Thinks for several seconds- Serenity come here for a second.

Serenity: What is it big brother?

-Joey throws acid in Serenity's eyes-

Serenity: AHHHHHH! Joey I'm blind? Why would you do that!

Joey: Trust me your better off this way. –Glares at Tristan and Duke-

Wolf604: Next review is from Amylou11987: **LOL this fic is awesome!**  
**wolf604 heres an million cookies and loads of pop ! have fun ! *Drags Yami Barkura and Yami Marik off !**

Okay dares! oh i do respect the blue eyes *holds up three blues* there may fav's

joey: i dare you to have to tell one truth to each person in the room!

noah: i dare you to steal seto's coat

Yami: i dare you to sit through the hole sries of yugioh gx and 5d's

Yami bakura and yami marik do you fancy going getting drunk off are arses!

seto: say srew the rules i have green hair and srew the rules i have money!

tea: go play with the trains!

Seto: Wha? –Looks through deck- Where did you- How? –Glares-

Joey: Atem- I think you're an as-bleep-ole. Seto- I dreamed we had gay sex in a dream. Yugi- For like the first year I thought you were a baby panda. Marik and Yami Marik- I think you both need to get laid. Ishizu- I think your kinda hot too.

Marik and Wolf504: HEY!

Yami Bakura and Bakura- I think your accents are annoying. Nyeh. Noah- You're a creepy little bast-bleep-rd. Mai- I like your boobies. Serenity- You are adopted. Tristan- I killed your puppy.

Tristan: SKIP! –crys-

Joey: Duke- I was the one who used all your eyeliner. Mokuba- I think you may be a Pokemon or a retarded animal baby.

-Everyone beats the crap out of Joey-

Noah: Ah ha! –Hold's up Seto's old coat from the first season (the purple one)- Victory is mine!

Seto: Whatever, I have my super smexy coats now. And this one has a built in collar radio –presses button-

German Guy: HAIL KAIBA!

Seto: -Turns off radio- See?

Atem: !

-And so after much kicking and screaming Atem watched the entire whole of GX and 5D's-

Atem: -drools a little-

Wolf604: I think he's kinda dead . . . again. –Pokes Atem with a stick-

Yami Bakura: I don't drink.

Yami Marik: What purpose would being drunk serve in DESTROYING THE PHAROH?

Wolf604: I take that as a no.

Seto: Fine! But I had better get my Blue Eye's back or I'll sue your ass and then kill your puppy. –With no effort or emotion- Screw the rules I have green hair. Screw the rules I have money.

Tristan: Hurray! I love trains. Choo-Choo! –Runs towards trains-

Joey: Tristan no! –Tristan is run over by train-

Marik: I totally saw that coming.

-Plane lands on train that ran over Tristan-

Marik: Okay maybe not that.

-Ocean Liner also falls on train-

Marik: Or that.

Wolf604: I LOVE YOU! –Dives into cookie and soda-

Yami Bakura and Yami Marik: ! –Gets dragged off-

Wolf604: That was tasty. Our next review comes from SariaHael:**YAY, another chappie! Hey, can u make Yami Marik act like he's in love with Yugi for a chapter? And let me glomp Ryou? Chocolate cake if you do!**

Wolf604: I guess I can. Let me pry Yami Marik away from Amylou11987. –Steals Yami Marik-

Yami Marik: The horror, the unimaginable horror.

Wolf604: -Smacks Yami Marik upside the head- Pull yourself together! You have a review. –Reads review-

Yami Marik: Oh, you have got to be kidding me!

Wolf604: I don't like it anymore than you do. But the fans have spoken.

Yami Marik: I read this in a Fanfic once. It kinda went along the lines of: Well gee Yugi, I love you sooooooooooo much. Forhet the fact I have tried to kill you and hate you with every fiber of my being. NOW LOVE ME!

Yugi: Ummm. Gee, thanks.

Yami Marik: Want a hug?

Yugi: Ummmmmmm. No thanks –Takes a step away from Yami Marik- I'm good.

Yami Marik: LOVE ME!

Wolf604: Chocolate cake! -Starts eating-

Gabriel Iglesias: Can I have some?

Wolf604: Sure. -Eats with Fluffy-

Yugi: Can I have some?

Wolf604: -Finishes cake- No.

Yugi: Ass-bleep-le.

Wolf604: ThatsWhatCheeseSaid wrote: **HA! These always make me laugh too hard! HAHAHA-oh my sides...**

Wellll, onto other matters...

Marik, I TRUTH you to tell me your favorite song by Lady Gaga (who is awesome)! Also, tell me your feelings on Yami Bakura...

Everyone, I dare you to pick one person of the same gender (NOT including yourself *looks at Atem accusingly*) who you'd rather make out with. I'm not saying you have to actually make out with them! I have calmed my yaoi senses today...

Oh, and I dare Yami Bakura to make out with Marik.

Yep, I totally calmed my yaoi senses thar...

~cheese

Marik: My all time favorite is "Dancing Queen."

Yami Bakura: That isn't Lady Gagga. That is ABBA you idiot.

Marik: Close enough.

Yami Bakura: Not really.

Marik: Silence! I kill you!

Yami Marik: Are you done fighting with your GIRLFRIEND? Now tell us how you REALLY feel about him.

Marik: Bakura, I hate you more than anything in this world. I hate you so much that if you died today I would be crushed because I couldn't have you here to hate anymore. I would kill myself so I could keep on hating you in the afterlife. I hate you more than life itself.

Yami Bakura: I feel the exact same way. Minus the part of killing myself.

Wolf604: Okay then. Who would you guys kiss of the same gender?

Atem: Marik. I guess.

Tea: Mana

Mana: Mai

Tristan: Joey

Joey: Tristan

Seto: -glares- No one.

Pegasus: Seto.

Mokuba: Huh?

Duke: Duke Devlin would do everyone.

Serenity: Mana.

Noah: Mokuba

Yugi: This is sooooooooo going to cause a yoai-fest but I guess Atem.

Ishizu: Mana all the way.

Marik: Florence (aka Yami Bakura)

Yami Marik: Mr. Tweetums.

Odion: This is going to cause so much yoai but I guess Master Marik.

Bakura: Yami Bakura

Yami Bakura: -glares- I hate all yoai fans. I choose Bakura.

Mai: Mana.

Yami Bakura: I hate you all so much you yoai crazed people! –Makes out with Marik- Gawd! –Washes mouth out with soap-

Wolf604: Ok then our next review is from RyouxMana4eva: **Hey, I'm not emo anymore! Ok, Kei is my other half, like Bakura and Yami Bakura. Got it? Okay.  
**

Seto: Yeah sure. And I am not richer than you and don't have the Guinness Book of World Record's record for largest ego.

**Truths~**

Yami Bakura, who would you rather glomp you? Wolfy or Bakura?

Dares~

Bakura, marry Mana! XD I always wanted that to happen!

Seto, go into the fangirl closet... I have a grudge against you.

Tristan, everyone is apparently ignoring you, so go and beat the crap out of Tea for the fun of it.

Yami Bakura, sing Agony by KOTOKO

Atemu, you must steal wolfy's everlasting cookie! XD

Noah, go in the fangirl closet and kick Seto where the sun don't shine.

Yami Bakura: Well in order to stop this wave of slashing me and my weaker other, I guess I'll pick Wolf604.

Tea: I love weddings. -Stars in eyes-

Bakura: W-W-W-WHAT! –Mana comes out in bride dress-

Wolf604: -Appears in priest clothes- Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union and blah blah blah. You may now kiss the bride.

Bakura: WHAT! I THINK YOU BLOODY MISSED A FEW- -Mana makes out with Bakura and then drags him out to the limo as they start the honeymoon-

Seto: ! –Gets dragged into fangirl closet-

Tristan: -Returns from the dead- I like hurting people! –Beats up Tea-

Yami Bakura: For fu-bleep-k's sake I am not Justin Bieber or Beaver or whatever he is called.

Wolf604: Just get it over with.

Yami Bakura: Itsuka mita yumeTodokanai tsubuyaki dakeYoru no hikari ni tsutsumarete samayoi yukuYagate mihiraku sono hitomi Unmei naraSemete Sou, ima dake...Kanawanai to utsumuku Yorukaze ni tada unadareNamida Tsukikage Te no hira ni afureteyukuNani ga hoshii no?Kuchibiru wa yami ni furuete itaDeatta ano toki ni mune tsuita egaoMamoritakute Zutto kuzuresou na yakusoku woItami tsubusu hodo ni dakishimetetaSoba ni ireru dake deOnaji jikan ni irareru dake deTooi kioku Yomigaeru kanashimi mo atatamete yukeru noniMawari tsuzukete iru omoi niYasuragi michita owari wa kuru no?Kurikaeshita toikake wa ten ni maiAke no sora no Hikari ni kawaruSubete maboroshi Ukande wa mata kietekuJanen kakikesu yubisaki ni karamitsuita mujaku no kusariMogaku hodo kodoku wo andeitaTachikirareru you ni kibisu kaesu kazeTsumetasugiru ima mo "Kimi ga iru kara dayo" toYami ni ochita kotoba HanarenaiIki wo shiteru dake deOnaji itami wo kanjiru dake deHonno sukoshi shiawase wo tsumiageru aiKizuite shimattaKogoete kata yoseru hitomi niMamoritai mono Mitsukatta karaTsugi no yoake Te ni shiteta koukai de sabita kakeraHikari ni kaeruFureau dake de sono shiawase wo omotte dake deKomiagetekuTsuka no ma no sayonara mo Kienu kizuna ni naru toSoba ni irareru dake deOnaji jikan ni irareru dake deTooi kioku Yomigaeru kanashimi mo atatamete yukeru noniKizamikomarete ita shirushi niMichibikare mata taoreru toki moMitsumeatta isshun ga sennen no kioku wo koeHikari ni kawaru

Atem: -Snaps out of coma- I think I can do that.

Wolf604: -Pulls out shotgun- Don't even think about-

-Atem tackles Wolf604 to the ground as a gunshot goes off-

Mokuba: Oh my Gawd!

Pegasus: Oh Dear!

Marik: Well . . . that's not good.

-Wolf604's headless body twitches-

Yugi: Pharaoh you killed the author!

Atem: I-I-I didn't mean to.

Joey: This is soooooooo not good.

-Another Wolf604 walks in-

Wolf604: Hey guys! What happened to my cookie guarding robot?

Atem: Wait. It was a robot?

Wolf604: Yeah.

Atem: That is highly unbelievable.

Wolf604: And playing a magical card game isn't?

Marik: Where on earth did you get this?

Wolf604: I kinda stole it from Tony Stark.

_Meanwhile thousands . . . you know what screw this. It was funny at first, but now it is just retarded. I quit. –Narrator leaves-_

Tony Stark: -Standing in an now empty workshop- WHAT THE F-bleep-k HAPPENED TO ALL MY STUFF?

_Narrator: I better get that dental plan for this . . . Meanwhile Thousands of Miles Away . . ._

Noah: Sure. –Walks in and kicks Seto in the butt- Man, I am going to have to repress what I saw those fangirls doing to Seto. –Shudders-

Wolf604: Thanks you come again. Now then our final review comes from ShadowGard667: **Cool! I've never read a Truth/Dare fic that was actually FUNNY, before! And, now, to grab myself a piece of the action, if I can.**

Oh, and how about we add Serenity to the mix...?

Dares

Tea and Mai: Since there's just SOOO much Yaoi going on, I think it's time to break things up a bit. So get to it! Start making out, now!

Kaiba: I dare you to duel Joey, while he uses your deck, and you use his! Oh, and give Wolf604 a damn Duel Disk, already. That's an order.

Yugi: Hmm... Kidnap Mokuba and hold him for ransom!

Tristan: Get your wish, and make out with Serenity, while Joey is strapped into a chair, forced to watch!

Atem: Destroy your Leather Shoes!(YGOTAS ftw!) And THEN, burn the person you love most ALIVE!

Marik and Bakura: I dunno... Watch six hours of Yaoi straight - then do everything you just saw to each other!

Truths

Kaiba: Why haven't you used your money to screw the rules of this fanfic, yet?

Tristan: Does your voice actually give you Super Strength?

Every male: How much, honestly, do you all love your fan girls? On that note, how much Yaoi do you watch, daily? BE TRUTHFUL!

Joey: How pissed are you that I forced you to watch Tristan make-out with your sister? XD

Wolf604: Heheh... Good stuff... keep posting more! ^_^

Wolf604: OMG! Our first yuri! –Balloons fall from the sky-

Tea and Mai: -Blush and make out-

Every Guy: -All the dudes covers their crotch-

Wolf604: -Holds tissues to nose to stop blood from flowing- I think I better save Seto. –Brings back Seto-

Seto: Please no more Joey/Seto fanficti- oh I'm back.

Wolf604: You got lucky Kaiba. –Reads him his dare-

Seto: Whatever dweeb. –Gives Joey his deck as they exchange-

-1 minute later-

Seto: Easiest victory ever.

Wolf604: AND?

Seto: Fine. –Throws Wolf604 a duel disk-

Wolf604: VICTORY! My life is now complete.

Yugi: Hey Seto, why didn't you give him one before?

Seto: Because I am a rich billionaire with nothing better to do than make those under me suffer.

Yugi: Ummmmmmmm. Okay. –Kidnaps Mokuba- Give me a million dollars or you won't ever see him again.

Mokuba: Ah! Seto help me!

Seto: I don't negotiate with terrorists.

Joey: What! –Tied to chair-

Tristan: Hurray for loli! –Makes out with Serenity before she kicks him in the balls-

-Every guy covers his crotch and wince-

Wolf604: I think I heard something shatter.

Atem: Not my smexy leather shoes!

Wolf604: Do it!

-Atem: T_T -Burns his leather shoes-

-Bakura and Mana come back from honeymoon-

Bakura: She did things to me no fangirl could ever dream of.

Mana: 3

-And so Bakura and Marik watch hours of Yoai-

Wolf604: Ok boys . . . or girls. Show us what you learned.

Bakura: I hate you.

Marik: No I hate you.

Bakura: Believe it!

Wolf604: What the f-bleep- did they watch?

Pegasus: Naruto.

Wolf604: -Facepalm- For the last time, Naruto and Emo are not gay!

Seto: -Glares- I know that! I just haven't because, that is stupid.

Wolf604: In other words you just hadn't though of it.

Tristan: Yes it does. My voice is everything. All that once was and will be. My voice can control time and space, love and death. My voice can see into your mind. MY VOICE CAN SEE INTO YOUR SOOOOUUUULLLLLLLL.

Wolf604: Really?

Tristan: No.

-Everyone face faults-

Wolf604: Ok. Which guys watch yoai? –Noah, Marik, and Grandpa (Who will now be appearing for the rest of this fanfic) raise their hands.-

Noah: 5 hours

Marik: 12 hours

Grandpa: 456 hours

Yugi: Grandpa! There are only 24 hours a day.

Grandpa: That may be true. I usually keep my Black Luster Solider porn on fast forward. And watch it over and over and over and over again. . . . Where am I?

Joey: On a scale of 1 to Brooklyn Rage? BROOKLYN RAGE!

Wolf604: Well, that's it for tonight. The next chappie will have A SPECIAL GUEST!

Seto: Let me guess. Ghost Nappa?

Wolf604: -Glares- Thanks for ruining the surprise.

**Well that's all folks. I will try to get the next chappie up soon. REMEMBER: GHOST NAPPA WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPPIE! IF U DON"T KNOW WHO THAT IS GOOGLE HIM OR WATCH TEAM FOUR STAR ON YOUTUBE. NOW!**

**Bye! Review and Comment . . . or Tristan's voice will find you.**


	8. Love and Marriage

Ask The Cast of Yugioh

Chapter 8: Love and Marriage

Ghost Nappa: Oh yeah, this s-bleep- got real.

Yugi: I still don't understand.

Wolf604: What don't you understand?

Yugi: I thought this was Ask the Cast of YUGIOH.

Wolf604: It is.

Yugi: Then why is Ghost Nappa here?

Wolf604: Because, shut up.

Yugi: -_-

Wolf604: Right! On to the reviews! James95 wrote: **Why didn't you mention the whole outfit thing or any other comments? Still funny though, however I did the first Yuri, remember Insect queen/Girl Bakura?**

Wolf604: I am sorry James. My pet rabbit died and I wasn't really in a happy mood. But now I feel a bit better. As for the yuri, I can't really count it because it's kinda bestiality. Sorry mate.

Ghost Nappa: So where is the Ultra-Rare Pokemon I was promised?

Wolf604: Later.  
**  
Truths**

**Pegasus: Let's see what happens when you throw everyone else into Toon World.**

**Serenity: Who's better, Tristan or Duke?**

**Mai: Why do you have lesbo Amazon cards? Be honest.**

**Everyone: Team Edward or team Jacob?**

**Dares**

**Serenity: After getting your eyes fixed yet again, in front of Joey see if ****Mai's card spirits are lesbians.**

**Tristan: Invite your favourite five TDI characters to the next chapter. ****dares ****can be made for them and Wolfy has to agree to this!**

**Wolfy: Here's an bottomless cookie jar. SUPER BINGE TIME!**

**Mokuba: Burn all BLUE EYED DRAGONS!**

**thanks**

Serenity: Well Duke I guess. He IS the only man to win a gold metal in bedroom gymnastics, even though I have no idea what that means.

Duke: Let me show you sometime.

Joey: Oh, no you don't! –Tackles Duke while Tristan cries in the emo corner-

Mai: Yes. I have several Amazon lesbian cards. But their breasts are not as amazing as mine.

Wolf604: Team Jacob raise your hands. –Mai, Serenity, Tristan, Duke, Bakura, Mana, and Noah raise their hands-

Wolf604: Team Edward raise your hands. –Yugi, Tea, Joey, Mokuba, Marik, Odion, Ishizu, and Pegasus raise their hands-

Wolf604: And last, but not least. Who is Team Anti-Twilight? –Wolf604, Yami Marik, Yami Bakura, Seto, Grandpa, and Ghost Nappa raise their hands-

Serenity: Okay, I'll try. –Gets eyes fixed in front of Joey-

Joey: That was disgusting. I watched her eyes get popped out and then put back in. I will never be able to look at her again.

Serenity: Ok, James I'll see what her duel spirits are like. –Blushes-

Wolf604: Well what did you see?

Serenity: I watched her Harpy Ladies, her duel spirits, having an orgy.

-Everyone stares at Mai-

Wolf604: . . . Cool.

Tristan: Hurray. I want Owen, Gwen, Duncan, Heather, and Brittany.

Wolf604: -Sigh- I really don't like TDI but whatever. –Snaps fingers- They'll be here next chapter James.

Pegasus: -Opens Toon World- Hurray! Cartoons are fabulous.

Wolf604: Well this sucks.

Yugi: How so.

Wolf604: Trust me on this mate.

Yugi: What's the worst that can happen?

-Everyone gets sucked into Toon World-

Atem: What in the name of Ra?

Tea: Hey, this isn't so bad.

-Everyone looks more cartoon-ish-

Wolf604: Cookies! –Starts an epic cookie binge-

Seto: Don't even- –Mokuba sets Blue Eye Cards on fire-

Mokuba: Sorry Big Brother. But I fear those fangirls more than you.

Seto: Don't even speak to me.

Mokuba: For how long?

Seto: Till the day you die alone because you got AIDS.

Mokuba: T_T

Wolf604: Damn Seto, that's cold! Anyway, the next review comes from ThatsWhatCheeseSaid: **WHY CAN I NOT STOP LAUGHTING AT THESE? Anywho...**

**Wolf604, i dare you to go buy a bunch of cookies for yourself and eat it. You deserve it for all the yaoi I forced you to write (hey, I got fetishes...)**

**Everyone, I truth you to tell me your VERY FAVORITE yaoi couple. I don't care ****if you don't like yaoi. Nyeh.**

**Also, Atem and Duke, I dare you to BURN YOUR MASCARA! MWAHAHAHAHA!**

**Also, Yami Marik, give Noah a hug.**

Wolf604: MORE COOKIES! –Dives into cookies-

-Everyone sweat drops-

Yugi: I am amazed he doesn't die from over eating or have diabetes.

-Everyone nods in agreement-

Wolf604: So what is everyone's favorite yoai pair? I'd say but screw the reviews, I'm an Author. :P

Atem: Yugi and Me.

Yugi: Marik and Bakura

Seto: None.

Wolf604: You sadly have to do it.

Seto: -Glares- Hmmmmmmm. –evil grin- Joey and Yugi

Joey: Nyeh? Two can play at that game rich boy! You and Mokuba.

Seto: That's disgusting. It's bad enough he is going through Japanese puberty.

Mokuba: Charmander.

Seto: Shut up Charmander.

Ghost Nappa: Is that the Pokemon you promised me?

Wolf604: Ummmmmmmmm . . . yyyeeeaaaahhhhh.

Ghost Nappa: Bit-bleep-in'.

Marik: Seto and Yugi. –Seto glares at Marik-

Yami Marik: Zorc and Yami Bakura

Yami Bakura: Zorc and Me because that makes no bloody sense. A giant dinosaur and me? Ha!

Tea: Yugi and Atem.

Mai: Joey and Seto –Seto shoots her a death glare-

Mokuba: What is yoai? Pikachew!

Noah: Mokuba and Me.

Bakura: Zorc and Diabound.

Grandpa: Black Luster Solider and Me.

Mana: Atem and Seto –Seto glares at her-

Pegasus: Bakura and Yami Marik.

Serenity: Duke and Joey.

Odion: Winged Dragon of Ra and All the male Gummi Bears

Ishizu: Bakura and Atem

Wolf604: And now for random destruction of beauty products. -Wolf604 hands them flamethrowers-

Wolf604: Make it quick.

-Duke and Atem burn their mascara as they shed tears over their lost at a mock funeral for their mascara-

Wolf604: Get over it you two. –Smacks Duke and Atem upside their heads-

Noah: Hug? Why is a hug so bad?

Yami Marik: Huuuuuuugggggggggg!

Noah: Oh GAWD! IT BURNS! –Yami Marik gives Noah a 'hug'-

Wolf604: Poor bast-bleep-rd Anyway, Littlekuriboh1fan wrote: **Yay my dares were used in the last that's super special awsome! Ok now here are some more. **

**Seto: Give Mokuba sugar and lots of it! **

**Yugi:Listen to a Justine Bieber song then sing it (I don't care which one you choose.). **

**Truths  
Mokuba: Is Ghost Nappa really your father? If he is go give him a Malvin like hug. (If that's posible.)**

Seto: Are you insane? Have you any idea what he is like when on a sugar high?

Wolf604: No. So do it.

-Seto feeds Mokuba tons of sugar-

Mokuba: -Talking very fast and loud in a high pitch voice- Higuys!It's me FRED! Or am I Mokuba? I DONT KNOW! ! !

Tristan: Holy –bleep- on a –bleep- sandwich.

-Mokuba running around in circles-

Seto: Good thing I had this. –Shoots Mokuba with a tranquilizer-

Yugi: Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! –Is forced to listen to a Justin Bieber song-

Wolf604: Now sing it.

Yugi: Ohh wooaah (3x)  
You know you love me,I know you care  
Just shout whenever, And I'll be there  
You want my love, You want my heart  
And we will never ever ever be apart

-Sings rest of song-

Seto: My ears are bleeding.

Ghost Nappa: I would have died listening to that song if I weren't already dead.

Mokuba: Are you my daddy. I always wanted a daddy.

Ghost Nappa: Yes, pokemon. Now come over here so I can capture you.

-Mokuba hugs Ghost Nappa-

Wolf604: Nothing happened.

Yami Marik: No, no! THIS is how you do it. –Has group hug with Ghost Nappa and Mokuba-

Mokuba: HE'S KILLING ME!

Ghost Nappa: Oh IT'S LIKE BEING IN HELL! SAVE ME VEGETA!

_Meanwhile Thousands of Miles Away . . ._

Vegeta: -Reading this FanFic- Hehehehehe. Payback is a bit-bleep-ch Nappa. Now to slaughter innocent villagers to find the dragonballs. Wakka Wakka.

_Meanwhile Thousands of Miles Away . . ._

Wolf604: Wow. That looked painful. I never knew a hug could be deadly . . . even for a ghost.

Everyone minus Yami Marik: 0.0

Wolf604: Let's press on. RyouxMana4eva wrote: **I love this story soooooo much my friend. Seto, FYI, I am related to the pop concert queen in the Philippines, and Vanessa, don't know which one? ****Google ****high school musical.**

Seto: SCREW THE PHILIPPINES/VANESSA I HAVE MONEY!

**Truths~****Pegasus**** or Tea?****Mana****?**

**Yami, who do you hate more?**

**Yami Marik~ do you secretly live your hikari?**

**Bakura~ do you truly love**

**Dares~**

**Tristan, go on a date with serenity!**

**Duke, flame all your dice! XD**

**Make Mana pregnant with Bakura's child! XD**

Atem: Tea. Hands down. –Tea goes into the emo corner with Tristan-

Yami Marik: No comment. :P

Bakura: -Blushes- If I don't say yes then I know Mana will castrate me with a rusty knife. –Looks over and see Mana sharpening knife- So yes.

Tristan: Hurray! –Kidnaps Serenity-

Joey: Get back here! –Runs after them-

Duke: Not my dice too!

Wolf604: Here use this napalm.

Yugi: Where did you get all this stuff?

Wolf604: Ebay.

Yami Bakura: I doubt that.

Wolf604: Blackmarket Ebay.

Duke: Why! –Burns dice-

Wolf604: Now that is somethinh I can't do. But, I know what can help. –Pushes Mana and Bakura into the naughty closet- And now for the finishing touch. –Puts a 'Do NOT Disturb' sign on closet-

Mokuba: How will that help?

Wolf604: Well Mokuba, when a man loves a woman he sticks his-

Seto: No! –Covers Mokuba's ears-

Wolf604: Fine Seto, but he is going to find out one of these days. Anyway, this review comes from SariaHael: **Thank you for including me:3 CHOCOLARTE CAKE FORE EVERYONE! Yeah,I'm kinda obsessed with ****chocolate cake****.**

**Anyways, for the dares, I would like to see Yami shave his hair off, Seto give me one of his awesome coats, and Ryou to read a graphic Tendershipping.**

**Truths**

**Serenity: How is it being 13 and haveing 2 sixteen year olds in love with you?**

**YamiB and YamiM: How do you get your hair like that?**

**YamiM: What do you think of Bronzeshipping?**

**Tata for now! Toodles!**

Everyone: Hurray for chocolate cake!

Atem: Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! –Shaves head bald- I have no purpose now. T_T

Seto: Fine. –Gives the purple coat from the first season-

Wolf604: I think SariaHael wanted your cool white coat.

Seto: Nevah! This is my precioussssssssssssss. –Hisses like a cat-

Everyone: 0.o

Bakura: -Comes out of the closet and reads- What. The. F-bleep-? People read and write this?

Mana: Hey! You're not done yet! –Pulls Bakura back into the closet-

-Joey walks back in with Serenity on his shoulder and a beat up Tristan-

Serenity: At times it is kinda cool. I love the attention. But it's kinda getting out of hand.

Tristan: MARRY ME!

-Joey and Duke pummel Tristan-

Yami Bakura and Yami Marik: L'Oreal. Because we are worth it.

Yami Marik: Here is what I think about it. –Summons his god card- MEGA ULTRA CHICKEN! DESTROY THEIR PATHETIC BRONZESHIPPING! –Mega Ultra Chicken destroys a bronzeshipping fanfic in a fiery ball of death and destruction-

Wolf604: -Brushes off the ashes of the bronzeshipping- Well, that was fun. Our next review comes from Amylou11987: **dude! glad you like the cookies and its nice to see another fan of teamfourstar!  
**

Ghost Nappa: Wanna play patty-cake?

**okay truths**

**Seto: 1 i don't have a puppy and 2 there my blue eyes ****get your own *yugi has them**

**Tea: how do you feel that nobody likes you !**

**Yugi What happend to your parents**

**Okay dares!**

**Atem marry any fan girl of your chosining**

**tristin marry joey!**

**yami bakura: go and kill the pharo!**

**Joey: sing broklen rage ! dressed as A BAD LADY GAGAA**

**thats all for now later !**

Tea: -Cutting herself in emo corner-

Yugi: My mom works all the time and my dad is on business trips/ cheating all the time.

Atem: -Flips through list- Ummmmmmm. That one. –Points to random fangirl-

Fangirl Number 69: Hurray!

Wolf604: -In priest clothes- I now pronounce you man and wife. Now kiss her.

-Atem is raped by fangirl-

Everyone: 0.0

Joey: Why Tristan?

Tristan: -Comes out in bride dress- Hi studly.

Joey: Nyeh. I threw up in my mouth a little.

Wolf604: We are gathered here today to marry this man to this man. Now kiss that man, man.

-Joey kisses Tristan-

Joey: I want a divorce.

Wolf604: That will be an extra $1,000.

Seto: -Glares- Give me yours. Don't make me use my coat tails of doom on you. –Takes back his Blue Eyes from Yugi after beating him up-

Atem: Why me? Take Yugi.

Yami Bakura: Oh, now this I am going to enjoy

Atem: Oh bloody hell.

-Yami Bakura goes on and kills Atem in such graphic fashion that we had to censor it several times over-

Joey: -Comes out dressed as Lady Gaga- Nyeh, nyeh, nyeh, nyeh. Nyeh, nyeh, nyeh, nyeh. Nyeh, nyeh, nyeh, nyeh. I wanna duel them like they do in Yugioh. –Sings song-

Wolf604: Lady Gaga is becoming our patron saint at this rate. So moving on, our next review comes from dr-fanmai-lover**: bervo will-ther-be-fansaivce-waith-mai&dmg a tea do really-knowabout ferindshp-is-really-about.**

Wolf604: Ok. I think. I believe that there will be a future Mai/ fanservice.

Tea: Friendship is –Several hours later- and that is why friendship is the best.

Wolf604: I . . . can't think . . . friendship . . . good.

Yugi: Good thing we have built immunity to Tea's friendship speeches after years of hearing them. Not a lot of people can handle that much friendship in such a short amount of time.

Wolf604: Friendship . . . friendship . . .

Yugi: Well, while Wolf604 recovers I'll read the reviews. This comes from earthluva: **This is AWSOME! I have a little, itty bitty request though ... This fic needs more Egyptian bishies! Bring in Akefia! XD Now, *cracks knuckles* who should I start with? Heh heh heh ...**

Wolf604: -Snaps back to reality- Ummmmm. I said I wouldn't but I don't see why not. –Brings in Akefia-

Akefia: Where am I?

Atem: Fanfic.

Akefia: Sh-bleep-t  
**  
Dare- **

**Everyone: It's genderbending time!**

**Mana ****has to cast a spell that turns everyone into the opposite sex for the entire chapter! And since all us YGO  
fans are severly deprived of yuri, EVERYONE has to make out with someone of the same gender that they currently are! Mwahahahaha!**

**All the Bakura's: One word boys: Bakushipping. Oooohhh yeah XD And you'd ****better not skimp on the good stuff! I WANT LIMEY THREESOME GOODNESS!**

**Truths-**

**Yami Bakura: What is it with you and Zork? Seriously?**

**Akefia and Atem: How come you two can speak Japanese and/or English when ****you're both ancient Egyptian? Huh?**

**Yami Marik: Have you ever hugged anyone without at least mortally injuring**  
**them?**

Wolf604: Sadly this is a Teen fanfic. So no limey, limey action for you.

Bakura: Thank god.

Wolf604: But will this do? –Pushes the three Bakuras into the Naughty Closet-

Mana: I can do that! –Switches everyone's gender except Wolf604-

Set: Hey! Why didn't it work on you?

Wolf604: Because I am to cool for school.

-Everyone has a make out orgy with the same sex-

Bakura: I love being a woman. –Pays with his new boobs-

Yami Bakura: What are you getting at? Zork and I are nothing more then business partners.

Wolf604: Partners is the key word here.

Atem: That's simple.

Akefia: Through the magic of 4Kids.

Yami Marik: Well there was this one time . . .

Wolf604: Wow. Someone live through a Yami Marik hug?

Yami Marik: Yes. He lived, but feel into a coma.

Wolf604: Oh.

Yami Marik: And then his family pulled the plug.

Wolf604: Who was it?

Yami Marik: You know what . . . I forgot.

Wolf604: -Facepalm- Anyway, our next review comes from sarah: **you are the best wolf604. please make yugi cut atems head off and them say he hates tea and then make yugi say i love you Sarah T . thanks**

Wolf604: Thanks.

Yugi: -Pulls out machete- Oooooohhhhhhhh, pharaoh.

Atem: Now Yugi. –Backs away slowly- Can't we talk this-

-Yugi decapitates Atem-

Yugi: Tea I hate you and I love Sarah T.

Tea: -Storm clouds over Tea's head in the emo corner-

Wolf604: Our next review comes from RoseleafISHTAR: **to Marik: pie.**

Marik: . . . ummmmmmm. Thanks.

Dr. Octogonapus: -Pops out of pie- DR. OCTOGONAPUS! BLAAAAHHHHH! –Shoots lazer-

Wolf604: Okkkkkkkkaaaaayyyyyyyy. Our final review comes from ChaoCream: **This is epic! I've got some Truth and some Dares for you guys...****Harpies****? Also, I dare you to beat up Joey.****Jaden Yuki**** for the win!****Bakura****- Don't worry, I'm not a fangirl, I dislike you more than I do like you. Just tell why you have white hair! I love white hair in anime!****Jaden ****Yuki****. ^.^**

Kaiba- I dare you to fix Serenity's eyesight and to have a date with her! You  
must kiss at least once during this date. Silentshipping rules!

Mai- Why do you like the

Tea- Say you hate friendship and insult every one of your friends in the  
cruelest way possible!

Yugi- You are no match in my mind to Jaden.

Joey- I dare you to go in the fangirl room. You deserve it for treating Mai  
like crap before her duel with Marik.

Atem- I dare you to watch at least ONE episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! GX! Preferably  
Japanese, but you are free to watch the 4Kids dub, if you want to torture  
yourself that much.

Serenity- Once you are done with your date with Kaiba, be honest. Did you  
enjoy it? Also, I dare you to duel Joey, after learning how to duel correctly  
and well.

Yami

Ryou Bakura- Same question about the hair, except you are one of my favorite  
charaters! Don't worry, I'm not a fangirl. My fangirlness is reserved to

Marik- Does the fact you have the Millenium Rod of all the items mean  
something... You know... "Mean something"...

Yami Marik- Mr. Tweetums is too good for you! Throw off your shackles Mr.  
Tweetums!

Seto: But her eyes are already fixed.

Wolf604: That can be fixed! –Throws acid into Serenity's eyes-

Serenity: -Rolling on ground- Oh, motherf-bleep-er!

Seto: -Sigh- Fine let's get this over with. –Has Serenity's eyes fixed and takes her on a date-

Wolf604: Welcome back love birds.

Seto: Shut up.

Ghost Nappa: Hey you forgot something.

Seto: What?

Ghost Nappa: Kiss.

-Seto and Serenity blush-

Ghost Nappa: Seto and Serenity kissing in the tree. K-I-S- S- I- N- G.

-Seto gives Serenity a quick kiss.-

Ghost Nappa: Ahhhhhhh!

Mai: Because their breasts are almost as large as mine. –Beats up Joey-

Joey: -Barely conscious- I'm a dog. _ Woof, woof.

Tea: !

Wolf604: Say it!

Tea: I-I h-h-hate . . . friend-friendship.

Yugi: Weird. I half expected the world the world to explode if she said that.

Tea: Yugi, your short. Tristan your voice doesn't give you super strength. Joey: Your a terrible furry.

Yugi: Hey! Insult us all you want.

Joey: But never insult the power of Tristan's voice.

Yugi: -Laughing- Y-You like that wanna-be! He has a Kuriboh for hair! Ahahahahahahahahaha!

Joey: Anything but that! Yoai, furry, surprise butt sex, but not the fangirls! –Joey is dragged into fangirl room-

Atem: -Watches the Japanese GX- And this is how I know there is no god.

Serenity: It was okay. All he kept talking about is fuc-bleep-ing card games and destroying Yugi. But otherwise it was fun. I got to see all of Kaibaland.

Wolf604: Did you get to ride in the Blue Eyes White Dragon jet plane? –Snickers-

Seto: Oh ha ha.

Yami Bakura: Because of the stress of watching out for fangirls. –Looks over shoulder at fangirl door and shudders-

Bakura: -From in Naughty Closet- Same reason!

Marik: . . . I don't get what your getting at.

Wolf604: You know. . .

Marik: No I don't.

Wolf604: -Whispers something into Marik's ear-

Marik: What! No! HE is the gay one. –Points to Yami Marik-

Yami Marik: Huuuuuuuggggggggggg?

-Mr. Tweetums flys away, only to be shot by a hunter-

Marik and Yami Marik: MR. TWEETUMS!

Wolf604: Well that about raps this up. Any last words Ghost of Nappa?

Ghost Nappa: I can fly.

Wolf604: Yes. Yes you can.

Yugi: See Wolf604, besides the usual run of the mill craziness, nothing bad happened.

-Bushes rustle-

Wolf604: Yeah . . . bye. –poofs out of existence-

Seto: I have a bad feeling about this.

-A squirrel runs out of the bushes-

Everyone: Awwwwwwwwww.

Tristan: It is so cute.

Squirrel: Hi everyone I am Squirrely the Squirrel, and these are my friends.

-Christmas Critters come out of bushes-

Serenity: Ah! They are adorable.

Beary the Bear: Hail Satan!

-Woodland Christmas Critters attack—

Seto: Oh GAWD! My eyes!

Joey: No not there!

Yugi: Not the face!

Yami Marik: No! No! No! Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Porcupiney the Porcupine: -Stops humping Marik in the face- I sense a great evil approching!

Deery the Deer: Is it HIM?

Porcupiney the Porcupine: Yes.

-Woodland Christmas Critters run away-

Yami Bakura: Well at least . . . this day cannot get any. . . worse.

Mr. Popo: Hi. . .

**Well that's all folks. I will try to get the next chappie up soon. Sorry if the dares are switched or messed up. Fanfiction is doing something odd.**

** Review and Comment . . . or Mr. Popo will find you.**


	9. In Which We Kill Several

Ask The Cast of Yugioh

Chapter 9: In Which we Kill Several Main Characters

Wolf604: -Punching the same key on the laptop-

Seto: Hey Wolf604, are you still typing this chapter?

Wolf604: I'm trying.

Seto: Look, hurray up. The fans are waiting.

Wolf604: I'm going as fast as I can.

Seto: Look, I didn't want to say this but some people might want to steal our stuff. Others might even say we aren't funny.

Wolf604: -Pauses- What?

Seto: I'm just saying.

Wolf604: I don't believe that!

Seto: I know right.

Wolf604: -Pissed off- I can't believe that shi- -sees Steve the Mime- You! What's your name?

Sgteve the Mime: Steve.

Wolf604: Steve. –Superkicks Steve- See! I JUST KICKED STAN! I MEAN STEVE!

Seto: Calm down Wolf-

Wolf604: Don't tell me to calm down! -Walking away superkicking random people- I can't believe that sh-bleep-! You gotta be kidding me!

Seto: I don't know if that's funny. But it brought a smile to my face. (RIP puppy)

Yugi: So until Wolf604 cools down or runs out of people to superkick, I will be the host for today. –Wolf604 superkicks Jaden Yuki who will not be on this show-

Seto: I don't think Wolf604 will run out of people anytime soon. –Wolf604 superkicks Naruto who will also not appear in this fanfic-

Yugi: So our first review comes from ChaoCream: **LOL! Interesting...****Mana****: Revive Mr. Tweetums! He is everything!****Dragon Ball Z**** when you get  
older?****There must be a reason****!****Marik****: What is up with your eye? I mean seriously. Is it an illusion or are you just that crazy, or what?****first word****that comes to your mind other then what is in this sentence and you can start when I finish the sentence!****one more time****and I will try to  
request GX characters to show up! I probably won't succeed, but hey. Worth a try.**

**Yugi: HOW DARE YOU LAUGH AT ME! FEEL THE BURN OF THE FANGIRL ROOM! Before that however, I dare you to make out with Tea. Since you hate her.**

**Atem: So... Do you support Regalshipping? I know I don't. In case you don't know, its You and Mai.**

**Wolf: Can we get Kisara in here? I like her. ^.^**

**Mai: Do you like Valon at all? You know... One of the guys on the motorcycles?**

**Joey: Watch a Puppyshipping AMV.**

**Seto: What is your favorite NON-YAOI pairing? It can be any, even including Yuri. It does not have to include you. And be honest. I'd prefer it if you didn't just choose two people you hate and put them together so they'll get mad. Also, I dare you to make Duel Academy in the future! I am the cause of GX now! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Mokuba: Do you think you'll look like Raditz from**

**Pegasus: Choose someone and force them to watch your favorite cartoon.**

**Mai: I dare you to sing a Britney Spears song. Your choices are "3" or "If You ****Seek Amy". Also, dress a little with a little "flair" if you know what I mean. ****Also, why did you choose the song out of the two?**

**Tea: Why are you so annoying?**

**Bakura: I dare you to get high. I don't know why, I just thought I needed to ****think of something.**

**Yami Bakura: Say the first thing that comes to your mind.**

**Everyone: Does anyone remember Miho? From Season 0? If so, what exactly h****appened to her? Also, make fun of Jaden**

Yugi: Why?

Tea: I love you ChaoCream! –Makes out with Yugi before he is pulled into the fangirl room-

Atem: I'm okay with it. It's kinda out there but how can I say no to those taa-taas?

Mana: Hurray! –Revives -

-Mr. Tweetums returns as a horrible disfigured blob of guts and feathers-

Mr. Tweetums: Kill . . . me.

Marik: Mr. Tweetums! –Hugs the disgusting blob to chest- I missed you.

Seto: That is one of the most disgusting thing I have ever seen. –Everyone nods in agreement-

Wolf604: -Returns- If I said no would you hate me?

Seto: I would think so.

Wolf604: Fine. –Uses his dark powers to summon Kisara-

Mai: I like him as a friend nothing more.

_Meanwhile Thousands of Miles Away . . ._

Valon: -Bowing before his Mai shrine and chanting- Boobies, taa-taas, boobies, taa-taas.

_Meanwhile Thousands of Miles Away . . ._

Joey: Nyeh. What is puppy shipping? Is it like a furry? –Logs onto Youtube and watches a puppyshipping AMV- . . . It was almost as bad as that wet dream I had about Seto.

Seto: Non-yoai? Hmmmmmmmm. The Dark Magician and Mana because that is the same thing my teacher would do to me. Dress me up in short skirts and teach me things. As for duel academy I guess I can build one.

-And that is the true story as to how Duel Academy was founded-

Wolf604: Okay. Wait, what?

Mokuba: That would be so cool! I hope I even get a tail!

Pegasus: My favorite cartoon is Invader Zim. And I chose Mokuba.

Mokuba: What is Invader Zim?

-And so Mokuba was forced to watch every Invader Zim episode-

Mokuba: That was the most amazing and horrible show I have ever seen. My eyes were raped more times then a Japanese schoolgirl. Only this time fangirls didn't do it.

Seto: This is going to cost me so much having to put him through therapy.

Mai: -Changes into a very skimpy outfit- Wow. A song that isn't Lady Gaga. I think I will chose 3 because that is one more than the number of boobs I have. –Clears throat-

Wolf604: That makes perfect sense.

Mai: 1 2 3

Not only you and me

Got one eighty degrees

And i'm caught in between

Countin'

1 2 3

Peter paul & mary

Gettin' down with 3p

Everybody loves ***

Countin'

-Sings the rest of the song-

Tea: Hey! You are just jealous of my friendship.

Bakura: But, aren't drugs are bad? –Wolf604 forces Bakura to get high.- Ya man.-smokes- dis sh-bleep- is da best. –Chuckles- The snazeberries be tasting like the snazeberries.

Seto: So when Bakura gets high he has a Jamaican accent?

Wolf604: I guess so.

Yami Marik: It is the flow of power in my veins and I am not crazy. Just mad.

Yami Bakura: Tacos.

Atem: What you talking about Willis? Who is the Miho?

Joey: I have no idea what you are talking about.

Wolf604: The girl from Season Zero.

Atem: There was a season zero?

Wolf604: Our next review is from DetectiveTective: **OMG This is fricking hilarious! Now I know who my competition is! About 2 years ago, I stopped writing in my Ask Naruto story, but mark my words, I will make a comeback with my YGOTAS Evil Council story parody (property of the guy that plays ****card games**** and LittleKuriboh... the OTEHR guy that likes to play card games... I think...)! Now where was I...? Oh yeah... truths and dares... hmmm...**

Wolf604: Your Evil Council (LittleKuriboh and Team Four Star are GODS btw) can't handle this amount of funny firepower! Join me and together we could rule the galaxy as father and son.

Seto: But you don't have a son. In fact, I don't think- -Gets superkicked by Wolf604-

Wolf604: Silence! I kill you!

Yugi: He makes a good point.

**Truths for Joey**

**Joey: Please tell everyone what is the deal with the furry outfits and the dream sex with Kaiba?**

**Truths for Tristan**

**I'm curious... I remember seeing you freak out from watching Bakura summoning an Alien Duel Monster (Episode 46 I think... Final Deathstination). So now I'm curious to say... what would you think if you saw Zorc?**

**Dares for both Marik and Bakura**

**I dare you to sit together and make your own yaoi fanfiction, and I DARE you to actually post it on Fanfiction dot net! lol. I don't care how crappy it is (Just don't make it a few sentences though), I want to see it! lol XD**

**Dares for Pharoah Atem**

**I dare you to tie Yugi down on a bed and smother whipped cream on his bare chest. You can lick it off if you want to. XD Haha! Try THAT!**

Joey: Well, after Seto defeated me in a duel at Duelist Kingdom I had a dream where I was his naughty little doggy and he had to punish me.

Seto: I threw up in my mouth a little.

Wolf604: Me too.

Tristan: Zorc? –Sees a picture of Zorc- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! –Tristan's head explodes-

Wolf604: Ahhhhh! I have blood all over me!

Atem: I am going to be picking Tristan parts out of my hair for weeks!

Pegasus: My new suit! Not fabulous!

Marik: I have always wanted to write my own yoai.

Bakura: Fine but I type.

Marik: No fu-bleeping- way! I'm the expert in all things yoai.

Wolf604: How about this. You both write for thirty seconds. You can write anything you want and the other can't delete anything. Sound good?

Mairk and Bakura: -Glaring at each other- Fine.

-And so they made a yoai after much fighting, cursing, and overall preteen-like behavior-

Wolf604: If you want to read what Marik and Bakura wrote, look on my home page. You can't miss it.

Atem: -Pulls out whip cream- I have been saving this for a special occasion.

Wolf604: I'm hungry. –Eats a cookie as he brings back Yugi from the fangirl closet-

Yugi: Not again! –Tied down on a bed as Atem puts whipped cream on Yugi's bare chest-

Atem: Yummy. –Licks off the whipped cream-

Yugi: -Giggling- Hey that tickles!

Tea: -Nosebleed-

Wolf604: So yeah, I bet every fangirl just had their dream come true. But onward we must go! So our next review is from RoseleafISHTAR: **Omg that was hilarious. Squirrely, Beary? Tell me Chikideedee the Chikidee isn't going to be there.****Double Dee**** from ****Ed Edd n Eddy****,  
including the sock on your head. use Bakura's.**

**Anywhom, I dare Yami Mariku to cosplay as Double D from Ed, Edd, and Eddy.**

Yami Marik: -Comes out as Double D from Ed, Edd, and Eddy- I feel ridiculous. -Puts on Bakura's sock- Now where are those jawbreakers?

Wolf604: Here. –Throws a jawbreaker at Yami Marik-

Yami Marik: Oh it tastes like the souls of innocents. –Sucking on the jawbreaker-

Wolf604: This review is from Yami Ace and Neko: **alright before i even start Put Duke Tristan and (put bug boy and Rex in there as well) so all four of them can go in and say hi to the rabid fangirls**

**Yami Ace: *snickers***

**send Atem over to us so he can bloody calm down. *thinks* there was something else *remembers* ohh yeah that's it Seto (knowing him would want to kill me after i've said it) has to date Joey (yes i know dont care) for three chapters *innocent smile* thank you**

**Yami Ace: thanks**

Wolf604: -Summons forth Rex and Weevil-

Rex: What the-? Where are we?

Weevil: Huh, huh, hey Rex?

Rex: Yes Weevil?

Weevil: Pull my finger.

Rex: Okay.

Wolf604: Hey guys guess what?

Rex, Weevil, Tristan's headless body, and Duke: What?

Wolf604: Bye. –Fangirl door claims more victims-

Atem: No! Stay away! –Is dragged off stage- No more! Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Wolf604: Wow, we are loosing more people than the Raiders loose games.

Seto: . . . –Dark clouds appear-

Yami Bakura: Oh, crap.

Wolf604: This isn't going to end well.

Seto: . . . –Earthquakes start-

Tea: Someone save me!

Seto: !

-We are experiencing technical difficulties do to pure, unadulterated rage. Please stay tuned-

Wolf604: -Fixing camera- Ummmm, right. Seto is a LITTLE pissed. He will do it. But, I can't guarantee Joey's, or yours for a matter of fact, safety. If I were you, I'd stay way from Kaibaland, Domino City, and anything with a K and C in its name, because Kaiba likely owns it. Or Disney. Either one is bad.

Seto: -Glares into camera- I will find you and take away the one thing I know you can't live without. I will take away your card games.

Wolf604: Yeah, so lets keep going and open up a new review. This is from our good friend RyouxMana4eva: **You know I love you Wolfy? Your stories always make my month. Or week. Ok, I'm feeling evil...**

**Dares-**

**Yami Bakura****, dye your hair sand blonde, use hair gel, pretend to be Yami ****Marik ****for the whole chappie! :)**

**Bakura, slap Marik across the face. IDK why, just do it.**

**Seto, give all of your money to Bakura and Mana, they need it for the baby.**

**Wolfy, make this story 30+ chapters long.**

**Mana, say what you think about everyone.**

**Atem, kick the cheese out of Akefia! :)**

**Tristan, marry Serenity.**

**Truths-**

**Mana, what would you name the baby if it was a girl? A boy?**

**Tea, who do you hate more? Mana or Serenity?**

**Duke, why do you like dice?**

**Bakura, what is your opinion on your relationship with Mana?**

**Mokuba, what is your favorite pokemon?**

**I'm done, oh, and Wolfy, here is a cookie that grants you three wishes.**

**Ja ne! ~3**

Yami Bakura: My precious albino look! –Has hair dyed blonde- Oh, look. I am the loco side of a girly, little man. Fear me!

Marik and Yami Marik: -_-

Bakura: Ya, mon. –Slaps Marik across the face-

Marik: Ow! What the frick!

Seto: -Donates money to Bakura and Mana- Choke on it. I'll make it back in a day.

Mana: Oh, Bakura now we can use this money for our new family. –Bakura takes check and gives it to a random drug dealer for more drugs-

Bakura: I be trippin' balls mon.

Mana: -Tick marks-

Wolf604: I am going to make this fanfiction about 25 chapters. Moreover, I will make several holiday specials that I will add in. So yeah, around thirty chapters will likely be the grand total.

Mana: Ummmmm. Okay. Everyone, I want to have an orgy with all of you.

-Everyone stops what he or she is doing-

Wolf604: Damn!

Everyone else: Damn!

Wolf604: Let me go save him. –Saves the Pharaoh and reads him his dare-

Atem: Thank the gods!

Akefia: Curse you!

-Atem beats down the Thief King-

Wolf604: I use time wizard to bring back Tristan! Let's do the Timewarp again baby!–Time Wizard brings back Tristan-

Tristan: Hurray! I get to marry a little girl, the only person I will ever get.

-Wolf604 marries Tristan and Serenity as he holds back Joey-

Mana: I have no idea. We haven't really thought about it. I'll let you know when the time comes.

Tea: Mana.

Wolf604: Let me get my problem solving stick. –Saves Duke from fangirl closet-

Duke: Dice are so smexy.

Mokuba: Mr. Mime!

Wolf604: Hurray! I wish for cookies, more cookies, and Gir and Minni Moose form Invader Zim.

Gir: I love tacos!

-Gir and Wolf604 eat cookies-

Wolf604: My life is now complete. Our next review is from James95: **Hurray****, ****TDI ****guest stars****!**

**Truths**

**Seto: Do you have any regrets?**

**Gwen: Are you into any Yugioh people here?**

**Yugi: WHo is the hottest person from TDI**

**Dares:**

**Wolf: Eat a truckload of fattening cookies then weigh yourself. No cheating!**

**Everyone: Sing "telephone" fully.**

**Everyone: Mass makeout fest!**

Seto: Besides being in this fanfiction? None.

Gwen: I like Yugi because he is kinda cute. Seto has the money. Oh, and I like Yami Bakura because he looks like a kitty.

Yami Bakura: I am not a kitty.

Yugi: The blonde one.

Owen: Hey look! I found a cookie!

Seto: Oh crap.

Wolf604: -Storm clouds-

-And so Wolf604 kills everyone from TDI-

Wolf604: Cookies! –Eats all the cookies-

Atem: That was horrible. His mouth dislocated like a snake.

Wolf604: -Weighs himself- Still the same. Thank you high metabolism.

Ishizu: Hello, hello baby you called?  
I can't hear a thing  
I have got no service

Tea: In the club, you see, see  
Wha-Wha-What did you say,  
Oh, you're breaking up on me  
Sorry, I cannot hear you  
I'm kinda busy.

Yugi: K-kinda busy

Atem: K-kinda busy  
Sorry, I cannot hear you, I'm kinda busy.

Pegasus: Just a second,  
It's my favorite song they're gonna play  
And I cannot text you with  
A drink in my hand, eh  
You should've made some plans with me,  
You knew that I was free.  
And now you won't stop calling me;  
I'm kinda busy.

Joey: Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna think anymore!  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.

Tristan: Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna talk anymore!  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.

Marik: Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
I'm busy!

Yami Marik: Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

Serenity: You can call all you want,  
But there's no one home,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
Cuz I'm out in the club,  
And I'm sippin' that bubb,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!

Odion: Call when you want,  
But there's no one home,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
Cuz I'm out in the club,  
And I'm sippin' that bubb,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!

Mai: Boy, the way you blowin' up my phone  
Won't make me leave no faster.  
Put my coat no faster,  
Leave my girls no faster.  
I shoulda left my phone at home,  
'Cause this is a disaster!  
Callin' like a collector -  
Sorry, I cannot answer!

Seto and Mokuba: Not that I don't like you,  
I'm just at a party.  
And I am sick and tired  
Of my phone r-ringing.

Bakura: Sometimes I feel like  
I live in Grand Central Station.  
Tonight I'm not takin' no calls,  
'Cause I'll be dancin'.

Yami Bakura: 'Cause I'll be dancin'  
'Cause I'll be dancin'  
Tonight I'm not takin' no calls, 'cause I'll be dancin'!

Akefia: Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna think anymore!  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.  
Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna talk anymore!  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.

Mana: Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna think anymore!  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.  
Stop callin', stop callin',  
I don't wanna talk anymore!  
I left my head and my heart on the dance floor.

Wolf604: Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
I'm busy!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh  
Stop telephonin' me!  
Eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh, eh

Everyone: Can call all you want,  
But there's no one home,  
You're not gonna reach my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club,  
And I'm sippin' that bubb,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!

Call when you want,  
But there's no one home,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club,  
And I'm sippin' that bubb,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!

My telephone!  
M-m-my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club,  
And I'm sippin' that bubb,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!

My telephone!  
M-m-my telephone!  
'Cause I'm out in the club,  
And I'm sippin' that bubb,  
And you're not gonna reach my telephone!

-Everyone has a make out fest after the song-

Wolf604: Good thing I watched Glee brfore this or I would never had done something so stupid. So now let us move on to our next review. It comes from WereRanga: **Woohoo! Torture! Yeah! Loving this story! Anyways, ****dares:**

**Kaiba go into the fangirl closet. Naked. Endure whatever the fangirls wantfrom you. Then tell Mokuba about it. :D**

**Yami Bakura pash Tea then tell her that Freindship is overrated and that she sucks at speaking.**

**Truths:**

**Atem, when you were in Yugi's mind did you ever... experiment? Be honest . . .**

**Serenity, how does it feel that two guys as old as your brother want to get in your pants, even though you're only thirteen?**

**Mokuba, does it bug you getting kidnapped all the time?**

**Yugi, out of all the girls in the room who would you most want to hook up with?**

**Joey, have you ever thought of Kaiba in 'that' way?**

**Dare for everyone! People have to hook up with someone from the opposite sex. Everyone has to be hooked up with though... :D**

**Tristan and Duke have to get sex changes too.**

Seto: -Strips down to his Birthday suit- This is going to suck so much. -Is dragged into the fangirl closet-

-Several hours later-

Seto: -Comes out of the closet- Never again, that place makes an anime convention look like a walk through the park.

Mokuba: Big Brother! Are you okay?

Seto: No Mokuba. –Whispers into Mokuba's ear-

Mokuba: They did the same things to me too!

Wolf604: Hurray for causing years of mental damage!

Yami Bakura: -Walks up to Tea- Friendship is almost as overrated as Superbad.

Tea: -Murders Yami Marik with a shovel- Never question Superbad or friendship!

Atem: Well, this one time.

Wolf604: Really?

Atem: I wanted to create a half taco, half pizza creation, but it exploded like Pegasus' wife.

Wolf604: No. You know, 'experiment.'

Atem: I still don't see where your- Oh, I get it! Nope. Not yet.

Serenity: I already answered this question. It was fun for a while having them around like slaves. But, now it is getting annoying, especially around Tristan, when the constantly fight over me.

Wolf604: Even though you're married to him?

Serenity: We got a divorce like a normal married couple.

Wolf604: Really?

Serenity: No I shot his head off.

Everyone: o.0

Wolf604: Ummmmmmmm. Okay.

Mokuba: You get use to it. –Shrugs shoulders-

Yugi: I guess with Mana because she is the Dark Magician Girl.

Joey: Only when we had dream sex.

-Everyone rushes to get with someone-

Marik: Sister get with- -Ishizu and Wolf604 making out-

Tirstan and Duke return from their sex change-

Duke: Even as a girl I am still sexy.

Wolf604: Sooooooooo. This review comes from Shadowe: **Hi! ^_^ I think it's time I joined the torment... and cookies... xD**

**DARES -**

**Mana - I dare you to be friends with Tea for a whole chapter, and your not allowed to leave her side.**

**Yuugi - I dare you to sit in the emo corner for a whole chapter.**

**Mokuba - I are you to steal your brothers blue eyes white dragon jet plane.**

**Yami Marik - I dare you to drag a fangirl out of the closet and let her roam around to do whatever she likes.**

**Everyone - NO-ONE IS ALLOWED TO HARM THE FANGIRL. THAT INCLUDES GIVING HIR MELVIN HUGS.**

**Tristan and Duke - Fight each other to see who is stronger. While dressed as each other.**

**TRUTHS -**

**Mai - Mega ultra chicken is behind you, your reaction?**

**Joey - What would you rather do, watch Yu-Gi-Oh GX or Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's?**

**Noah - What did you o to keep away boredom in the virtual world after you had given up on taking over Kaiba corp?**

**OTHER -**

**Ryou and Bakura - HAVE A COOKIE EACH! ^_^**

**Wolf604 - You now live in a house made of cookies ^_^**

**I think thats it! Awesome story by the way!**

Mana: Sounds like fun. –Floats next to Tea-

Yugi: But I don't like the emo corner. –Sits on the naughty stool in the emo corner with a dunce hat-

Seto: Mokuba! Don't you dare touch my jet!

-Mokuba crashes the Blue Eyes Jet-

Seto: Must. Not. Kill. Him.

Yami Bakura: Bloody wanker. –Pulls out random fangirl-

Fangirl: Hi! OMG I love you all so much! I'll put you all in my yoai fanfiction.

Yami Marik: Can't I give her just a mini hug?

-Duke and Tristan switch clothing-

Tristan: Behold! My voice gives me super strength!

Duke: I use my super smexy powers. –Takes off shirt-

-Tristan passes out due to Duke's smexyness-

Wolf604: And by way of knockout! Duke!

Mai: Oh no! –Hides in breasts-

Joey: Ummmmmmmmmmmm. If I had to choose . . . GX.

Noah: Video games and porn.

Bakura's and Wolf604: Cookies!

Wolf604: Thank you so much. Our next review comes from Brown Kitsune: ***blink* *blink* *blink* RoFLMAO!**

**Holy crow. That was just too funny! My roommate now thinks I am totally insane, but who cares! This was an awesome story. I don't really care for yaoi to much, but it's fine when it's in a funny sense. Anyways, here are my truths:**

**Joey: Were you dropped on your head as a kid repeatedly?**

**Yami Bakura: How much do you actually care for Bakura? And no not in a yaoi sense. Who do you hate more, the pharaoh, or all the fan girls that write yaoi about you?**

**Yugi: How the heck did your hair get like that? it looks like you stuck your finger in a socket or something.**

**Mokuba: What's your favorite pokemon?**

**Now for the dares!**

**Kaiba: Yes, I called you Kaiba because you are a complete jackass! Anyways, you have to burn your blue eyes white dragon cards and then go into the fangirl closet for the next two chapters!**

**Tea: Go play with some radiation rays.**

**Yami Marik: Go play in shark infested waters.**

**Well, that's all for now! :) Here's a cookie the size of a large pizza for you Wolf! Just to say thanks for doing a fantastic job! Can't wait for the next**  
**chapter!**

Joey: Me no know. Me no thinks so good.

Yami Bakura: None. He is just a tool. As for who I hate more, I hate the fan girls more. I shudder at each yoai the write.

Yugi: Hair gel. Lots and lots of hair gel.

Mokuba: Mr. Mime!

Atem: What is with the Kaiba's and gay clowns?

Seto: They were already destroyed. –Gets sucked into the fangirl closet-

Tea: -Runs through Gamma Rays- Ah! –Grows big and green- Hulk smash! –Kills Jaden Yuki-

Wolf604: I summon the creepy, insane guy from work. Also known as Yami Marik! –Brings back Yami Marik-

Yami Marik: I love the beach. –Swims in ocean-

-Sharks swim around Yami Marik-

Yami Marik: I think they need a hug. –Gives sharks a hug- Oh, I think the whales need a hug too. –Hugs the whales-

Aquaman: Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Wolf604: Wow. The whole ocean turned red. But while we work on cleaning up this mess let's have another review! It is from SariaHael: **Hiya! Have currently run out of chocolate cake, so I present... PUMPKIN PIE! One of my favorite things to eat, second only to cake. Everyone can have a peice,except for Seto, for I WANTED THE HIGH-TECH WHITE COAT, YOU NINNY!**

**DARES**

**Y marik: So that's what you think of Bronzeshipping, eh? Well, then you must proclaim your love for your hikari, and make out with him.**

**Mana: Turn Ryou into a toddler and let me cuddle him**

**Seto: For failing to do as I asked, You must give me your right coat AND a duel disk.**

**TRUTH**

**Akefia and Y Bakura: What do you think of Bakushipping?**

**Mokuba: have you ever asked for some securaty? You know, since your kidnapped almost daily?**

Yami Marik: I just killed 90% of all sealife and you want me to do that?

Wolf604: Looks like it.

Yami Marik: -Shrugs shoulders- Sounds like fun. I love you my hikari. –Makes out with him-

Atem: I think that this place has become a yoai fanfiction.

Mana: Sure! I always wondered what he looked like. –Turns Bakura into a toddler-

Baby Bakura: Goo Goo. –Sucks on his thumb-

-Two Chapters later (Just cause I am lazy)-

–Brings back Baura and has Mana change him back-

Wolf604: Let me go get the prima ballerina.

-Pulls out Seto, clothes him, and informs him of his dare-

Seto: -Glares- Fine. –Tosses coat and duel disk- I am a child billionaire. I have several thousand coming in from China.

Akefia: -Snorts- It's a stupid idea.

Yami Bakura: It got old the second it was created.

Mokuba: We had security. But Big Brother fired them because they tried to form a union. I think the work for Freeza now.

_Meanwhile Thousands of Miles Away . . ._

Soldier: Also due to our men . . . exploding, we decided to form a union.

Freeza: How adorable.

-Freeza causes Soldier explodes-

_Meanwhile . . . _

Wolf604: Our next review comes from Yami's Wolf Girl: **OMG! Can't...stop...LAUGHING! XXDD Seto, I give you a blue-eyes plushie! And**  
**Yugi, I Luvers you!( bear hugs Yugi)**

**Ok, now for the TORTURE!**

**Truths: Yugi, do you like dressing up in girl clothes? Be honest!**

**Kaiba, do you like anybody? AND do you consider Yugi as a friend? BE HONEST! (or I will find you)**

**Everyone, WHEN DO YOU EAT?(besides the few times in the show it shows you eating)**

**Dares:**

**Pegases, Try and steal wWolf604 cookies! and if you live (hopefully not), go die in a hole**

**Yami Marik & Yami Bakura, go into the fangirl closet**

**Readers & Wolf, no picking on Yugi for the rest of the chapter!**

**Joey, you are a dog and Kaiba is your master for the rest of the chapter**

**Everyone, watch all 3 High school musicals! XD**

**All done...thanks! Oh and Wolf? can i have a cookie?please?*puppy eyes* Thanks for putting up with my truths & Dares!**

Seto: -Looks at plushie- This thing is so stupid.

Tea: Can I have it?

Seto: No! Do not touch Mr. Snuggles!

Everyone: 0.o

Yugi: Not really. Though I like the feel of leather.

Seto: I only like Mokuba and Mr. Snuggles. Yugi is a dweeb.

Joey: Nyeh? We eat all the time.

Yami Bakura: I'll take steak . . . and eat it. –Dramatic steak eating-

Pegasus: Hey Wolf! Look Ishizu is naked!

-Wolf604 turns around as Pegasus takes a cookie-

Pegasus: That was easy.

Wolf604: You activated my trap: Trap Hole!

-Hole appears below Pegasus and he falls to his death-

Yami Marik: Oh, crap.

Yami Bakura: Bugga'.

-Both are pulled into fangirl closet-

Wolf604: No promises on safety for little spiky, but I can try.

Joey: -Comes out in furry suit- Bark. I am a dog.

Seto: I instantly forgive you for this. –Evil grin-

Wolf604: How many more innocent puppies do we have to kill? Stop making Seto smile!

-Everyone watches High School Musical Trilogy-

Wolf604: -Bangs head on wall- I can't get those songs out of my head! So no, you will never get my cookies. But you can have a Rice Krispy treat. Now then, our next review comes from Littlekuriboh1fan: **Hey wolfy it way my b-day this so here's the left overs for my cookie cake. Ok now torturing I mean fanfic begin.**

Wolf604: The cake is a lie!

**For dares let's start with Yami and Florence ( aka Yami Bakura for those effin idiot who doesn't watch YGOTAS). I dare you to play carsmelldansen speed up version that last 4 min. long , on DDR on the hardest level . Loser has to be the winners slave for a week .**

**Melvin vs. Jason all out fight**

**Truths :**

**Melvin: Why are your hugs so deadly ?**

**Tea: Why are you so obsest with friendship?**

**Everyone: What is the most trumatic thing that happened in your life?**

Atem: DDR?

Yami Bakura: Dance Dance Revolution.

-Four minutes later after super speed up Carsmelldansen-

Atem: How did I loose?

Yami Bakura: Simple. You didn't DODGE!

Atem: Oh? I thought you had to dance.

Yami Marik: -Glares at Jason-

Jason: -Glares at Yami Marik-

Yami Marik: Hug?

-Winner: Yami Marik-

Yami Marik: Because they are filled with pain. I mean . . . love.

Tea: Because without friendship is the greatest thing ever.

Everyone: Watching two chicks and a duel disk.

Wolf604: So in order to repress that memory let's read the next review. It's from ChibiDryad242: **This...story...is currently scarring a READER... for ****life... *shiver* Um, anyway, I suppose I should probably ask a question or something... Um... *sigh* Okay then, so:**

**1. Kaiba: Why all the bad puns? And how in the world does your jacket defy gravity?**

**2. Yugi: At the beginning of the Battle City arc, why on Earth would you just hand over your Millennium Puzzle to some creepy random gut posing as a fortune-teller in a dark alleyway? I mean, even still, if he said he needed to read your aura, even if you gave him something, why not your jacket or something? (Sorry, I can't get over that...)**

Seto: Your just jealous that you can't think of awesome puns. As for the coat, it is made of money so it can screw the rules of gravity.

Yugi: Hey! It seemed like a good idea at the time.

Wolf604: How was that in anyway a good idea?

Yugi: Shut up.

Wolf604: Our final review comes from ShadowGard667: **Well well, chapter 8 and you still haven't lost your touch! Nice job!**

**Now, let's get on with this...**

**Truths**

**Yugi's Grandpa: Why do you like Black Luster Soldier so much...?**

**Seto: On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate everybody there as a duelist? And you have to be honest!**

**Yugi and Atem: Honestly, how the hell is it that playing a children's card game saves the friggin world?**

**Yugi and Mokuba: I forget... Which of you is taller, again...?**

**Tea: If you had a choice to marry anybody who isn't either Yugi or Atem, who would it be?**

**Mokuba: Is there really a Mokuba Mobile?**

**Wolf604: Out of everybody there, who do you think you can beat in a duel?**

**Dares**

**Seto: Burn Kaiba Corp. to the ground! Then, give everything you own to the person of your choice. This person can not be yourself, a girl, OR Mokuba!**

**Joey: Dress up as Black Luster Soldier for the chapter, and do anything Yugi's Grandpa tells you to do!**

**Yugi, Tristan, and Bakura: Yaoi make-out session with the person of your choice.**

**Yami Marik: Give Mr. Tweetums a "hug"!**

**Mai: You must stay in the dimension where everybody's breasts are bigger than yours for the rest of the chapter!**

**Serenity: Eh, I can't continue to mess with ya... *gives her a Portal gun* Have fun!**

**Bakura and Noah: *gives them each a piece of string* There, something to defend yourselves with. Now enter the Fangirl door!**

**Yami Bakura and Atem: Go out and murder your least favorite Yugioh GX character with your bare hands!**

**Tea and Ishizu: What happens when a girl enters the Fangirl door...? Let's find out! You two, in there NOW!**

**Wolf604: Keep more chappies coming! They're awesome!**

Grandpa: It is our strong love for each other that draws us close.

Seto: That is easy . . . 1 for everyone minus myself.

Wolf604: He is telling the truth, otherwise he would burst into flames.

Atem and Yugi: THAT IS WHAT WE WANT TO KNOW!

Mokuba: Somehow, Yugi is taller. –Dramatic Gopher-

Atem: Holy Ra! Someone is smaller than Yugi?

Tea: Duke.

Mokuba: There is currently one. Found only in Domino city and made by Kaiba Corp. Trademark.

Wolf604: Everyone unless they want to spend eternity in a room . . . with a moose!

Everyone: Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Seto: -Sets fire to his company- Now who should I pick?

Yami Marik: Burn!

Seto: It's burning as fast as it can.

Yami Marik: Burn!

Seto: Ugggghhhh. Okay I choose . . . Wolf604.

Wolf604: Hurray! From now on Kaiba Corp isn't a card game company, but a cookie company. Now slaves get to work! –Forces Prinnies to make cookies-

Joey: Nyeh! More cosplay. –Comes out dressed as Black Luster Soldier-

Grandpa: Take off your top and move your hips for your daddy.

-Unfortunately I cannot go on any farther because then it would have to be rated M-

Joey: -Crying-

Everyone: 0.0

Grandpa: -Smoking cigar naked in bed- Now that was the best I ever had.

Yugi: Awwwww. More yoai? Why do these fangirls persist with this?

Bakura: I don now man. –Smokes joint- But da colors be looking midy fine right now.

Tristan's Headless Body: . . .

-Massive yoai makeout fest-

Yami Marik: Not Mr. Tweetums! Take anything but not him.

Wolf604: Sorry mate.

Mr. Tweetums: -still a blob of guts and feathers- Please . . . kill. . . me.

Yami Marik: -Hugs Mr. Tweetums to death- SHAWN! –Falls on knees in the rain- SHAWN!

Wolf604: Who the hell is Shawn?

Marik: I have no idea. Sounds like a video game reference.

Mai: Please have mercy. –Sucked into another dimension-

Wolf604: Man, everyone is dropping off like flies.

Serenity: Thanks. But what does this do? –Accidentally shoots Duke in the crotch-

Duke: Ahhh! My junk! –Falls to ground in pain-

Bakura and Noah: -Look at string- Bloody good that does us!

-Sucked into the fangirl room-

Yami Bakura and Atem: -At the same time- I call Jaden!

Atem: I call dibs.

Yami Bakura: F-bleep-! Fine I call Zane.

-And so Jaden Yuki and Zane were strangled until they were dead-

Tea: Nuuuuuuu! –Sucked into the fangirl door-

Ishizu: Good thing I foresaw this so I put on my chastity belt. –Also sucked into the fangirl room-

Wolf604: Can and will do. Now, two things before we part ways. One: If I can't read or understand your review then I can't post it. So if some of you can't find yours, then chances are I can't read it. Nothing personal, but it won't do me any good if I don't know what it is I need to do.

Wolf604: Second, the next episode is a special one. It is our Halloween Special! So leave a review on what you want the cast to dress up as for Halloween! See ya soon!

**Bye! Review and Comment . . . or Vegeta will go Super Saiyan 69 on you. I'm just . . . Saiyan.**


	10. Halloween Special

Ask The Cast of Yugioh

A Very Scary Halloween Special

Wolf604: -Dressed as Zombie Santa- Ho Ho Ho! Merry Halloween!

Seto: You mean Happy Halloween right?

Wolf604: No. I'm pretty sure it is Merry Halloween and Happy Christmas.

Seto: -_-

Wolf604: Anyway, let's sit around the campfire and start this!

Yugi: Oh boy. –Waves a little flag-

Wolf604: So our first review comes from James95**: Mokuba as the Princess and everyone else as ****Kaiba**** with his white jacket!****mythical creature**** what would you be?****Dares****Mana****: Secretly lower Wolf604's metabolism to a level so low that it's non existant and magic up a jumbo jet full of really fattening cookies. He can't return it to normal.****Yugi**** and Joey: STeal the Duel Runners!**

Truths

Tea: What did they do to you in the fangirl room?

Wolf: Could you put Rebecca in please?

Everyone: If you were any

Wolf: Eat all of those cookies!

Mana: Turn everyone into their monster that they chose for the previous truth

Atem, Kaiba,

Mokuba: Become a super sized Snorlax!

Thank you

Mokuba: -Comes out dressed as a princess- James I think you are obsessed with me in a dress.

Seto: Don't make me use the ban hammer. –Is forced to relieve his coats-

Wolf604: Fine. –Pulls Rebecca out of the sack full of toys-

Rebecca: Hi!

Teddy: I will rape your skull!

Everyone: 0.o

Wolf604: Ummmmmmm. Okay.

Tea: Wouldn't you like to know.

Wolf604: I think he does.

Tea: -Five hours later- And that is what they did to me.

Everyone: 0.0

Wolf604: I feel a little sick. As for mythological creatures I would be a . . . basilisk. Fu –Bleep- you Harry Potter!

Seto: Dragon

Atem: Big –Bleep- ing surprise. Wizard

Yugi: Wizard

Joey: Dragon

Yami Bakura: Necromancer

Bakura: Gryiffin.

Mana: Unicorn

Yami Marik: Mega Ultra Chicken

Marik: Unicorn

Duke: The Dice Monster

Tristan: Spiderman

Wolf604: Do those even count?

Tea: Fairy

Marik: Oh! I change mine to fairy.

Pegasus: Dragon.

Odion: Gummi Bear

Rebecca: My Lord Satan

Teddy: Same.

Mokuba: Charmander.

Ishizu: Elf.

Rex: Dragon.

Weevil: Mothra!

Wolf604: -_- Why do you want me fat?

Mana: -Casts spell-

Wolf604: -Eats cookies- Nothin'. Sorry Charlie.

Mana: But how?

Wolf604: I pulled a Seto Kaiba and screwed the rules.

Atem, Kaiba, Yugi, and Joey: -Beat up everyone in 5D's and jacks their Duel Runners-

Marik: Looks like they can have . . . card games on motorcycles.

-Wind blows-

Marik: As-bleep-oles.

Mokuba: -Turned into a Super Snorlax- I'm hungry.

Wolf604: How anti-climatic. Our next review is from Yami Ace and Neko:

**Yami Bakura as a cat**

**Yami Ace: mana as a slave**

**Kaiba as a nerd (dont kill me)**

**Yami Ace: any one else**

***thinking* *cat like smile* Yugi as a panda bear**

**Yami Ace: that it?**

**no joey as a Fennec Fox**

**Yami Ace: Now is that every thing?**

**yep**

**Yami Ace and me: *bows* Thank you!**

Yami Bakura: -Dressed as Mistoffilees from Cats- I. AM. NOT. A. BLOODY. KITTY!

Wolf604: Shut up kitty.

Mana: -Comes out dressed as Slave Princess Leia- What do you think?

-Every male person has a nosebleed-

Seto: -Coughs and hides his blush-Whatever. –Dressed as a nerd- Everyone knows that nerds will rule the Earth.

-Everyone comes out in his or her respected costume-

Wolf604: Our next review is from Lazy Cat 44: **Dares~**

**Yami Marik: I dare you to eat a 64 pack of crayons (Dont worry companies are making then 'edible', it says so on label)**

**Atem: eat blue rare, rare or raw stake in front of Yami Bakura and see what he does...**

**Joey: Drive on a moterbike with Marik around the room.**

**Yami Bakura: Sing 'Dead! By: My Chemcal Romance'**

Yami Marik: -Eats crayons- Tastes like chicken. –Eats some more-

Atem: -Eats a raw steak in front of Yami Bakura- Yup, that was disgusting. –Throws up-

Yami Bakura: -_- Needed more blood.

Joey: But I don't know how to drive. Nyeh. –Rides around with Marik- Weeeeeee!

Marik: Holy crap!

-Joey crashes into a parked car-

Yami Bakura: _Yeah!_

And if your heart stops beating  
I'll be here wondering did you get what you deserve?  
The ending of your life  
And if you get to heaven  
I'll be here waiting, babe  
Did you get what you deserve?  
The end, and if your life won't wait  
Then your heart can't take this

Have you heard the news that you're dead?  
No one ever had much nice to say  
I think they never liked you anyway  
Oh take me from the hospital bed  
Wouldn't it be grand? It ain't exactly what you planned.  
And wouldn't it be great If we were dead?  
Ohh dead.

-Sings the rest of the song-

Wolf604: Our next review is from . . . I don't know how to pronounce this.

Yugi: -Looks over Wolf604's shoulder- Sarah.

Wolf604: Oh. Right it comes from sarah who wrote:** hi your still awesome. give a nice soft cookie to yugi please. do you know who emil castagneir from tales of symphonia dawn of the new world. please let him make an appearence. not ratatosk mode emil. make atem think he is kira from death note and yugi can be L. THANKS**

Wolf604: No, I don't watch crap. Kidding. No I don't know who that is so no can do.

Yugi: -Dressed as Panda L and eating the cookie- I am 69% sure you are Kira Atem . . . or a vampire.

Atem: -Dressed as Kira- I did not have sexual relations with that woman . . . and I am not Kira.

Wolf604: Our next review is from Steve the Pirate.

Seto: No it is from RyouxMana4eva.

Wolf604: You sure about that Seto?

Seto: Yup.

Wolf604: Okay then, this is from RyouxMana4eva: **I only have two today.**

**Truths-**

**Yami, what is you opinion on digimon?**

**Kisara, do you know what yaoi is? :3**

**Dares-**

**Wolfy, give Yami Bakura a pikachu since his voice actor in japan is the same as ash/satoshi.**

**Seto, commit suicide!**

Atem: I like to think they copy Pokemon even though Digimon came first.

Kisara: Yup! 3

Wolf604: –Brings in a Pikachew and gives it to Yami Bakura-

Pikachew: Pika pika! Pika, Pikachew! (Translated: Sup bi-bleep-s? I'm a motherf-bleep-in' Pikachew!)

Yami Bakura: -Kills Pikachew- I hate rats.

Seto: Anything to get out of this Hell! –Commits suicide- Hahahahaha! Freedom! –Poofs back next to Wolf604- What the-?

Wolf604: You killed yourself so you went to hell. Or rather your own personal hell aka here.

Seto: Nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Wolf604: Our next review comes from SariaHael: Dares

YMarik- I dare you to let your hair lay fat. If it cant, shave it off.

Marik and Y marik- DRESS UP AS SCHOOLGIRLS!

Bakura Akefia and YBakura- Dress up as the most adorable thing you can think  
of!

Yami Marik: -Has hair made flat- Do you have any idea how much hair gel that cost?

Marik: -Pulls out a schoolgirl outfit- I am so glad I bought these now.

Yami Marik: -_- -Puts on schoolgirl outfit-

Duke: -Sees Marik and Yami Marik- Who is the new chicks?

-Yami Marik kills Duke-

Yami Bakura: I am dressed as a cat. That should work.

Akefia: -Dresses as a platypus- Happy?

Wolf604: -Trying not to laugh- So anyway . . . our next review is from dr-fanmai-lover: **bervo to saetokaba wood-if defee-yugi? lest mai-as-I daerme-of-jeannie&yami-as-opmaissperime&kaba-as-magatron-of-terasnfomers so-i-put-you**

Seto: What the hell?

Wolf604: I can't really understand what you wrote. But I will try my bestest.

Seto: I think I got what I would do if I defeated Yugi. If I did . . . I would make fun of him by saying naa naa naa na naaaa naaaaaa. And then I would dance, naked, by myself in front of the mirror. Alone.

Mai: -Comes out as Jeannie from I Dream of Jeannie- My breasts are to big for this costume.

Wolf604: I can't read after that.

Seto: I think I have to dress up as Megatron.

Wolf604: Well get to work then.

-Seto comes out as a nerdy Megatron-

Wolf604: So now our nextest review comes from ChibiDryad242: **Scarred, maybe, but back anyway. What is wrong with me? ...N/m, don't answer that... Also, thank you very much for answering my questions from before...**

**Kaiba: I can too come up with puns! D: Ex.: If you went back in time to watch to capital of Belgium being built, would you be watching as Brussels sprouts? When the sun get in your eyes and you can't see, can you say to have been blinded by the light?**

**So there!**

**Seto: The average ghost is mean spirited. Ha! I am the Pun Prince!**

**Yami Bakura: -If you had to choose, would you prefer to be called Fluffy, Kitty, or Penelope?**

**-In YGOTAS, what stopped you from killing Marik, exactly? (Sorry Marik.) And, besides the blood, what is Cannibal Holocaust like, anyway?**

**Yami Bakura: The title of Fluffy belongs to Sesshomaru.**

_Meanwhile . . ._

Fluffy: -Glares- This Sesshomaru is not pleased.

_Back with the Cast . . ._

Yami Bakura: I am not a kitty! So I would rather be Penelope. As for not killing Marik I hate him to much not not kill him. If he dies, I won't have anyone to focus my hatred at.

Atem: -Coughs-

Wolf604: You sick Atem?

Yami Bakura: As for Cannibal Holocaust, I loved the decapitation scene, the sodomy scene, and the general gore.

Wolf604: Ummmmmmm. Okay then our next review is from RoseleafISHTAR: Raphael: **What is the coolest stunt you've ever done on a motorcycle?**

Raphael: I played a card game on a motorcycle. Do you have any idea how hard that is?

Wolf604: This is from C24andG36: **Hi I am G36 my boyfriend is C24*glares at Y marik Y bakura & Akefia* This gonna be fun * evil smirk***

Yami Bakura: Oh bugga'

Marik: Hold me Bakura.

Yami Bakura: No! –Pushes Marik away from him-

**Dares**

**Akefia for killing my beloved Atem you are to allow 3,000,123,456 fangirls to do whatever to ya**

**Y bakura u have to watch ur family die over & over While listening to JB**

**Y marik u have to go into the closet**

**Tristen u get to go on a date w/ Miho & kill Duke**

**Mana u get to be w/ mahad**

**wolf u get 1,000,000,000,000 cookie cakes if u bring Miho,Kisara & Mahad in this story oh & allow me to have Atem for a bit *puppy dog eyes***

**Tea go on a date w/ seto**

**Seto cause i'm feeling nice go into the naughty closet w/ Joey & you get Kisara to makeout with**

**Joey u get to beat up Kaiba**

**Mai go on a date W/ Joey and marry him.**

**Atem Kill Yugi**

**Yugi ur dead so back to Dartz with ya**

**Sorry no truths *gives wolfy extra cookie cakes* bye**

**Atem fangirl (hurt him u die YU-GI-OH Cast)**

Akefia: I regret nothing! –Fangirls take him away-

Yami Bakura: I have no family. So I can't watch them get killed.

Yami Marik: I will go this time willingly. But mark my words mind slave- -Is pushed into the fangirl closet-

Tristan: Who is Miho?

Wolf604: That chick from season zero.

Tristan: What do you think Zack and Cody?

Zack: I think he is a lying son of a b-bleep-.

Cody: Yeah I agree with Cody.

Zack: I'm Zack! Your Cody.

Cody: No I am pretty sure I am Zack.

Wolf604: I don't foresee it happening in the near future. So I won't add Miho or Mahad yet. But Kisara is here.

Kisara: Hi! I have been here for like two chapters.

Wolf604: But sure you can have Atem till the next dare that he will be needed.

Seto: Mokuba which one is Tea? Is it the blue-haired one?

Mokuba: No it is-

Tea: Come on doom and gloom.

Seto: F-bleep- my life.

-Three Hours Later-

Seto: God that was worse than The Last Airbender.

Wolf604: Oh, but it gets worse.

-Kisara, Seto, and Joey go into naughty closet-

-Kisara kisses Seto as Joey kicks the living crap out of him-

Joey: Best. Dare. Ever.

Mai: I'll say!

-And so Mai and Joey became married-

Atem: But isn't killing baby panda's illegal?

-And so Atem kills Yugi with a knife in a shower while I play Psycho Shower Music-

-Wolf604 throws Yugi's body into a box and ships it to Dartz-

Wolf604: Yummy cake. Our next review is from Yugioh's Wolf Girl: **Wolf..YOU ARE AWESOME! Thanks for doing the dares! Seto, I'm glad that you like Mr. Snuggles!**

**Ok..Me (& my bro.) has more! BWAAHAHA!**

**Truths;**

**BRO Joey: do you really have a brooklyn accent?**

**BRO Melvin: were you an emo child?**

**Seto: Are you really a robot? Every time you frown, do puppies come back from ****the dead?**

**BRO Yugi: have you gone through puberty? YWG Thats so Mean, BRO! Are you a ****baby panda?**

**Mokuba: HEIGHT TEST! are you taller than Yugi? (Yugi, please don't be ****offended!)**

**Mai: why are you such a SLUT?**

**Dares:**

**BRO Seto: EAT A KITTEN! YWG BRO, why are you so cruel?**

**BRO Melvin: become a football player.**

**Malik & Yami Bakura: sing LEATHER PANTS (dance too) in the Fangirl closet!**

**Tristen: GO IN THE BOX! (YGOTAS ep. 15)**

**WOLF604: I just would like to ask if you could not hurt Mr. Snuggles in anyway? That would be great! Thanks! Oh! and I would like Seto to dress up as a girl!-snickers-and Yugi to dress up as a baby Panda, and Joey as a furry! XD**

**All done! Wolf, I gladly accept the Rice Crispy's treat! *Eats happily* And sorry! I did mean for the songs to get stuck in your head! Please forgive!**  
**Thanks again for that awesomeness of this fanfic!**

**-YWG ^.^**

**P.S Seto, what is I told you that Mr. Snuggles is not a plushie? ;)**

Joey: Nyeh? Of course I have a Brooklyn accent. Everyone in Japan has one.

Yami Marik: -Returns- I am not emo. Just evil.

Seto: Hell I don't even know anymore. And no, when I frown kittens die.

Wolf604: That would be a lot of kittens.

Yugi: -Brought back to life by Mana- Not yet and I am not a baby panda!

Mokuba: Look for the last time Yugi is bigger than me.

Yugi: That is what she said.

Mokuba: I don't get it.

Mai: I am not a slut. I am just very active.

Seto: Yummy. My favorite meal. –Eats a kitten-

Everyone: 0.0

Yami Marik: -In full football gear- I don't see why this is so appeal- tackled by every member from the Bronco's-

-Marik and Yami Bakura run into fangirl closet and sings Leather Pants before escaping Indiana Jones Style-

Yami Bakura: -Panting- Never . . . again. . .

Tristan: NOT THE BOX! –A simple cardboard box falls from the sky-

-Tristan is tossed into the box-

Wolf604: Why is it so bad about the box? It doesn't look that bad.

Joey: Because he is unable to get out on his own.

Wolf604: Really?

Tristan: Help! It is dark!

Wolf604: I don't see why not.

-Everyone comes out in his or her updated costumes-

Wolf604: Seto looks kinda pretty as a nerdy, Megatron, girl.

Seto: I hate you.

Wolf604: Our next review is from Littlekuriboh1fan: **I'M HIGH ! SUGAR HIGH THAT IS ! I JUST CAME BACK FROM MY BFFL(best friend for life) B-DAY!YES AM READY TO TO KEEPTHE FUN GOING!**

**I'm back back!**

**WHAT HOW DID YOU ESCAPE INNER FANGIRL!**

**The seal on the soul is weaken, when you have sugar Ami9 my names Amaris).**

**HOW MANY TIME HAVE LEFT THAT ROOM B4 W/OUT MY PERMISION! Once when I took over your body and went into this fanfic, oh by the way your**  
**married to Atem.**

**WHAT!**

**Yes your fangirl #69.*somehow seal IFG in soul room***

**IM SORRY AMEM FOR MAKING YOU FLORENCE'S SLAVE FOR A WEEK ,I THOUGHT YOU WOULD WIN. CONTALATION YOUR NOT GOING TO BE HARMED AT ANY MEANS REMBER WERE MARRIED SO I'M GOIN TO BE NICE. NOW ON WITH THE FIC.**

**TRUTHS:**

**Yugi: Is you school uniform indituctable? How?**

**Yami Mirik: I read somewere that you bunrt your nieghbor's cat to Santen, in exchange for eternal youth, is it true?**

**NOW FOR DARES**

**I dare some one on the anti- twilight team to go in the twilight fangirl closet and rant to your hears content.**

**Floernce : Get tied up to a chair and watch a 5hour marathon of telibubies with Dartz .**

**YAY! HALLOWEEN MY FAV HOLLIDAY!/IFG make yami Bakura zork,Cowboy Marik, Pirate Bakura,Yugi as himself from season 0,Mindcrushed Kaiba(Atem really mind crush him^.^) Everyone else a zombie and one of you be Anubis or Paradox/YAY NOW LET IT RAIN MAGICAL HALLOWEEN CANDY! CANDY!**

Yugi: Everyone knows that the Japanese make the best things. –Somewhere a Toyota crashes- Yup. The best.

Yami Marik: Yup.

Wolf604: Did it work?

Yami Marik: I have no idea.

Wolf604: Oh! I want to tell those Twilight people. –Runs off and returns an hour later- I told them.

Atem: How they take it?

Wolf604: They didn't take it to well. So I made them watch Hellsing, Vampire Hunter D, Blood+, and Trinity Blood. That helped them deal with getting over Mr. Glitters (aka Edward).

-Everyone changes costumes-

Yami Bakura: Not those evil little bast-bleep-s!- Yami Bakura is tied down and forced to watch Telitubbies-

Wolf604: How you feeling Bakura?

Yami Bakura: So let me get this straight. I am a kitty version of Zorc dressed in Kaiba's coat and you make me watch that horrible crap!

Wolf604: I know you are so lucky.

Yami Bakura: You are being sarcastic aren't you?

Wolf604: Yup.

Atem: Hey Kaiba.

Seto: What is it?

Atem: Mind Crush! –Seto is mindcrushed-

Marik: Ow! The candy hurts! –Everyone runs for cover as hard candy rains from the sky-

Wolf604: So our next review is from That's What Cheese Said: **Yes! The Halloween special is next! Oh boy, I have plans...**

**TRUTHS:**

**Noah - Are you just a wannabe version of Season 0 Seto? Be honest now.**

**Pegasus - Who do you think is more of a pedophile : you or Willy Wonka?**

**Mokuba - If Ghost Nappa is your father, then who is your mother?**

**DARES:**

**Wolf - Bring Bones/Zombie Boy into this thread because I like his/her voice. Also, eat this super special Halloween cookie of awesome.**

**Seto - Go into the fangirl closet. Not any fangirl closet ; the ZOMBIE fangirl closet! Tee hee I like zombies :3.**

**Crump (AKA : the Penguin Guy) - I dare you to day that penguins suck. You have to mean it, too.**

**Noah - I dare you to tickle Mokuba for five minutes. Don't ask why.**

**Marik - Go against the motorcycle gang of Season 4 in a motorcycle race and tell me who wins. If you loose, I will be ashamed of you.**

Noah: I know who I am.

Wolf604: Or do you?

Noah: Don't give me that. I am the dude, playing the dude, disguised as another dude.

Wolf604: Translated: Yes.

Noah: -_-

Pegasus: Willy Wonka. He likes boys and girls.

Mokuba: I shudder to think who it is. I really hope it isn't Dodoria. –Shudders-

Wolf604: Since it is Halloween and I get a cookie. –Brings in Zombie Boy-

Zombie Boy: Brains? (Translated: What the-?)

Seto: -Stares and drools-

Wolf604: -Pushes Seto into Zombie Fangirl room- That was easy.

Crump: Penguins! How dare you disrespect the great-

Wolf604: Get on with it you sad little man.

Crump: Penguins suck. Happy?

Noah: Hurray! I get to touch a small boy!

Mokuba: Oh crap!

-And so Noah 'tickled' Mokuba while Marik lost to the guys from Season 4-

Marik: Don't look at me!

Wolf604: Sissy. Our final review is from MimiRoseXAtem:

**Dares:**

**I'm havin a bad day here, so my dare for me is...Atem...I'm so sorry for this. I want you to go on a date with me because I'm feeling down on self-esteem and then you will propose to me and we will get married...I'm soooo sorry but I'm feeling kinda low... and if you do I will give you all free cookies of your choice.**

**Yami Bakura and Yami Marik: Go on a date with a girl of your choice and go into the naughty room at the same time with your choice. (And no, you cannot say no!)**

**Tristan, Duke, and Serenity: Have a three way. (Sorry Joey)**

**Truths:**

**Pegasus: What is your favorite Lady Gaga song?**

**Bakura: Who do you perfer? Atem, Mana, or Marik?**

Atem: -_- I thought I was already married?

-And so Atem was divorced, went on a date, remarried, and lived happily ever after. Okay maybe not the last part. -

Yami Bakura: I choose . . . Angelina Jolie.

Yami Marik: I choose . . . –Several hours later- I choose . . .

Everyone: PICK SOMEONE DAMN IT!

Yami Marik: I choose . . . Sarah Palin.

Joey: Nyeh! Hell no!

-And so Joey was hit over the head with a blunt object while Serenity had her first threesome-

Pegasus: Hmmmm. The most fabulous is Dance in the Dark.

Bakura: Ummmmmmm. Mana. –Mana puts away hunting rifle that was aimed at Bakura's family jewels.-

Wolf604: And so ends our Halloween Special. Hope you enjoyed it, because you know I did. Remember kids: Don't drink and drive, get high and fly.

Yugi: That is horrible advice!

Wolf604: Whatever. Not like anyone-

Marik: I can fly! –Jumps of cliff-

Wolf604: listens. Ummmm. Well I guess that is it. From everyone here:

Everyone: Happy Halloween.

Wolf604: Merry Halloween to all. And to all a good fright! Mwahahahahahahahahahahaha!

**Bye! Review and Comment . . . or Zombie Santa will put you on his naughty list, which happens to also be a Death Note.**


	11. Disney, FCC, and more Yoai

Ask The Cast of Yugioh

Chapter: 10 Disney, FCC, and more Yoai

Wolf604: Welcome back! Hope everyone enjoyed his or her Halloween.

Mokuba: I got 43 cavities.

Wolf604: Shut up Mokuba.

Yugi: My Halloween was super-special-awesome!

Wolf604: Yes, I am sure. So let's get down to business, to defeat the Huns.

Seto: Disney?

Wolf604: I am looking for a sponsor and it is not like I know any rich people to finance my misadventures and fanfiction.

Seto: -Burns a $100 to light his Cuban cigar- I see.

Wolf604: But besides that let's start with James95: **STOP the funny! It's too much! Anyways, sorry Wolf for the fat thing, I thought you needed a taste of your own medicine.**

Wolf604: -_-

**Truths ****Fruits****  
****Basket****! ****Pegasus****: Make toon versions of everyone's favorite cards. ****voodoo doll****. ****final destination films****, then in detail send each person + you to a replica death from the films. If there are too little people some may have to die twice.**

Teddy: How does it feel to be traded for glasses by Rebecca?

Kisara: If you went to Toon World would you have a BETD as a spirit?

Everyone: All of you must state which character you like the best in

Dares

Mai: Have an inflatable Kaiba

Wolf: Watch all the

Teddy: My Lord Satan shall feast upon your soul!

Kisara: I don't know. Maybe.

Wolf604: Fruit's Basket? Isn't that the show where everyone is a furry?

Seto: No wonder Joey loves it.

Joey: Nyeh! Your insults give me the rage of the Brooklyn variety.

Seto: Bring it dweeb!

Wolf604: Don't make me put you two on the naughty stool. I'm sorry. We don't watch that show here.

Joey: Nyeh! I do!

Wolf604: Like I said. We do NOT watch that show. –Points gun at Joey-

Joey: Ummmm. Okay then. –Hides behind Mai-

Pegasus: Cartoons! –Makes cartoons- Now everyone can share the joy of a crappy anime spin-off within an anime, within a fanfiction.

Mai: What am I suppose to do with this? –Throws away Kaiba doll-

Seto: Ahhhhhhhhhhh! –Crashes into a wall-

Wolf604: Sorry. Final Destination is kinda stupid so I never watched it and never will. I use my power of author and my dreaded team of lawyers to decline. –Stamps veto on Kaiba's head-

Seto: Why on me?

Wolf604: Because I wanted to.

Seto: You are just fuc-bleep-ing with me aren't you?

Wolf604: Yup. Sorry James. But there is always next time. Our next review is from PurpleWildcat2010: **Dare:  
**

**All the girls must go on a date with their respective partners (Yugi x Tea, Mai x Joey, Serenity x Tristan, Seto x Ishizu, Atem x Mana, and one yaoi - Marik x Ryou). I don't care what ****Yami Bakura**** and Yami Marik do... ****Famous Amos Chocolate Chip Cookies ****if you do =) *hands over a bag of cookies* **

Truths:

Yugi: Do you love Atem as a friend, brother, or something more?

Ryou and Marik: Do you honestly hate your yamis?

Kaiba: If Mokuba asked you to (or begged you to), would you try to find a way to get Noah out of the virtual reality world and get him a body? (You have money, I'm sure you'll think of something)

The Ishtars: Are you still living underground now that Atem has passed on (or was supposed to, anyway)

Forgive me if these sound too serious...You don't have to use them if you don't want to. But I'll give you a bag of

P.S. You may want to slow down a bit when you're typing this...there's a lot of blank spaces where something should be written...

-Eveyone gets with respected couple-

Bakura: But why him?

Marik: Hey! What the frick is wrong about me?

Bakura: Marik get away from me you bloody idiot!

Yami Bakura: Thank you sweet gods that I don't have to be paired up with him.

Yami Marik: Destroy you all!

Yugi: What do I feel about Atem? Well, you see. . . –music starts in background- We're closer than brothers.

Atem: And now we have to fight each other.

Tea: If we trust our friendship

Joey and Tristan: To the heart of the cards

Seto: No Matter What

Atem: Let the Game Begin

Seto: No Matter What

Yugi: May the best man win

Seto: No Matter What

Atem and Yugi: We're in this together

Seto: No Matter What

Joey, Tristan, Tea: We'll be friends forever

Seto: No matter what.

Mokuba: Wow big brother you're a good singer.

Seto: Thank you Mokuba.

Bakura: Yes! Do you have any idea it is to shake me willy with him always there!

Yami Bakura: My other half masturbates more times than anyone I have ever know.

Bakura: I am sorry I look so girly!

Marik: Let's see. He killed my abusive father, locked me in the shadow realm, tried to kill me and those I love, tried to take over the world, - 3 hours later-, gave me STD's, and deleted my World of Warcraft account. So yeah, I am not exactly chums with him.

Yami Marik: You forgot blowing up parliament for the lulz.

Bakura: That was you!

Yami Marik: Remember, remember the 5th of November. . . MIND SLAVE!

Seto: If I may? As much as I love your movie reference-

Marik: Graphic novel and movie!

Seto: Whatever. Now then, no I would not let my green-haired older . . . younger. . . You know what? Screw it no. I don't need another person trying to take over my company. –Glares at Pegasus, Big 5, That German guy, and others-

Pegasus: Still sore about that huh?

Ishizu: We are not sure. So I wouldn't be able to tell you.

Odion: We kinda got taken out after the whole Battle City thing.

Marik: So we have no idea. We got moved back to secondary characters.

Wolf604: Cookies! –Stops- As for the whole missing parts, for some reason fanfiction messes up my story when I upload it. It shifts and moves around things so if I miss things that is most likely why. If not, then I answered it in a short answer. I hope I didn't miss anything. Thanks anyway. –Eats cookies-

Mokuba: Or your just lazy.

Wolf604: Shut up Mokuba. Our next review is from RyouxMana4eva: **Truths~ ****Teddy bear****! **

Bakura, would you kill yourself if you had been replaced by Weevil?

Wolfy, what is your opinion on pokemon?

Yami, what do you think of naruto?

Dares~

Rebecca, flame your

Yami no Bakura, read a yaoi manga.

Marik, sing any lady gaga song of your choice while wearing only your boxers!  
( or whatever is under your pants...)

Kisara, turn into a dragon and kill Justin beiber!

Wolfy, eat cake. :)

Bakura: No. I would have to break Weevil's knees with a wrench and then take his place. I mean . . . my mommy says I am a good boy.

Wolf604: Worst show ever. They force little woodland, retarded animals to fight till they are unable to even move! Does that Vick run that show? It's a sham!

Marik: Yeah a sham! A sham I say. Shamity sham sham!

Wolf604: You done?

Marik: . . . Sham.

Wolf604: -Glares-

Marik: Yes.

Atem: Naruto is stupid and retaaaaaarrrded. It has a bunch of ninjas who do not play card games.

Tristan: Blasphemy! Everyone plays card games!

Rebecca: -Sets Teddy on fire- Be with our lord Satan teddy..

Teddy: -Burning- natasdrolymliah! –Turns to dust-

Yami Bakura: -Reads the yoai- . . . –throws up-

Marik: I am going commando. –Starts to take off pants- Can't read my, can't read my, no you can't read my poker face.

Wolf604: Wait! No!

- We, the FCC, have censored this section because we are bored and love to mess with you guys. Have a nice day.-

Wolf604: God, I hate the FCC. –Burns FCC warning- They make Disney look innocent.

Kisara: -Turns into Blue Eyes- Rawr!

Justin Beaver: Nuuuuuuu! –Is killed-

Seto: I like this dare.

Wolf604: Well, that was fun. Our next review is from C24andG36: G36: **thank you here is my new dares **

I still hate you y bakura y marik and Akefia so *takes out chainsaw & starts to go near those 3* C24: a well aparently she dislikes those 3 people so I will say her truths

Atem: would u rather go on a date with my girlfriend or get Yugi captured again *blinks chases Atem*

G36 * comes back w/ blood on body* that was fun so back to dares

Yugi: kiss Tea

Tea: slap Yugi

Tristen: chose 1 girl to kiss ya

Atem ur now divorce

Kisara: sorry it just that not that manyr peeps do dares w/ ya

*yells at C24 for being to jealous & chasing Atem around*

G36: sorry 'bout that *clings to Atam*

C24: * glares* my turn

Seto: yell at wolfie for eating to many cookies

Mokuba: steal 1,000,000,000,000 cookies from Wolfie

G36: okay okay um Wolfie Please update more frequently * gives Wolfie the 1 things she wants the most* C24&G36 BYE!

Yugi: Ummm. Ummm. Ummmm. –Passes out-

Tea: Ugh! –Slaps Yugi-

Tristan: Huuray! I chose. . .

Serenity: Not me, not me, not me, not me, not-

Tristan: Mai.

Mai: What?

Serenity: Hurray! He didn't pick me.

Joey: Nyeh? What'a matta' with you? My sister not good enough?

Serenity: Joey!

Joey: Shut up. Can't you see-

-Tristan and Mai kiss-

Joey: Oh hells no!

Atem: -Flies buzz around his dead body-

Seto: Stop eating cookies!

Wolf604: Nevah! –Draws a lightsaber-

Mokuba: -Steals cookies while Wolf604 and Seto have a lightsaber battle- Hurray! Wolf604 didn't kill me!

Wolf604: Wait! How dare you touch my cookies! As for my sex. I am-! –Gets stabbed by Seto from behind- Oh, bugga!

Yami Bakura and Bakura: Hey! British is our thing!

Yugi: Well until Wolf604 is healed I will take over as host. –Wolf604 is carried away by Prinnies- Our next review is from sarahelric091: **hey im not totally obsessed so ill be nice i dare yami bakura to make out with ryou and joey to go in the closet for a hour with kaiba HAHAH ME EVIL! AND EVERYONE BEAT UP TEA AND SHE GOES TO THE ****SHADOW REALM**** HAHA ME NOT FINISHED. I dare atem and yugi to make out and atem to...*grins*...to go in the closet with yugi for a hole chapter.**

Everyone: 0.0

Yami Bakura: Fangirl from hell!

-Bakuras make out-

Bakura: God I wish someone would just kill me off at this point.

Joey and Seto: Which one?

Yugi; I guess fangirl.

-Fangirl closet opens-

Seto: -Smiles- I always knew Weeler was hiding in the closet-

Joey: -Dressed as a drag queen- Nyeh! Seto you bast –Both are pulled into the fangirl closet-

-One Hour Later-

Seto: -Walks out with a passed out Joey over his shoulder- I hate that room. It is worse than any yoai fanfiction.

Marik: I don't know, yoai can be very good.

Tea: Friendship save me! –Gets beat to hell and banished to shadowrealm-

Yugi: Fangirls get a life!

Atem: -Now back from the dead after Tristan read from the Book of the Dead- I am pouting. –Pouts-

-Atem and Yugi make out and are thrown into the closet for an hour-

Yugi: Ugghhhh. Our next review comes from ChibiDryad242: **Um, I'm very sorry for commenting again. I hope nobody minds too much... So, before anything else: *offers everyone (including wolf-san) peanut-butter brownies* So, then... ****Kaiba***** ****Deleted Scenes**** from Ep. 46' in front of entire cast* **

Seto: Okay, I'll admit, you are good with bad puns. But I shall not admit defeat! Because a good pun is its own reword. *gets into pun war w/

General question: Whatever happened to Ryou-san anyway?

*Darker half pops up*

Penelope: *sarcasm* Yes, I'm sure you 'hate' Marik far too much to kill him *shows '

*Sends to soul room* ^^'' I'm very sorry about that...

Anyway, thank you very much for taking the time to read these ridiculous comments.

Seto: You will never win. Mwahahahahahahahaha.

Bakura: Well, I have been raped, re-raped, forced into yoai, married to Mana, humiliated, and over all bloody forced to be tortured for your entertainment.

Yami Bakura: Yes, like the deleted scene said. I hate him. What is so hard to understand? Can't two guys get together, make sweet hatred, and not be gay?

Yugi: No comment. So our next super-special- awesome review is from Littlekuriboh1fan: **Wolfy Thank You soooo much for writting this. First the truth : **

**Atem and Yugi: What do you think about puzzelshipping?**

**Tea/Alexas Aki: whose the biggest slut?  
Everyone: Whats worst Gx or 5 ds.  
Dares dun dun dunnnn! *reving of chainsaws*.  
First victim Atem for divorce you shall be used as a target/dummy/punching bag for everyone *bring out more wepons than what build could hold that some had to be left outside*. (don't ask were I got them all and have fun with them.) Never mess with me muuhhhh! **

**Next, wolfy could you bring the cast of Twilight so we can torture them as well ? If you do the dare for is the same plus I'll add an army of Twillight hating zombies.  
Thank again. Update soon. And remeber sparkling vampires are fake and gay!**

Yugi: Why ask us? You know how we feel about it.

Atem: Yeah. We like it.

Yugi: What? No, pharaoh. We hate it.

Atem We do?

Everyone: Tea.

Tea: Alexis. Hey!

Everyone: 5D's.

Atem: -Gagged, bound, and hung as a punching bag-

-And so over the period of several days Atem was everyone's punching bag-

Wolf604: -On operating table- OH GOD IT HURTS!

Yugi: I think that is a no. –Rubs back of head- Sorry.

Wolf604: Lightsabers hurt! –Thrashing on table-

Yugi: Well anyway, our next review is from dr-fanmai-lover: **bervo a reccba whan we first- you reccba-you-who-caers-about reuner-up-at duelskidom-what-cold-ting-to reccba as for reccba.s go japordy&loose. mai&vaivan: cosply&vaivin as tow-sisters-of i daerme-of-jeannie**

Seto: What the hell is that?

Yugi: Let me get Wolf604. –Carts Wolf604 over-

Wolf604: Thanks talking baby panda for watching over while I was gone. Man, these hospital drugs are great. Now, let me see what I can make out. –Reads review-

Seto: Well?

Wolf604: Hold on giant talking mushroom.

Seto: Man those drugs must be strong.

Wolf604: From what I can make out, it says: Rebecca who cares about runner up at duelist kingdom. And you are to go onto Jeopardy and loose. Mai and Valon are to cosplay as two sisters of I Dream of Jeannie.

Rebecca: The dark lord cares! That is who! –Goes on Jeopardy and looses on the final question-

Wolf604: Valon will not be on this fanfiction. I am trying to keep it to the first and second seasons. But Mai will still dress as Jeannie from I Dream of Jeannie.

Mai: -Dressed as Jeannie- Fanservice.

Wolf604: Dr. Fanmai, as much as I am glad you love this fanfiction, can you please review once. Also, can you check your system. It is hard to read what you want. Thank you.

Seto: So we cool? Not going to get revenge on me for the whole lightsaber thing?

Wolf604: Not even close. When I get better I am going to make you pay.

Pegasus: Ooooo. Kaiba-boy is in trouble.

Seto: Don't you have some children to molest?

-Pegasus and Seto fight-

Wolf604: Well, looks like I am going to be out of it for a while. I need to heal up and look for a sponsor. So I have an idea. For the next chapter, how about a special guest host? Choices are: Vageta or Goku from Dragonball Z, Alucard from Hellsing, and Yusuke from YuYu Hakusho. Leave a comment on which one you want to have guest host.

**Review and Comment . . . or LittleKuriboh and TeamFourStar will get banned. Again. Fu-bleep-ing 4Kids. Screw it, I don't need a sponsor that bad. –Walks out of 4Kids HQ-**


	12. A Special Guest

Ask The Cast of Yugioh

Chapter: 11: A "Special" Guest

Yugi: Hi everyone. I am sure you are asking why Wolf604 isn't here. Well our dear author has gone off in search of a sponsor for this fanfiction

Seto: Yeah right. Wolf604 is off right now spending all the money for cookies and Pepsi.

Yugi: Hey now Kaiba, Wolf604 works very hard for the fans.

Seto: Bull-bleep-.

Yugi: Yeah, you're probably right.

Atem: Hey Yugi, if Wolf604 isn't here then what are we going to do?

Yugi: Glad you asked Atem. So if you forgot what happened last time, Wolf604 declared that there was going to be a super-special-awesome guest host. The choices were: Goku or Vageta from DBZ, Alucard from Hellsing, and Yusuke from YuYu Hakusho. After you, the fans, voted we have a winner. Our winner is. . .

Gokua: -Lands on top of Bakura- Hi guys!

Bakura: My spine! I think it is broken!

Seto: Oh, great a crossover episode. Is Wolf604 getting that desperate?

Yugi: Just be glad we didn't get Alucard as a guest host.

_Meanwhile . . ._

Alucard: -Surrounded by dead bodies- Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

_Back with the Cast . . ._

Goku: Hurray! I get to host a show. And here Chi Chi said that beating up people and using giant laser beams would never get me far in life.

Yami Bakura: Yeah, yeah. Whoopie fu-bleep-ing doo. Now can we get this over with so I can go to the salon and get my hair done?

Goku: Hey that wasn't very nice!

Yami Bakura: Not very nice? I'm not supposed to be bloody nice! I'm bloody evil you idiot!

Goku: Oh, really? Cool. . . Whooooooooo! Chase the Pokemon!

Mokuba: Ahhhhhhhh! Help me Seto! –Being chased by Goku-

Atem: At this rate we are never going to finish this story.

Yugi: Don't worry Pharaoh, everyone knows that the only weakness a fanfiction writer has is sugar and fat food.

Atem: Yugi, that is so stupid I would expect from Tristan.

Tristan: Shut up Zack! Cody stop picking your nose.

Yugi: Hey Goku, have a muffin!

Goku: ! –Eats muffin-

Yugi: So now will you please start this fanfiction.

Goku: -Swallows muffin bits- Ummmmm. Okay. Our first review is from James95: **Now look, I'm sorry about the dares I've been sending. I truly am so sorry.****Yugi****: How does that hair of yours get like that?****Dares****Bakura****: Take the role of Bella in an r rated production of ****Breaking Dawn****. You'll love who and what you do in it.****Blue eyes**** toon dragon is way better than the original.**

Truths

Goku and

Joey: Do you like puppyshipping?

Rebecca: Who would die first, Atem or Yugi? Your choice

Yami

Kaiba: Say that

Tea and Rebecca: Girl fight!

Goku: Well I stuck my finger in an electric socket because I thought it was a muffin button.

Yugi: Hair gel from Sonic the Hedgehog.

Joey: Nyeh? Is that where they take two cute, little puppies and they snuggle together and get stuck in shoes?

Atem: No Joey, it is where you and Kaiba have gay butt sex.

Joey: . . . So no puppies?

Atem: No puppies.

Joey: Nyeh! What kinda sick sh-bleep- is that?

Rebecca: Satan is telling me that Yami should die first.

Yami Bakura: You suck so much. –Kidnaps Bella and makes her watch movie-

_3 Hours Later . . ._

Marik: Hey Bakura how it go?

Yami Bakura: . . . I always heard about a fangirl- gasm. But. . . I never knew. . . they were real.

Mana: Allow me to be the first to say ewwwwwwwwwww.

Yami Bakura: Oh yeah? Like your little miss innocent.

Mana: I am you big meany!

-And so Yami Bakura kidnapped Mana and made her watch the Rated- R version-

Mana: -Walks in weak in the knees and blushing- Ahhhhhhh.

Yami Bakura: See. I told ya so.

Yami Marik: As much as I love this drabble of garbage, can we move along? My chainsaw hand is twitching.

Yugi: R-right! Kaiba.

Seto: I am not saying it.

Yugi: You have to.

Seto: -Glares- Toon Blue Eyes White Dragon is –mumbles-.

Atem: That is cheating Kaiba!

Seto: This is me we are talking about remember?

Atem: Oh, yeah.

Yugi: Sorry, but you have to do it.

Seto: I hate you all. Blue Eyes Toon Dragon is –gulp- better than Blue Eyes White Dragon.

Rebeeca: Girl fight? –Tea tackles her-

Tea: Bi-bleep-ch! Stay away from my Yugi-muffin! –Hits her with a steel chair before Tea piledrives Rebecca through a table-

Yugi: –Drools-

Atem: While Yugi watches the catfight of the century lets move on to more pressing things like reviews.

Goku: Ooooooohhhhh yeah. Right, those things. Our next review comes from C24andG36: ***G36 is holding back C24* hi peeps I just wanted to do these dares**

Bakura,&Akefia: into the closet

Wolfie: do whatever u want w/ the others

C24:come on let me have him

G36: no way *takes out a chair* back back *C24 backs away* good boy *pets him*

Yami Bakura: I wonder who wares pants in that relationship. –Snickers-

Marik: Well duh Bakura it is G36.

Yami Bakura: God can I please kill him? I'll even help you Melvin.

Yami Marik: I have been trying! But it has proven very difficult.

Atem: Look can we just put Akefia and Bakura into the closet now?

Akefia: Are you trying to say something?

Bakura: I don't wanna go!

Yami Marik: Hey Monkey-boy. Can you help us get those two into the naughty closet?

Goku: Sure! I love to help. -

Bakura: Oh, bloody hell.

Goku: . . . !

-Bakura and Akefia are blasted into naughty closet-

Atem: Well Wolf604 is away right now. So we escape. Hurray!

_Meanwhile. . ._

Wolf604: -Sneeze- Someone must be talking about me. Now then back to business. –Eats a cookie-

_Back with the Cast . . ._

Goku: Our next review is from RyouxMana4eva: **Thank you for killing Justin Bieber! And Wolfy, I love pokemon! -.-  
Anyways...****Mana****, what happened to your baby?**

Truths~

Bakura, what is your opinion on angstshipping? (I HATE it!)

Yugi, what would you do if you never met Yami Yugi?

Yami Bakura and Bakura, your idea on Miho the blue haired b***h who people seemed condemned to pair you to up with?

Dares~

Yami Yugi, turn back into your season 0 evil self!

Bakura, eat cream puffs.

Marik, stuff a Kirby down your paaaaaaaaaaants~!

Yami Marik, watch Higurashi, the bloodiest anime on earth.

Rebecca, kill Tea for me. ^^

Seto, FLAME ALL OF JUSTIN BIEBERS FANGIRLS TO DUST AND SAY TO THE POLICE SCREW THE LAW I HAVE CASH! XD

That is all. Here's some pudding and cookies for you all! (specifically Wolfy there)

Mana: Hey these things take time. Besides, Bakura is always in the fangirl or naughty closet.

Bakura: -Muffled from naughty closet- It's horrible!

Yugi: I would probably go postal or something. Atem and I are SSABFFL.

Atem: What is SSABFFL?

Yugi: Super-Special-Awesome-Best-Friends-For-Life.

Yami Bakura: I think I speak for both of us when I say that we should burn those fangirls and fanboys who write that crap.

Atem: The season-that-must-not-be-named! I think I can do it.

Goku: I have no idea what is going on.

Atem: -Playing with a deck of cards- Wanna see a magic trick?

Tristan: Sure!

Atem: -Throws cards into the air- 52 card pick up.

Tristan: !

Atem: Yes! Bwahahahahahaha!

Bakura: -Muffled- I like cream puffs.

Marik: -Stuffs Kirby down pants- Hey it kinda tickles, Hehehehehehe. Hey now not so hard. Ouch, stop it you! Ouch! Ahhhh! Oh, by the gods it hurts! Hurts! –Falls to ground in pain-

Yami Marik: Bwahahahahahahhahahahaha! Foolish binky-boy, I created that show because I was bored. As for the blood it is actually corn syrup and red dye. I love that word. . . dye.

Yami Bakura: Hey! That is my word!

Yami Marik: -Pulls out chainsaw- You were saying fluffy?

Yami Baukra: Ummmmmmmm. That I am a kitty.

Yami Marik: Yeah, that is what I thought lover.

Yami Bakura: What was that last part?

Yami Marik: Nothing.

Yami Bakura: -_-

Rebecca: -Holds up Tea's head- I already did.

Everyone: 0.o

Goku: Our next review is from dr-fanmai-lovers`: **kaba-do you-disbalive-in-magic-than-as-dar-take-youer-borther-to-magic-show.**

Seto: No I do not. Magic is a load of bulls-

Mokuba: Take me to the magic show big brother!

Seto: -Sigh- Fine but this will count as both your birthday and Christmas gift. –Takes Mokuba to Magic Show-

Goku: Awwwwww. That is so sweet. Our next review is from sarahelric091:** ok this is too much fun for me to not comment again *grins evily*! banish tea again its so funny oh and whats everyone's favorite episode? bakura u tomb robber everyone beat him up and put yugi in a playboy bunny suit :D ur welcome everyone have fun!**

Rebecca: -Throws Tea's dead body into the shadow realm-

Everyone: The last episode.

Atem: So which Bakura do we beat up?

Pegasus: I don't know Yugi- boy.

Yami Marik: Only one way to settle this.

Atem: Right.

Yami Marik and Atem: Beat them all up.

Yami Bakura: Say what?

-And so there was a mass riot and all the Bakura's were beaten-

Yugi: I feel so dirty. –Comes out in Playboy bunny suit-

Atem: -Appears behind Yugi- Not yet your not. But you will be soon.

Yugi: 0.0

Goku: Mystical wrote**: Okay, here the truths and dares!****Pegasus****: go on a date with one of these three girls, either Mai, Tea, or Serenity!**

Truths

Joey and Seto: What do you think of the fanfics with you two being a couple in them?

Yugi: What was the worst fanfic you have ever read?

Dares

Atem: Sing the hampsterdance song while doing a crazy dance!

Joey: Nyeh! I answered that already! No means no!

Yugi: Well since Wolf604 isn't here I would have to say this one or anyone where I end up pregnant. Fangirls let me say this slowly: IT. DOES. NOT. WORK. OUT. THAT. WAY. IT. IS. IMPOSSIBLE!

Pegasus: Awwwww, do I have to? –Sighs- Fine. I choose, Mai.

Joey: Nyeh! Brooklyn Rage! –Goes to attack Pegasus but is put in a full nelson by Goku- What a full nelson? My only weakness!

-And so Pegasus and Mai went on a date-

Atem: -Comes out in a Cowboy Hat and assless chaps- YEEHAA!

tirimigatiritoutou tigareritou tebaruparirupei tiropirouy tediridoudurou

Here we go.

Thats it.

That's all there is to it.

Alright everybody now here we go.  
It's a brand new version of the dosido.  
Just stomp your feet and clap your hands.  
Come on everybody its the hamster dance.  
Bounce in time to the beat.  
Hey! You don't even have to move your feet.  
Just shake your thang; let me see you move.  
Now spin it around and feel the groove.

YEEHAA!

Lets try it.

-Sings the rest while dancing-

Everyone: 0.o

Yugi: Where does that music come from?

Goku: Well that looks like that is it for now. I have a note from Wolf604, unfortunately there was a computer problem and lost most of the reviews. Wolf604 is very sorry about that. However, Wolfie is going to make it up to you, the fans, with the HALF-ASSED CHRISTMAS IN FEBUARY SPECIAL!

Atem: So if we missed yours we are sorry and will make it up to you.

Yugi: If we don't you can have Bakura.

Bakura: -Comes out of the closet- What?

Goku: Bye!

_Meanwhile with the Kaiba's . . ._

Seto: Well can we start this stupid show or what?

Mokuba: Yeah! I'm even more excited then the time you took me to see Jonas Brothers live.

Seto: -Sighs- God I want to kill you so bad.

Mokuba: What was that big brother?

Seto: Shut up the show is starting. –Curtains open to show an empty stage with only a TV-

Mokuba: Hey! Where are all the cards and rabbits and stuff.

-TV turns on-

Jigsaw: Hello Kaiba's, I want to play a game.

Seto: Oh, this just bites.

**Sorry about the wait. I forgot my laptop and didn't do much of Christmas but play Halo: Reach. I also lost all the reviews. :( But I will make it up with the Half-Assed Christmas Special in February. **

**Also, my girlfriend has been diagnosed with Breast Cancer recently and that played a major part in the slow update. So I have been with her alot, and that delayed me even more so.**

**Once again, sorry if I missed you review. Don't hate me.**

**Review and Comment . . . or No Soup for you!**


	13. Half Assed Christmas Special

Ask The Cast of Yugioh

Chapter 13: The Half Assed Christmas Special in February

Wolf604: -In a bath robe smoking a pipe in front of a roaring fire- Welcome friends to our first ever Christmas special.

Florence: I don't know why we are even bloody even doing this. It is bloody February.

Wolf604: Ishizu. Care to tell him for me?

Ishizu: Because, shut up.

Yugi: Don't mind him Wolf604. He is mad because he knows he is going to get coal. But I have been very good.

Wolf604: As do I little one, would you like to hear my favorite Christmas story?

Yugi: If I say no will I go into the fan girl door?

Wolf604: Yes.

Yugi: Then in that case I would love to.

Wolf604: Good answer. This is the story of that magical Christmas figure-

Tristan: Santa?

Joey: Rudolph?

Tea: The power of friendship?

Duke: Me?

Wolf604: No. Those are all stupid ideas and you should be ashamed of yourselves for thinking them. No this is the story of the Krumpis.

Seto: Christmas is stupid.

Everyone: GASP

Atem: Kaiba did you just hate on Christmas?

Noah: He is such a scrooge.

Yugi: I forgot you where here Noah. Where have you been?

Noah: I kidnapped these two guys I thought were kids but they turned out to be midgets . . . I mean I was . . . playing . . . Halo.

_Meanwhile . . ._

Weevil: -Chained to the wall- This sucks Rex! Hehehe

Rex: -Also chained to the wall- Shut up buttmunch!

_Back to the Future . . . I mean . . . Back with the Cast . . ._

Wolf604: Well I guess I should do some reviews then. Our first one is from James95_: _

Truths:

Noah: If your hair is greener than Kaiba's and he's just adopted shouldn't  
you be able to screw the rules more as you have the most money and green hair?

Tea: Is it true that your nipples can power a third world country? Prove it.

Dares:

Florence: Why do you have a British accent, show us how you got it.

Melvin: Destroy all of your weapons.

Everyone: Watch Glee and Stargate SG1.

Tristan: Meet Barney the dinosaur and have a cagefight with him.

Noah: I try to. I mean I am in the computer, I may have greener hair and more money, but he has a body.

Seto: Yup. And I take time out of my day just to remind him of that fact.

Noah: -Tear leaks out of eye- But little brother . . .

Seto: -Glares- Don't ever call me that again or I will have u watch two chicks and a duel disk again.

Tea: They can. They can also cut glass. Don't believe me, Google it.

Florence: You look nervous...Is it the accent? You wanna know how I got it? So I had a wife, beautiful... who tells me, I worry too much, who tells me I ought to speak more. Who watches too much BBC and gets in deep...with the British. One day, she drinks tea that is too hot and she looses her voice. And we have no money for surgeries. She can't take it. I just wanna hear her voice again . . .hmm. I just want her to know that I don't care that she can't speak. So . . .I went back to college and decided to study abroad and gave this accent . . .to myself. And you know what? . . .SHE BLOODY COULDN'T UNDERSTAND A WORD I SAID! She leaves . . . Now I see the funny side . . .Now I'm always British.

Everyone: 0.0

Melvin: That is why I love you Florence.

Florence: What was that Melvin?

Melvin: Nothing. –Evil grin-

Florence: On second thought, I don't want to know.

Melvin: -Burns weapons- Goodbye my only friends. You will join Mr. Tweetums with the spirit in the sky.

-Everyone watches Glee and Stargate-

Atem: Those shows suck. They lack card games. I demand card games!

Yugi: I agree pharaoh. Though I liked Glee. –Atem slaps him off screen- Ow!

Atem: Be silent slave!

Tristan: Barney! My immortal enemy. –Has an epic cage battle with Barney-

Barney: I love you, you love me. I am going to kick you where u pee.

Tristan: There can be only one! –Cuts off Barney's head-

Wolf604: . . . Moving on.

Mokuba: Hey Wolf604, how come you don't bold the review?

Wolf604: Because God hates you and your constant bitc-bleep-ing. Anymore questions?

Mokuba: -In tears- No.

Yugi: Why don't u bold the reviews anymore.

Wolf604: Glad you asked Yugi. It is because fanfiction is evil and doesn't always do bold. So I am going to try underlining. So onward to the next review, which is from Innocent Demon:

Yami Bakura: Dye your hair multi-colored and wear it in two bunches XD and be Mana's slave AGAIN! for a whole chapter

Atem: burn your leather shoes and go into the FANGIRL room!

Yugi: ...talk for a whole minute with no pausing about the pure awesomeness of ducks! And then buy a duck and name it Marshmellow!

Yami Marik: Kill Mr tweetumus 100 times and dress up in a Japanese school girl uniform.

Mana: aww, you're married! But something tells me Ryou doesn't love you...so give a love potion to Ryou that makes him love you! XD

Marik: Tickle Yami Bakura!

And this is just something random- I sincerely doubt any of you have watched higurahi no naku koro ni...so Yamuna Bakura only, go watch the whole series and tell me who your fave character is! and then keep referencing higurashi for the rest of the chapter to confuse everyone!

Florence: What! No! –Is tackled by Mana and has hair done-

Mana: Hurray I now have two Bakura slaves.

Florence: Can't you control her? She is your wife you weakling.

Bakura: She said unless we want our child to grow up with a father without balls I will never get in her way. –Shudders-

Florence: 0.o

Atem: ! –Burns shoes-

Yugi: -Pats him on the back- It will be ok pharaoh.

Atem: Get off of me. What do you think I am? Gay? –Pulls out another pair of leather shoes before he is dragged into the fangirl room-

Yugi: I love ducks. Ducks are amazing. Without them I would die. They can do things I can't do such as flying. I wonder how they do that? I would love to fly. Ducks, ducks, ducks, and card games are all I think about. I would swim, eat, and dance in silly clothes with a duck. Why? Because I love them! **(AN: I actually timed this for a minute)**

–Yugi then went out and bought a duck named Marshmellow. He later ate it. It was delicious-

Malik: Your working for Disney aren't you? –Kills Mr. Tweetums 100 times over and dresses in a Japanese schoolgirl outfit-

Random Old Guy: Hey cutie, wanna come in my rape van?

Malik: Only if I can get a hug.

Random Old Guy: Sure thing cutie.

-And so Malik gave him a hug, we still can't find all the pieces of that guy-

Mana: Hey Bakura Slave Number 1. Drink my love potion.

Bakura: -Stops fanning her and drinks it- I love you.

Mana: Oh, I am so going to do things with u my little kitten. Things they will put in the Karma Sutra.

Marik: Tickles! –Tickles Florence-

Florence: . . . –Giggles like a little girl before he nearly beats Marik to death for tickling him-

Florence: -Watches show- Been there, done that. Reminds me of my college days. I like the one with green hair.

Wolf604: Shion?

Florence: Yep. I use to date her.

Wolf604: Can't promise on references. This fanfiction isn't based on Naruto abridged; we have class.

Melvin: BURN!

Wolf604: Yes indeed.

Malik: BURN!

Wolf604: . . . So anyway our next review is from tikarose:

Yugi: you're awesome so... you get to go out to eat.

Joey: fangirl closet

Tristane: Makeout with serenity

Tea: I HATE YOU overtime someone mentions your existence drink beer

Yami Bakura: You and Atem will stay locked up in a closet without clothes

Mai: You are awesome. I love how you make yugi blush kiss him

Yugi: Yes!

Joey: Nyeh? How could you be so hateful to loveable, old Joey! –Is pulled into the fan girl room-

Tristan: Hurray!

Serenity: Oh god.

-Tristan makes out with Serenity before she decks him-

Tea: I'll cut you! –Is restrained by the entire cast-

Marik: Tea, you need to stop. I mean it just isn't cool Tea. Threatening people Tea, is dangerous and you can hurt a lot of people for saying it. Odion, grab Tea's legs, she is kicking! Ah Tea, don't bite! Ow! Tea!

Wolf604: Marik if don't shut up I will banish you to Space Mexico.

Marik: Tell Tea to stop!

Wolf604: -Groans- Well by my count, we have to drink seven bottles of beer. But since this is a teen fanfiction, we can't have beer. Remember kids, drinking is for adults. So instead we will use the "magical, happy, sippy-sippy liquid" I keep.

-Everyone gets hammered-

Florence: Anything to get me away from her! –Points to Mana who is having her way with Bakura-

Seto: Mokuba cover your eyes!

Mokuba: What are those things on her chest big brother, I want to touch them.

Florence: For Queen and country! –Strips down naked and joins Atem in the fangirl closet-

Mai: It is the boobs honey. Boys only like the pretty ones.

Yugi: That isn't true Mai, boys like inner beaut-

Mai: -Leans down giving Yugi a view of her melons as she kisses him- You were saying?

Yugi: Um, um, um.

Wolf604: Amazing Mai, I think Yugi just felt his balls drop. But our next review is from C24andG36:

G36: okay first of all I AM A FEMALE second of all yes I do control C24.

C24: G36 just found out that she LOVES yamishipping, Darkshipping,and prideshipping so good luck

Y. Marik: sing Duck song 1

Y. Bakura: sing the Duck song 2

Seto: what do you think of seth?

Miho: give Tristan a nice Kiss

Tea:... burn your friendship speeches

Mai: Would you use Pegasus if you were ever in a relationship?

G36: that's all bye

C24: *grumbles* you just got lucky

G36: shut up of I'll make you listen to JB

C24: *pales*

Wolf604: . . . Kinky.

Malik: -Dressed as a duck- This is for you Mr. Tweetums! - Sings the Duck song-

Wolf604: Hold on let me get that as-bleep-ole. –Brings back a naked Florence-

Florence: No! Why must I come back here?

Mana: Sing for me Slave!

Florence: -Glares and sings the Duck Song 2 naked-

Seto: Who the hell is Seth?

Yugi: You.

Seto: Me? But I am Seto Kaiba.

Yugi: But you're also Seth.

Seto: -Glares- Do you believe I don't know who I am?

Yugi: Well clearly you do not know who you are.

_Several Hours Later . . ._

Seto: If Seth is I, Seto Kaiba, then he is all right in my book. However, should he try and take over my company I will crush him and grind him into the dust.

Miho: -Kisses Tristan- I need soap! –Washes her mouth out-

Tea: -Cries and sings Disney songs as she burns her cards-

Wolf604: Drink up! –Everyone drinks-

Mai: My breasts don't work on men who are . . . you know. . .

Pegasus: Fabulous!

Mai: Ya, that.

Wolf604: This review comes from Aqua girl 007:

truths:

Yugi: do you see Yami as your older brother?

Yami: why do where your jacket as a cape?

Kaiba: what would you if Kisara came in the room right now.

Everyone: what is your most darkest secret?

Everyone: who do you have a crush on? You have to admit your crush or else you'll be sent to the shadow realm.

dares:

Yami: make out with Mana for more than 5 mintues. (I'm a vaseshipper I can't help it.)

Yugi: Make out with Tea or you will be sent to the shadow realm.

Duke: sing sexy back.

Yugi: steal Wolf's cookie and eat it.

Kaiba: rate each duelist you know from best to worse. YOU CAN'T INCLUDE YOURSELF!

Yami Bakura: send the Justin Beiber fan girls to the shadow realm.

Yugi: Atem and me are friends.

Wolf604: -Gets Atem- Geez put some pants on dude –Covers eyes-

Atem: Make me! Oh right, the review. Um. . . cause capes are cool. Duh! Everybody who is anybody has a cape.

Seto: She is here already.

Kisara: -Waves- Hi!

Everyone minus Serenity, Tea, Wolf604, and Seto: My hair was adopted!

Serenity: I was in a porno. –Blushes-

Wolf604: Which one?

Serenity: Backdoor Sluts Nine **(AN: If you get this reference you get a cookie)**

Seto: I like to dance naked.

Tea: This one time at duel camp . . .

Wolf604: No, no, no, no. Um you're good Tea.

Tea: Awww.

Wolf604: Sorry to say that going over who likes who would be a pain in the a-bleep-s. So instead read some fanfiction. I mean they stay true to the cannon couples. . . –Cough- Not! –Cough-

Marik: Geez. Cover your mouth when you cough. We don't all need to get your coodies.

Wolf604: Ugh.

Atem: What do you think I am? Straight?

Mana: Cool. I get to make out with a prince. –Giggles-

-Mana and Atem make out-

Yugi: Finally!

Tea: Awwww. I wanted the pharaoh.

-Tea and Yugi make out-

Duke: What is "Sexy Back" thing?

Wolf604: The song that plays whenever you talk.

Duke: Oh so that is what it is?

-Duke sings Sexy Back-

Yugi: -Steals cookies- That was easy.

Wolf604: Prepare to die. –Pulls out chainsaw-

Yugi: Oh crap! Good thing I have this. -Eats a York Peppermint paddy and disappears-

Wolf604: Damn it!

Seto: Why should I care about these losers? They are all below me anyway. But tell you what. I am in a good mood today. I would say that the best is the guy that lives in Yugi. Then it goes Pegasus, Malik, Florence, Yugi, that "attention duelists" guy, and –

_Several Hours Later . . ._

Seto: Number 6, 998 would be that homeless guy that doesn't know what duel monsters is. Number 6,999 is Duke who doesn't play duel monsters. Lastly, there is that nerd Joey Wheeler.

Florence: Oh I am going to enjoy this way too much. –Sends all the Justin Beaver . . . I mean Bieber fangirls to the Shadow Realm-

Wolf604: I will kill Yugi when he gets back. I swear it!

Tristan: But isn't Christmas a time of giving?

Wolfgo4: F-bleep-ck no! It is about getting. However, until Yugi comes back we have truths and dares to do. Our next Mystical:

Dares:

Pegasus and Seto-you two, team up and duel against Yugi and Joey OR arm wrestle each other and play Dungeon Dice Monsters against each other without help.

All of the guys: crossdress for the entire chapter!

All of the girls: do the same as the guys!

Ryou and Yami Bakura: kiss each other already!

Truths:

Pegasus, Seto, and Ryou: What are your opinions on Toonshipping, argenshipping and euroshipping?

Mai, Serenity and Tea: What are your opinions on crownshipping, opticshipping and refineshipping?

Pegasus: Ooooooh. Just you and me Kaiba-boy against your rivals. After we win we can watch Spice Girls the movie!

Seto: Never again. I refuse to watch that movie. We should start a movie burning of the Spice Girls.

Pegasus: -Gasp- You monster!

Wolf604: -Brings back Yugi and Joey- Don't think your getting off easy Moto! After this duel I am going to enjoy killing you.

-Yugi and Joey beat Seto and Pegasus-

Wolf604: Now change my minions! –Gives the guys and girls their respected clothes-

Atem: I look damn good in a dress!

Bakura: But my heart belongs to Mana.

Florence: Bad enough I am in a dress. –Kisses Bakura then washes out mouth-

Pegasus: Can't complain.

Seto: Screw the shipping, I have money!

Bakura: I love Mana. I love Mana. I love Mana.

Mai: My breasts are too big for shipping.

Serenity: - Innocently- What is shipping?

Tea: OMG! I LOVE THEM ALL!

Wolf604: Well thank you for reviewing. Our next review is from wolflovers6: 

Hey, It's Wolflovers6 again. Anyway, here are my dares: 

Joey: i dare you to go into the fangirl closet.

Seto: Try to read binary. lololololololololol.

Atem: ask wolfie out on a date.

Truth: Tea, is friendship all what it cuts out to be?

Mokuba: Would you eat all of Wolfie's cookies if it meant that you would be put into the shadowrealm?

I gives Wolfie the key to the biggest cookie factory in the world. *Gives key*

Joey: Jeoy Wheeler is blasting off agggaaaaiiinnnnnnnnnnnn! –Sent into the fangirl closet-

Seto: -Reads binary flawlessly- Yeah. Don't judge a book by its cover.

Atem: Yeah Wolf604, will u go on a date with me.

Wolf604: I am sorry, but I am seeing someone as evil as me right now.

Atem: No one has ever said no to me. Is this the Twilight Zone?

Tea: Friendship is the greatest thing ever!

Tristan: What about-

Tea: Ever!

Mokuba: No. I would rather not f-bleep-ck with Wolf604.

Wolf604: -In tears- I love you. But on with the show! Our next review is from Sugar the unknown: 

Dares: Turn yugi into a neko. then gives fav foods

Send Yami's M&B into the bad room

Have mokuba kick triston in the crotch

Atem: stay away from Yugi

Truths: Yugi, do you like LIKE atem?

Joey: If you had to save only one who would it be Serenity or Mia?

Wolf: Your cruel arn't you?

Wolf604: -Turns Yugi into a Neko and makes him serve favorite foods- Now sing the MeowMix song!

Yugi: Meow meow. Meow, meow, meow. (Translated: No way! That is stupid!)

Wolf604: You know I don't have to change you back.

Yugi: -Meows the Meowmix song-

Wolf604: -Changes Yugi back- That was great!

Yugi: I hate you.

Atem: Not the M&B! Take Yugi instead!

Wolf604: Let me think . . . No! –Sends Atem's M&B into the naughty closet as Mokuba kicks Tristan in the crotch-

Tristan: Owie! Spiderman save me!

Yugi: As Tea would say: As a friend! Geez, I swear. I have no idea why you think having another guy live inside you is gay.

Atem: Nevah!

Wolf604: You have no choice. –Brings back Joey-

Joey: Nyeh. That is easy. Serenity. My life is a boob free zone.

Wolf604: Yes. Yes I am evil. Our next review is from tikarose: Yay! I finally finished reading!

Yugi: Your so innocent. have you ever had a wet dream?

Tea: Into the naughty closet with seto you go.

Tea: Die!

Ishizu: Bet you knew this but sing poker face by Lady Gaga with just a bikini on

serenity: Model swimwear

Joey: into the emo corner

Tristan: get high

Y. Bakura: I think your epic. Into the naughty closet with Peguses

Mana: naughty closet with bakura until your pregnet!

Yugi: Not since I was like 10!

Wolf604: Wait. Wet? Yugi I think our reviewer means wet dream, not wetting dreams.

Yugi: -Blushes- Oh um. Yes.

Seto: -Kills Tea and takes her into the naughty closet- I decided to skip a step.

-Everyone takes a drink-

Ishizu: Indeed I did. –Strips down to her bikini and sings Poker Face-

Serenity: -Changes into a micro bikini- Is this good?

Joey: Nyeh. –Gets into emo corner-

Tristan: -Smokes weed- I-I don't know why p-people say weed is bad. I mean ummmmmmm –drools- Giant friendly mushroom. –Giggles-

Florence: Come on Pegasus, but I swear if you try anything, I am going to take your other eye.

Pegasus: Can I bring Spice Girls?

Florence: . . . Sure. –Walks in with Pegasus-

Mana: Don't have to. I'm pregnant.

Wolf604: Congrats. MellyBunny wrote: I love this fic thanks for posting it wolfy-kins

okay now onto the truths ummm...

Yami when you sleep with someone do u think about Yugi be honest

Serenity aside from dumb and eyeliner which guy would u date, or do you have a crush on Mia choose one or the other.

Now onto the dares

Kiaba: admit joey is a better duelist then you

Tristan & duke:make out in the fan-girl closet

wolfy-kins: give a super sugery cookie to mokuba (he deserves it after all the  
kidnappings)

Mai: choose one girl from this fic to make out with

okay im done heres a gaint (bigger than Kiaba's ego) cookie for u wolfy-kins

Atem: No I think of Ryan Reynold banging Minka Kelly.

Serenity: I guess Yugi, cause I love pandas. Ummmm, Mai would be someone who I would have my first lesbian experiment with I guess.

Kaiba: -Suddenly attacks camera but is held down by cast- I'll kill you!

Mokuba: Nii-Nii!

Seto: Shut up Satoko! I mean Mokuba.

Wolf604: Kaiba just do it. Make it fast.

Kaiba: J-Joey Wheeler . . . is. . . is. . . a . . .b-b-better –gags- . . . duelist . . . than . . . m-m-me. –Takes knife and stabs self repeatedly in the head-

Mai: -Makes out with Serenity- There. That good enough?

Wolf604: -Banishes Tristan and Duke into fangirl room- Cookie! Nuuuuuuuuuuu!

Mokuba: It tastes so good!

Atem: By the Gods when will this end!

Wolf604: When we run out of reviews . . . or cookies. Our next review is:

No truths, but dares:

Sorry, Yuugi, but I'd like to see you in bikini. :D Also, please, be Atem's *whispers* pleasure *end whisper* slave. If only Atemu wants so.

Joey, I dare you to poke Seto a lot of times until this guy summons Blue Eyes.  
:D

Every Yami except Atem must kiss theirs Lights. Sorry guys.

Also, I want to see Seto in pink leather shorts and topless. :D

Usual dares, but... It's night already, I can't think of anything unusual.

Yugi: -Pulls out a wrench- I'll kill you!

Wolf604:-Tackles Yugi and makes him change- Now get this dare over with, my girlfriend is already in bed.

Atem: Bow chichi wow wow.

Wolf604: What does that even mean?

Atem: Um. . well you see. . .

Wolf604: -Sighs- I am surrounded by idiots.

Atem: No I don't need another slave. I have an entire country that services me. In ALL ways.

Joey: Nyeh? But he is dead.

Wolf604: You have to keep poking. No exceptions.

Joey: Man, this reminds me of when Yugi, Tristan, and I went to Vegas and-

Wolf604: Shut up and do it!

Joey: 0.o –Pokes Seto's dead body-

All the Yami characters: No!

Malik: Hell yes! –Everyone looks at him- I mean no!

Wolf604: Just do it. Make it like a bandaid, just make it quick.

-And so all the Yamis made out with their light sides-

Wolf604: -Snaps fingers as Seto's clothes change- Sorry he is a little dead. Joey! Keep poking him in his silly clothes.

Joey: Nyeh! But he smells.

Wolf604: You are the one who smells! Oh look at the time! Time to go. If I didn't do your review I am sorry. I try and do each one, but some people put lemon. This fanfiction is rated Teen. So no lemons.

Yugi: Man your no fun.

Wolf604: -Beats up Yugi off screen- And so from everyone here on Ask the Cast. . .

Everyone still alive or not banished: Merry Christmas!

**Ho, Ho, Ho! Merry Christmas. . . in February. Also this is the single longest chapter in any fanfic I have done with a total of 17 pages. So thanks my peeps! **

**Once again, sorry if I missed you review. Don't hate me.**

**Review and Comment . . . or 4Kids will Dub Hellsing Ultimate**


	14. Everyone Hates Yugi

Ask The Cast of Yugioh

Chapter: 14: Everyone Hates Yugi

Wolf604: Hiya. Heya. How's it going? Welcome to our 14th chapter.

Marik: Meow. –Rubs himself against Florence's leg-

Wolf604: What is Marik doing?

Florence: He still is stuck in neko mode after the last LK video.

Wolf604: You don't say.

Marik: I want some fancy feast.

Florence: You will eat meow mix and you will like it.

Wolf604: Right, let's get this show on the road. Our first review comes from Kinan: Okay well I oblige your insanity Wolf *bows* 

Wolf604: -Winds screw in head- I am not insane . . . just mad. –Grins-

Truths

Kaiba: This was most likely asked before but, did you 'like' seeing Mokuba as a  
princess?

Yami: Do you like yaoi? If so what pareing?

Marik(Yami Marik):When Marik took his shirt off did you 'like' it? *My Yami  
snickers*

Y. Bakura: Have you ever uh... *cough* touched Ryou? If so did you like it?

Pegasus:If you could rape one person in the room who would it be? (boy or  
girl)

R. Bakura:Have you been raped before? If more then once name one person who  
did it.

Dares

Yami: Get your Pharaoh (I can't spell) costume on and go in fangirls room.

Kaiba: ROT IN THE SEVENTH CIRCLE OF HELL! While listening to JB music.(You killed my dog! Resurrect all dogs & cats you have killed.

Yugi: Go save Yami and be forced to be raped by him or let him suffer.

Y. Bakura:If you have raped Bakura then get beat up by 5d's losers and then  
hand over Bakura to Pegasus for him to 'play' with. (I'm evil)

Marik:Kiss some one, with tounges, boy or girl.

Malik:Give the fangirls 'hugs'. (Stupid F****** fangirls)

Pegasus:After raping Bakura kiss the person said.

Wolf:I will give you an impossible task. *laughs evilly while petting  
resurrected cat* You have to...SIGN YOUR SOUL TO 4KIDS! JK but, seriously I  
want you to duel TEDDY!  


Seto: You have no idea. It was my revenge for him being so annoying.

Atem: No! It is disgusting and unnatural.

Marik: Then why u borrow my yao-

Atem: -Mind crushes Marik-

Tea: Wait since Atem lied, shouldn't he be sent to the fangirls?

Wolf604: Unfortunately we have reached a conundrum. Atem is, in a word, confused. So it is a yes and a no.

Malik: Would a chainsaw to the face be a suitable answer?

Wolf604: Malik. . .

Malik: Oh fine. F-bleep-ing killjoy. No. It is annoying that my good half is such a man whore.

Marik: And damn proud of it. Meow.

Florence: No I molest other people in their sleep.

Pegasus: Hmmmmmm. That is a tough one. I guess I would have to say. . . fangirl #69.

Wolf604: Oh yeah. . . I forgot she was here. –Kills fangirl #69- Much better.

Bakura: The fangirls and Mana.

Atem: -Changes- Come and get it ladies! –Is pulled into fangirl room-

Seto: I am already here in hell! –Uses all his money to resurrect cats and dogs-

Wolf604: -Sitting on a dark throne surrounded by bones- Bwahahahahahahahahahaha!

Yugi: F-bleep- no! I ain't going in there to save him.

Tea: -Evil storm clouds of doom surround her- You will go in there or I will-

Wolf604: Rated Teen.

Tea: Oh right. If you don't save my future sugar daddy I will –whispers in Yugi's ear-

Yugi: 0.o HOLD ON ATEM I WILL SAVE YOU! –Saves Atem-

Florence: Now I wish I had. But unfortunately since I have not, then I can't kill them.

Marik: Um ok. . . –Kisses Serenity with tongue-

Everyone: 0.o

Joey: I KILL YOU! –Is restrained-

Malik: -Gives every fangirl a hug- Ahhhhh! Best . . . day. . . ever. –Covered in blood and guts-

Pegasus: Do I have to?

Wolf604: -Pushes Pegasus and Bakura into naughty closet- Yup. Have fun.

_One Hour Later. . ._

-Pegusus and Bakura come out of closet and kiss-

Wolf and Teddy: Let's duel!

_After the most epic duel ever. . ._

Wolf604: Victory is mine!

Joey: But you never won! Teddy just fell over and couldn't get up.

Wolf604: I won by DQ. A win is a win. But our next review is from . . . oh you got to be kidding me.

Marik: What?

Wolf604: Our next review is from Kinan:

AWWW! You seem like you'd be a good boyfriend. Helping your girlfriend  
like that *starts to tear up* give me a sec.

Youmi Hirotou(Yami) Well since Kinan's a softy *dodges knife* I'll do the  
dares *smiles evilly* and I'm worse then my hickari...a lot worse...

Triston: I PRESS THE MUTE BUTTON OF EVILLY evil uh...evilness? MAKING YOUR VOICE POWERLESS! *insert evil/critically insane laugh here.*

Yami: I am going to go for the bad guys side and make you do the most HORRID  
TERRIFIC thing EVER! Be strapped to Pegasus's lap-on a vibrating chair-while  
Kaiba slaps/kicks/punches you, Marik draws on you with a permanent marker,  
Teddy mind rapes you, Malik 'hugs' you, AND TEA GIVES THE LONGEST, MOST  
ANNOYING, F***ING FRIEND SPEECH IN HISTORY!

Kinan: 0.o wow...that is harsh...harshly AWESOME!

Youmi Hirotou:Yep *smiles wistfully*

Marik:Listen to the Glee cast COMPLETELY F*** UP LEATHER PANTS!

Kinan: They ar- *watches them do a remix of a different song* THEY WILL PAY  
WITH THEIR LIVES!

Yugi: Fangirls for you.

Ryou:Because you're to D** weak naughty closet with Malik.

Kinan:I've got a question for you, Wolf...If you got to chose one person to  
spend an eternity in the fangirl closet who would you chose?

Youmi: Please say Yami. Please say Yami.  


Tristan: -Lets out a silent scream-

Atem: -Walks out of fangirl room- You , sir, suck! – Is strapped to Pegasus's lap-on a vibrating chair-while Kaiba slaps/kicks/punches you, Marik draws on you with a permanent marker, Teddy mind rapes you, Malik 'hugs' you, AND TEA GIVES THE LONGEST, MOSTANNOYING, F***ING FRIEND SPEECH IN HISTORY!-

Wolf604: I kinda feel sorry for him. . . and then I shrug it off and laugh like a mad man.

Marik: They already did. But I fu-bleep-ing LOVE it!

Yugi: -Just walking out of fangirl room- Why are so cruel? Bad enough I was raped by the fangirls and Atem in the fangirl room! –Is sucked back in-

Bakura: Awwwww man. –Is locked in naughty closet with Malik-

Wolf604: Hmmmmmmmmmm. I guess Mai. –Shrugs- Our next review is from :  
Yuugi, you have no sense of humor. Or how it is called. Also I'll remember  
this and kill you in my story. I hope you got it. And same for others.

Truths:

Seto, I'd like to ask you one question. There is a man who lives upstairs. He  
is greedy. Not long time ago I saw him. Looks like you. Is that you, I  
suppose? No one would have the batteries turned off during this cold winter.

Joey, you do like poke dead guys, don't you? :D

Yuugi, are you a girl? 'Cause you're so innocent and... seriously, maybe you  
have hidden this for all that years, huh?

Atemu, if you could just destroy the world, would you do it?

Da-res!

Yuugi, you promised you'll kill me. So, I dare you to kill another guy in that  
room except our dear author.

Seto, I would not dare you but... You had the nerve to die! *hugs her pillow*  
Anyway, I dare you to... Eat the cake which is bigger than your ego. And don't  
die.

Joey, specially for you. You must poke to death any person you'll see except  
author, Yuugi, Yami and Atemu.

Anzu, if you like Yuugi, give him chocolates. If not - poke Rebecca to the  
death.

Anyway, this made my night. :D

Update soon and Seto, don't even dare to die until you'll do all of the dares.

Yugi: -Is saved by Wolf- Kill me? But then you would support the killing of baby pandas!

Seto: Depends. Do you live in a multi million house with robot slaves and a jet in the shape of a Blue Eyes White Dragon?

Joey: No. I think I might be catching the zombie disease. I have the urge to dance to a white guy, who is really black, in a red jacket and eat brains. Nyeh.

Yugi: What? No! Of course I am a guy. I just haven't had puberty yet!

Atem: Only if I can keep children's card games!

Yugi: -Kills Tristan- That was being a dou-bleep- to me when we were in school.

Seto: -Looks at cake- You expect me to eat this? –Eats a piece- It is . . . coconut! Noooooooooooooo! –Is forced to eat cake-

Joey: Nyeh? Okay. –Kills Bakura with his poke of death . . . trademark-

Wolf604: Who da f-bleep- is Anzu?

Tea: Me!

Wolf604: But your name is Tea Gardner.

Yugi: Her name was Anzu Mazaki in the Japanese version.

Wolf604: Well I guess you learn something everyday. But what is this Japanese you speak of?

Tea: Here Yugi. –Gives him chocolate-

Yugi: Does this mean you like me?

Tea: AS A FRIEND YUGI!

Wolf604: Well our next review comes from Manaxseto4ever:

Dares: hmmmmm I wonder what I'm going to dare a certain very sexy CEO to  
do... MAKE OUT WITH MANA! plus you both have to enjoy it and fall in love for  
real and have 2 twin girls called Sophie and Ami who you both love very much.

Everyone else has to have their hair cut into the jaden yuki style (basically a  
kuriboh)

Odeon has to eat his gummy bears and marik can only quote GIR from invader zim  
for the rest of the chapter. 

Truths: Atem did you ever love mana more than a friend?

Bakura where were u born in England? (im a Manchester lass myself)

Love the fic

Seto: -Eyetwitch- What the hell?

Wolf604: Here Seto, have a soda. Consider it as a last drink before u loose your bachelorhood.

Seto: -Drinks- Tastes pretty good.

Florence: That was the love potion before was it not?

Wolf604: -Watches as Mana divorces Bakura and marries Seto- Yup.  


Everyone: Oh, hell no!

-And so Wolf604 brought forth everyone and made everyone change their hair to match Jaden-

Yugi: I fu-bleep-king hate you.

Odian: You do realize that the Gummi Bears were a cartoon show?

Wolf604: Guess not. So eat a tape of the entire show instead.

Odian: You monster! –Is feed the tape before he is rushed to hospital-

Marik: I loveded you piggy, I loveded you. –Crys-

Atem: No. The bi-bleep-ch scares the hell out of me.

Florence: I was born in a little cottage in a town you never have heard of.

Wolf604: Our next review comes from tikarose: Yugi: Awww your so cute. DIE

Mai: Thanks for kissing Yugi. Now Go to the naughty closet with a guy of your  
choice.

Yami Bakura: You are tooo awesome to serve Mana. You get to rule the world for  
the rest of the chapter.

Seto: YAY! YOU KILLED TEA! You get to kill Joey!

Joey: If you come alive... Sign up for a beuty pagent... For lingere!  
MUAHAAAAA

Tristan: You and Tea would make a great couple... Your both useless. Both of  
you into the naughty closet.

Tea: Go into the Valcano of death and BURNNNNNNNNNN

Atem: burn your clothes

Yami Marik: Admit that Yami Bakura is awesome.

Kisara: Go on tour with Lady Gaga

Mioh: Why are you not in the english dubb? Any way make a Yami of your choice.  
Except Yami Bakura. Your slave.

Yugi: Wait, what? –Anvil falls on him-

Mai: Oh Joey! –Pulls him into the naughty closet-

Florence: -Sits on Wolf's throne of skulls – It is good to be the king.

Seto: -Walks into naughty closet and kills Joey- Best. . . day. . . Ever.

Mai: -Walks out half naked- Hey! No fair!

Seto: Sucks to be you.

Wolf604: I want to see that! –Brings Joey back to life and enters him into beauty contest-

Tea: Hey!

Tristan: The sun will come up in a few hours.

-Everyone stares at him-

Wolf604: -Pushes Tea and Tristan into naughty closet- And now. . . –Volcano of death opens up beneath naughty closet kill all inside- Oops, guess I went overboard. –Shrugs-

Atem: Why do you people hate my clothes so much! –Throws them into the volcano-

Malik: Fine, Mind Slave. Florence is awesome. Happy?

Kisera: -Wearing meat suit- Cool. I love Gaga. –Hops on Lady Gaga's tour bus-

Mioh: I don't know. I mean this is 4Kids. I guess if I had to pick, I would go with Atem.

Wolf604: Our next review is from Pkmn Trainer Bronze:

Dares-

Mana give birth already! DX

Bakura, punch Yami Bakura for each time he possessed u!

Atem...eat sand, NAO! XD

Wolfy, go and rule cookie land.

Truths-

Bakura, do you REALLY love Mana? (cuz if u don't Ima kill u)

Tea...what are your thoughts on Rebecca?

Melvin, do you like cake?

Mana: I did already. I now have the kids, the house, the dog, and the right to Bakura's name from the divorce.

Bakura: T_T

Wolf604: Ouch, that is harsh.

Bakura: Ok. –Beats Yami Bakura for several hours-

Atem: I am Egyptian. That is all we eat. –Eats a sand and sand sandwich-

Wolf604: I hereby declare myself cookie emperor for life.

Bakura: Only when Mana gave me that weird potion.

Wolf604: Hold on. –Stops eating cookie people and brings back Tea-

Tea: She is a crazy little bi-bleep-ch.

Rebecca: Satan will swallow your soul.

Wolf604: There will be no swallowing here!

Malik: Only when it tastes of revenge.

Wolf604: Our next review is a short one. It comes from Mystical:

Pegasus-you have the opportunity to shove someone into the fangirl closet...who will it be, Seto Kaiba, Joey Wheeler, or Yugi Muto?

Pegasus: Ohhhhhhhhh. I would have to say Kaiba-boy. I love to mess with him.

Wolf604: Our next review is from Candygirl:

i have two truth:

Mokuba is it true you went to a michealjackson sleep over and what happend there.

Atem tell Mokuba where babies come from.

A dare 4 Seto,dress and dance like the guys in ladygaga Alejandro video.

Mokuba: It is true. I got to wear special pajamas and play with his monkey. He then took me to the special room and-

Seto: Shhhhh. Mokuba, we only get the money if we don't talk about what happened in there.

Mokuba: Oh yeah.

Atem: Well Mokuba, when a man loves a woman he gives her trading cards and a baby comes out.

Wolf604: -Looks to Mana- He doesn't know?

Mana: Nope.

Seto: Grrrrrrr. Fine. –Dresses up and dances like the dancers in Alejandro video-

Wolf604: The next review comes from wolflovers6: I dare Joey to take the dead Tea and Kaiba and arrange them in a nasty way in a casket before their funerals. Then I dare Bakura and Marik to rip up Yami's children's trading cards. And Mokuba to video tape Yami and Yugi's reaction for blackmail. Then Joey, you need to make out with Mai, no matter how much of a 'boob free zone' you are.  


Wolf604: . . . You got issues man.

Joey: Nyeh. Do I really got to?

Wolf604: Yup. Sorry.

-Joey then kills and postitions Tea and Kaiba in a casket-

Florence: Finally, a dare I can get into.

Marik: I'm gonna sing the doom song now! Doom doom do doom doo doom. . .

-And so Florence and Marik destroy Yugi's deck-

Atem: You seem to be taking this well Yugi.

Yugi: -Shrugs- I live in a duel shop. I can just steal more cards from there.

Joey: Nyeh. Well ok…

-Mai and Joey make out-

Wolf604: -Coughs- Anyway, our next review is from Yami Amethyst Rose: Let's have some questions first before I do my dares.

Joey-Which is better for you to say? Nyeh or Brooklyn Rage? :P

Tristan-An early farewell before you die in the latest episode; who were you  
really trying to save: Serenity or your lover Duke?

Mokuba- Aww, poor you. Is it always tough love around you, or everyone just  
hates you?

Now for me dares. :D

Wolf604-I'll give you a mountain of cookies along with cake if you can survive  
ten seconds in the Mary-sue closet.

Yami Bakura, Pegasus, Marik, Tristan, Tea, and Yami Marik: Half you go into  
the fangirl closet, while the rest of you stay in the Mary-sue closet.

Seto- Go into the naughty closet with Serenity and Yami, and neither one of  
you three comes out until an hour passed.

Joey-*turns you into a puppy neko* Sing your theme song in the puppy voice, or  
the fangirl closet for you.

Pegasus-Burn everything related to Funny Bunny and watch it.

Tea-Burn every extra copies that you have of your friendship speeches, and no  
speaking for a whole week.  


Joey: Nyeh. I would have to say Brooklyn Rage. Nyeh.

Wolf604: -Unfreezes Tristan's voice- Just because I know this is going to be good.

Tristan: Well you see I was trying to save-

-Nappa crashes through roof-

Nappa: NO SPOILERS! –Blasts Tristan-

Wolf604: My roof!

Nappa: . . . Bye! –Flies off-

Wolf604: Get back here damn you!

Mokuba: Well you see- -Blasted by energy beam from above-

Nappa: -Flying away- NO SPOILERS!

Wolf604: Goddamn it Nappa! Stop invading my show and killing my guests!

Atem: Who is that guy?

Yugi: I don't know. But he looks like a minor character that appears for no goddamn reason. Kinda like Tristan.

Wolf604: Foolish fool of foolishness! I am the cookie emperor! I have all the cookies in existence! –Brings back Seto-

-Florence, Pegasus, and Tea go into the Mary Sue closet while Malik, Marik, and Tristan go into the naughty closet-

-Seto, Atem, and Serenity go into the naughty closet for an hour-

Atem: M-My gods . . . she. . . she was worse then the fangirls. –Shudders-

Seto: I can't feel my entire lower body.

Joey: -In puppy form- Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. –Barks Brooklyn Rage song-

Pegasus: -Burns his Funny Bunny stuff- This is so not fabulous! –Cries-

Wolf604: I summon Tea in attack mode! –Brings back Tea-

Tea: I wish I had stayed dead. –Burns her friendship speeches-

Wolf604: -Scratches behind ear with foot- Oh? We back? Ok, our next review is from sukairaa-chan: Dare time: Marik-kun, you strip. Now. Oh and also, I dare Ishizu  
and Kaiba to make out.(Me is always a believer in that pairing!)

Marik: -Strips- One step ahead of ya!

Ishizu: I knew you would say that.

Seto: Whatever.

Ishizu: I also predict Seto Kaiba is a terrible kisser.

Seto: -Glares- Bi-bleep-ch.

Ishizu: I knew you would say that.

-Seto and Ishizu make out-

Wolf604: Our next review is from jkdivas123: Im such a yaoi fan! so deal with it! and luv ur work so funny!

I dare Atem to show everyone his DARK SIDE!

I dare yugi to steal somebodies catchphrase

Is it true you hate mokuba Kaiba?

I DARE Kaiba to make out with pegasus!

I dare Atem and yugi to write each other romantic poems

And for the rest of the chapter to be nice to Tea! like seriously every fanfiction i read has poor tea being a bully to yugi like seriously that is just horrible

Atem: What does that even mean?

Yugi: -Eating a muffin- You know, your evil side.

Atem: Oh. Ok. You like puppies right Yugi?

Yugi: Yeah.

Atem: I kick them.

Yugi: Pharaoh!

Atem: And that muffin you're eating. I dropped that on the floor in a truck stop bathroom.

Yugi: -Spits out muffin-

Wolf604: Wow, that is pretty evil.

Yugi: That is easy. Screw the rules, I have money.

Seto: You are so fu-bleep-ing dead.

Mokuba: Yeah!

Seto: No he just annoys me. And shut up Mokuba.

Pegasus: Are you ready Kaiba-boy?

Seto: Ugh. I hate this yoai crap.

Pegasus: Come on Kaiba- boy, nothing gay about to men kissing.

Seto: -Glares- I am going to let that slide. –Kisses Pegasus-

-Atem and Yugi write and send each other messages-

Wolf604: Fine, no one will make fun of Tea for the rest of the chapter. Even if she is the Sakura of Yugioh. Our next review is from The Devil's Sista: mwahahahahahaha! this is sooo funny! wolf604 you are a genius! i have a few dares. mwahahaha this will be fun! 

Wolf604: Why thank you.

1. seto i dare you to wear a dog suit and be Joeys slave for a whole chapter.

2. Atem i dare you to be straight and have a massive makeout session with tea

3. oh and my goody two shoes twin dares yugi to marry her.

Angella: MARRRYYY MEEE YUUUGGIIII!

me: shut up!

Angella: ok tyla.

me: -_-' ill be back!

Seto: -Glares- Do you have a puppy?

Wolf604: Seto. . .

Seto: Grrrrrr. Fine! –Changes into a dog suit-

Joey: Nyeh. Revenge is a bi-bleep-ch and now you are mine Kaiba.

Atem: What you talkin' 'bout Willis?

Tea: FINALLY! –Tackles Atem-

Yugi: But, I am like 12!

Wolf604: -Changes into priest clothes- Shuddup! Now I pronounce you man and wife. Kiss each other and go make babies. Now then, on we must go to our next review. This comes from dr-fanmai-lover: can-i-re-reqaust-fan-sirvce-of-ooooh-palse bcsuse the-fansircve-you-gavein-up-on-the-fan-faircve

Mai: Alright here. –Takes off top- Happy?

Grandpa: Boobies! Gah! My heart.

Yugi: Grandpa!

Wolf604: Oh I am sure it is nothing. Our final review is from Aly-K-H: Kaiba. If ya choose truth; do u think u were based off of Kai Hiwatari from Beyblade? 'cause ur, like, a copy of him. Dare; kiss Joey. don't hurt me pls! im bored!

Seto: Considering that we are older and better than that crap. I would say he is a cheap knock off of me. Like Jaden or that guy that rides motorcycles are to Yugi.

Joey: Nyeh? Why me?

Seto: Personally, I don't know what get these fangirls juices running so much over yoai or yaoi or whatever you call it.

-Joey and Seto kiss and then throw up-

Wolf604: Well see you guys later. Next week we dissect rare bird. –Grins- So with that, class is dismissed. –Rides away on office chair-  


**-Bangs head on desk- God that took forever to do. But I guess it was worth it in the end. Oh, I am looking for a Beta and/or partner to help me on this fanfic. It just has been growing so much and I don't always have time to do it. So if your interested, talk to me and let's make a fanfic. But thanks for waiting peeps! **

**Once again, sorry if I missed you review. Don't hate me.**

**Review and Comment . . . or you will never get Crispin Freeman back. I will own Itachi and Alucard all for my own. Bwahahahahahahaha! –Cue fangirl wails-**


	15. Attention Duelists!

Ask The Cast of Yugioh

Chapter: 15: Attention Duelists! Seto Kaiba Has Breasts!

Yugi: Hi everyone. Wilf604 isn't in a good mood.

Wolf604: -Laying in bed grumbling- Feh.

Atem: Why is our dear author in a bad mood.

Yugi: Apparently Wolf604 has had a pretty bad week.

Wolf604: You know I can hear you.

Atem: -Ignores Wolf604- How bad?

Yugi: Well Wolf604 entered an AMV contest recently and it froze in the middle.

Atem: That isn't so bad.

Yugi: Then Wolf604 slipped in a shower and now is on bed rest.

Atem: Ouch. That sucks. Guess that means no chapter.

Wolf604: Nope. I may be crippled for a bit, but I will not stop torturi- I mean reading reviews.

Yugi: You know, all we would have to do is smother Wolf604 with a pillow. . .

Wolf604: I'd like to see you try!

Seto: Look, when you dorks are done, can we just get this over with. Oh, and Wolf604 you have to let Crispin Freeman out of his cage now.

Wolf604: Fine. –Let's Crispin Freeman go- Our first review is from YuugiTheIncubo: Oww, again the update a day after I damaged my body... This is kinda strange.

Well, Seto... Oh, wait! Are you inviting me? Well, wait for a chibiSeto with a face like Yuugi... Anyway, do you have Internet?...

Truths:

Everyone: Who is allergic to cats? If you are...

Yuugi: Have you ever fallen from stairs and rolling until it ended? If you did... Is that a good side of being a mi- a chibi?

Seto: Do you like chibis who look like you? :3

Joey: Are you a fangirl(Girl? Well, let it be) obsessed with Yuugi?

Atemu: Do you wear any underwear?...

Dares:

Atemu: I dare you to... Well, play snowballs with someone... It MUST be a Shadow Game. But not cruel, fiction is rated T.

Seto: Sell someone your Blue Eyes White Dragon that flying thing.

Joey: Well, I dare you to hug Seto. And then... STEAL HIS BLUE EYES!

Yuugi: Steal Joey's 'poke of death'...

Anzu(Tea): Please, stop your brainwashing friendship speeches. Your friendship did NOT help me when I had fallen down the stairs. You got it?

Wolf604: Well what are you doing when I am updating? If you're a backyard wrestler you may want to rethink your life.

Seto: -Glares-What the hell is wrong with you? And of course I have the Internet. This isn't the dark ages when they didn't have electricity or children's card games.

Bakura: I am allergic to pussycats.

Mokuba: Me too.

Yugi: No, not yet. Though the good thing with being mini is that I often get upskirts.

Seto: No. –Crosses arms-

Joey: Nyeh? Oh course not. Why would you even think that?

Atem: What is this underwear you speak of? Also does it come in leather?

Wolf604: -Makes it snow- Ugh, great! Now my bed sheets are going to get all wet!

Atem: -Makes a snowball- Hey Bakura!

Florence: What?

Atem: -Hits him with a snowball- Hahahaha! Look at you! You look like a fuc-bleep-ing snow bunny. Hahaha!

Florence: -Takes them to Shadowrealm- Grrrrrrrrrr. I will teach you to hit me with snow!

-Thus began an epic snowball fight-

Seto: -Glares- I hate you. –Puts his Blue Eyes Jet on Ebay-

Mokuba: Look brother, someone bought it!

Wolf604: Who is it?

Seto: Someone named PurpleEyesFTW.

_Meanwhile. . ._

Lelouch: Haha! Wait till Uncle Alucard hears what I got him for his birthday.

_Back with the Cast. . . ._

Seto: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. I want my jet plane back.

Joey: Nyeh. Man I kinda want to skip this one.

Yugi: Why Joey? Is it because Seto hates you with a passion and is now glaring at you with enough hatred to kill a charging bull elephant?

Joey: Yeah that. And since I think he farted.

Seto: Wheeler if you touch me. . . –Joey hugs Seto and steals his cards- Oh goddamn it!

Yugi: -Pokes the now dead Joey via a Kaiba Corp. knife in his back. . . trademark- I have the power!

Tea: Friendship! Maybe you should have become a penguin. –Smiles- Mmmmmmmmmm.

Wolf604: Something is off about her recently… I just can't put my finger on it. –Shrugs- Oh well. Our next review is from Candygirl: Mai, surgically remove your breasts and kaiba must wear them for the whole chapter, and Pegasus you get to squeeze them whenever you want! Atem, read out aloud your most personal diary entry. Yami bakura, turn Tea into a mindless decaying zombie ,then Yami Marik,you gotta kiss . Oh and one truth, Pegasus,if you were to be in a yaoi film rated M -cough- who would you want to co star with,kaiba, yugi or mokie?

Mai: Not my breasts! How can I provide the fan service without them?

-And so Wolf604 hit Mai over the head with a vase and preformed the surgery-

Kaiba: Excellent. Now I can screw the rules with money and boobs.

Pegasus: Ewwww. I am sorry, but I don't find boobs that sexy. I am more of a butt guy myself.

Atem: Ok, but be warned this gets kinda nasty. –Clears throat- Blah, blah, blah card games. Blah, blah, blah, face down, blah blah, summon, blah blah. Blah, blah, blah, blah. Blah, blah. Blah, Slifer, blah blah, Dark Magician Girl, blah soup, blah alakazam.

Florence: -Shakes off remaining snow- Zombies eh? All right I think I can do that. –Turns Tea into a zombie-

Tea: Brains.

Melvin: Oh give me a fu-bleep-ing break here. –Kisses Tea-

Pegasus: Kaiba-Boy. Otherwise it would be kiddie porn. Which is apparently bad for some reason.

Kaiba: -Playing with his new boobs- My milkshakes bring all the boys to the yard, damn right they are better then yours. Damn right, they are better then yours. I could teach you, but I'd have to charge.

Wolf604: Ooooookkkkaaaayyyyyyy. –Coughs- Our next review is from RogueStorm84: Awesome! I always wanted to see something like this. Oh can we have Joey give Seto Kaiba give a nice face punch *grins real evil-like*

Wolf604: Do you believe in magic? -Revives Joey-

Joey: Oh goodie, time for some violence. –Punches Seto-

Seto: Did, did you just punch me off screen?

Joey: That's right rich boy, and there is nothing you can do.

Seto: -Hands Joey a piece of paper-

Joey: Nyeh? What this thing?

Seto: A sexual harassment lawsuit. I will see you in court. And with my money and boobs like these, I am sure to win.

Wolf604: Sucks to be you Joey. Our next review is from tsukikage: Hair-guy. I want you to stop saying "attention, duelists!" (yeah, i watch ygotas. Been watching for about 4 years. Never regretted it once.)

Yugi. I dare you to cut off ur hair. Then i want u to cut off yami's.

Joey. You have to stop saying "nyeh".

Bakura. You have to stop acting british.

Thats all i guess. keep writing! This fic is funny.

P.s.: author, u remind me of noah from season 4. U know, the little kaiba boy that has green hair.

Wolf604: Ooooooo. A minor character. Let me go get him. –Opens random door and pulls out Hair Guy-

Hair Guy: Attention duelists, my hair would like to thank you for including me in this fanfic.

Wolf604: Sucks that you now can't say "attention duelists" anymore.

Hair Guy: My hair and I have been meaning to try something new.

Wolf604: Then let's hear it.

Hair Guy: Ok. Attention People who duel!

Wolf604: -Pinches bridge of nose- No comment.

Joey: Brooklyn Rage! I never say that word!

Wolf604: Is stupidity contagious?

Bakura: I say! Bad form old chap.

Tristan: Hey he said stop being a limey!

Bakura: I did. Now I am acting Welsh.

Wolf604: -Shrugs- I don't know about that. What you think Noah, do I act like you?

Noah: -Stops trying to lure Mokuba into an unmarked van- Ummmmmmm.

Wolf604: See. Nothing alike. Our next review is from TheLightOfDarkness95: Me and my four counter parts (yes there are many voices in my head.) Have some dares for ya!

*five long haired brunettes with different colored eyes appear out of nowhere*

Kitty(innocent blood red eyes):I dare Atem to let a chibi me sit on his shoulder for 3 chaps.

Nikki(sinister silver cat-like eyes):I dare Akiefa and to go on a killing spree with me. And here are some shiny new knives for you *licks long  
bladed knife*

Emi(sweet pink eyes):I dare to shoot Tea in the face! *smiles wickedly*

Nura(menacing wolfen black eyes):I dare to TRY and survive one of MY 'hugs'!(think his times a thousand)Mwahahahahahahahaha!

Kari(calm purple eyes):I dare Seto to make-out with Serenity while Joey is foced to watch.

Truths!

Why in Ra's name is everything in this F***ing anime settled with a card game?

One final dare from all of us:...

Kill the new protagonist from Yu-Gi-Oh! zeXel...

Love the fic! Wolf here is a Slifer sized cookie that will last forever!And some mini Obelisk cookies for everyone else!

PEACE OUT! ^.^

Wolf604: -Drooling- Beautiful and yet dangerous. Just like all the women in my life –Grimaces- Going to have to suppress some memories again. But I feel that is is worth it in the end. Can I have one? I have been a good. . . ok a semi. . . just give me one please. –Big puppy dog eyes-

Atem: Cool now I can live my dream and be a pirate! –Makes Kitty wear a parrot costume as he changes into a pirate costume- Arrrrgh!

Akiefa: -Smirks- Finally someone remembers I am here. –Takes a knife-

Melvin: Indeed. Now this is a threesome I don't mind being apart of.

-And so Florence and Melvin skip off to have a bloody good time with Nikki-

Florence: Hey Tea.

Tea: Brains.

Florence: -Shoots her in the face- Ahhhhhhhhh. All this blood reminds me of Cannibal Holocaust.

Melvin: -Comes back covered in blood- Come and give me a hug, mind slave.

-One super Melvin hug later-

Wolf604: -Wipes blood off face- Oh goddamn it. I knew I shouldn't wear my nice clothes today.

Seto: At least I don't have to kiss Joey. –Makes out with Serenity in front of Joey-

Joey: Brooklyn Rage! –Is tackled and restrained-

Atem: Because a child's trading card games answers any problem! Argh!

Wolf604: -Blows up hospital with the new Yugioh protagonist in it- Mwahahahahaha!

Yugi: Why a hospital?

Wolf604: Why NOT a hospital? Besides, I don't think we really even need hospitals. They are a myth. Like bigfoot, or UFO's, or the thirty-one flavors of ice cream. –Clears throat- Our next review is from Tikarose: Seto: You killed my puppy! Now go out and be JB's new side kick!

Seto: Oh screw you!

Wolf604: -Makes Seto change his hair to match Justin Beaver. . . yes I misspelled on purpose- Now go forth Seto!

-And so Seto Kaiba now serves Justin Beaver. . . enjoy killing him.-

Wolf604: Our next review is from Kinan:

Kinan: Well then I oblige your madness. *smiles* May it always rain cookies in your favor. Also, why where you upset to see me? Do you not like me? *insert irresistible puppy eyes here*

Youmi: Erhem- Would you get on with it?

Kinan: Okay truths first.

Truths:

Kaiba: If you had the choice to, throw Mokuba in a volcano or let Pegasus own him for eternity with no give backs which would you do?

Atem: Since you found a loop hole to my previous question I'll ask on-

Youmi: DIE! *Jumps on Atem continuously bludgeoning him with Dark Magician card*

Kinan:*sighs* Fine your dare Atem is to go into torture room with Youmi, Bakura, Kaiba, and, Marik to torture you.

Yugi:What did Tea tell you? Don't worry she can't harm you, I'll make sure of it. *evilly glares at Tea*

Duke:What was going through your mind when you, Triston, and, Joey shared a bed in Kaiba's blimp?

All girls:What's your Bra size?

All dudes:Who's the er-hem 'biggest'?

Youmi:Now it's my turn with the dares.

Noah: Feel up Kaiba.

Kaiba: Now use your smile to kill all the 5d's retard dogs and or cats.

Yami Bakura: Since you didn't get to destroy the off season freaks. *hands him pile of deadly weapons* Go nuts...okay not literally.

Duke:Switch your theme song to 'The Song That Never Ends' aka Satan's lullaby.

Wolf:My hickari will kill me for this but, *shrugs* Sell your soul to 4kids.

**Thousands of Miles Away**

4kids dudes:Yes! We now control what fans call 'a Fanfic' Soon every Fanfic  
will be under our control!

**back to he- I mean ask the cast of Yu-gi-oh**

Youmi:Should I tell wolf or you?

Kinan:You

Youmi:Okay *sighs and says angrily through gritted teeth* We're girls...

Wolf604: No. And thanks to all my fans for the cookies. They are yummy for my tummy.

Seto: I would Sparta kick him into the volcano.

Mokuba: Big Brother!

Seto: Trust me, it would be better then letting Pegasus own you. I am doing you a favor.

Atem: Ahhhhhhh! Get off me! Kitty save me! –Running around in circles before Florence, Seto, and Marik take him to the torture room-

Yugi: -Whispers what Tea said into Kinan's ear-

Duke: Waking up with a blonde and a brunette. Just another day in my life.

Wolf604: In order to save time. . . –Snaps fingers making each girl a DD- Hehehehe –nosebleed-

Tea, Ishizu, Mai: -Beat up Wolf604- Stop being perverted!

Wolf604: -Twitching on floor- Totally worth it. And as for 'bigger' gotta give that to Yugi.

Yugi: Me?

Wolf604: Of course, you have the biggest-

All Girls: -Blushing-

Wolf604: hair. You have the biggest hair. That is what you meant right Kinan?

Noah: -Walks into torture room and feels up Seto-

Seto: -Beats him and kicks his bloody body out- Ok. I hate puppies anyway. -Kills the puppies-

Florence: Oh thank you. I love these knives. I love all knives.

Duke: Even with this song change, I am still smexy. –Song that Never ends plays-

Wolf604: Ah! My ears burn! Oh, and I can't sell something I don't have. And there is nothing wrong with being a girl.

Joey: Except once a month. . .

Yugi: Please tell me we are done!

Wolf604: We got a few more to go. Livvykitty wrote: LK: I'm way too lazy 2 log in. Dares!

4Kids: Give Wolf back his SOUL! OR FEEL THE WRATH OF ME! I TOOK OVER 4KIDS! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Seto; I make you chibi! CHIBIS FOR ALL!

Bakura; You and Ryou, read my story 'Slaves' It's evil! Then review.

Ryou; Drink this soda!

Wolf; Don't tell Ryou this... But I just gave him a love slave potion!

Ryou; How do you feel?

Who likes Pokemon?

Bye Wolfie! Have fun being the ACCOUNTANT of cookie land! I AM NOW EMPRESS OF COOKIEWORLD! !

Wolf604: Once again, I can't really sell something I don't have.

Seto: -Picks up his chibi-What the hell is this thing? A midget? –Throws his out a window-

Bakura: I say, is it filled with bumsex?

Florence: I would say that there is a pretty good chance of that.

-They read the fanfic-

Bakuras: . . . –Throwing up-

Florence: Y-You wrote that!

Bakura: -Rocking in a corner-

Florence: Here is our review. . . we are calling the fanfiction police. They will tear down that. . . that. . . monstrosity!

Marik: Hey! Don't be mean kitty!

Florence: -Throws up- Not a Kitty. –Gags-

Marik: Ignore him. I read it and I thought it was good.

Bakura: -Drinks the soda-

Wolf604: Okay. I will not tell him it was a love potion.

Bakura: What was that?

Wolf604: Ummmmm. . . I like . . . turtles.

Bakura: Oh, so do I! And I feel loopy. –Giggles-

Tristan: What is this "Poke e' mon" you speak of?

Mokuba: I love it!

Wolf604: -Lives a miserable life as an accountant- I have a secret desire hiding deep in my soul. It sets my heart afire, to see me in this role. I wanna be a producer with a hit show on Broadway. I wanna be a producer, lunch at Sardi's every day. I wanna be a producer, sport a top hat and a cane. I wanna be a producer and drive those chorus girls insane!

Yugi: Oh great, a musical reference.

Wolf604: We will see who gets that one. But our next review is from Amylou11987: Okay truths:

Seto do you love joey?

Tristen how dose your voice give you super strength?

Joey why won't you let duke and your sister date?

Okay dares :

Marilk I dare you to dress up as batman and take bakura on a date!

Bakura I dare you to dress up as the joker for your date!

Yami I dare you to marry a fan girl!

Yugi I dare you to lose a card game!

Okay that's all for now oh before I go here's a control for the author so you can mute tea when she gets to much!

Seto: I love him as much as I love being poor. Not ever going to happen.

Tristan: Well you see. . . –Several Hours later- then you divide by pie and thus you get the strength of my voice.

Wolf604: My head hurts. . . .

Joey: 'Cause, Duke doesn't play children's card games.

Malik: -Dressed as Batman- Come mind slave. We will eat at the most evil and romantic place on earth: Chucky Cheese.

Florence: -Dressed as Joker- Mmmmmmm. Sounds good.

Atem: Can't I marry a fanboy instead? –Is pulled into the fangirl room to get married-

Yugi: -Looses a child's trading card game- No! My life has no purpose!

Wolf604: Thanks. She kinda dead so I can't use it, but I might have fun with it in the future. Thanks. Our final review is from MellyBunny: hi I'm back, thanks for clearing that up serenity you've given hope to panda's every where, and Kiaba good reaction. now on to dares

Kiaba: honestly I love torturing you, how about you declare you are the absolute worse duelist ever and you wish you were as good as joey on national scratch that, on inter-national television.

yami-bakura: take over the world

Wolf604:do you know any better ways to torture kiaba if you do could you tell me them?

Yugi: into the naughty closet with Bakura

Seto: You have got to be f-bleep-ing kidding me.

Wolf604: A dare is a dare.

Seto: -Gets on television- I am going to make this fast. I am the worst duelist ever and wish I was as good as Joey. And now on another note, looks at my breasts. . . that is all.

Florence: I have kinda had enough with the whol "take over the world" thing.

Wolf604: Oh, really?

Florence: Now I will TAKE OVER THE UNIVERSE!

Wolf604: Make Mokuba run his company, make him sing and dance to peanut butter jelly time in a banana suit, and maybe even have him go to the worst place ever.

Seto: You can't possibly mean-

Wolf604: Yes! An anime convention!

Yugi: Which one! Too many Bakuras!

Wolf604: Oh, f-bleep- it! –Pushes everyone into the naughty closet- There even better. . . now I am all alone. . . –Pulls out Icha Icha Paradise and starts giggling-

**If you are interested in being a partner or BETA please PM me. Thank you **

**Once again, sorry if I missed you review. Don't hate me.**

**Review and Comment . . . or I will open this box that says "do not open." . . . You know I will do it. . . . **


	16. Wolf604 Goes on Holiday

Ask The Cast of Yugioh

Chapter: 16: Wolf604 Goes on Holiday

Hair Guy: Attention Duelists! My hair welcomes you to our next chapter.

Yugi: Hi everyone. Sorry for the slow update. Wolf604 is still recovering.

Wolf604: Yeah. Now I am just throwing up and finals have arrived.

Seto: Maybe you being sick is do to all cookies?

Wolf604: LIES! I mean no. Our first review is from James95: Makes me laugh everytime.

Truths

Serenity: If you're supposed to be 14 then how come you have a pair of  
knockers the size of watermelons?

Duke: How many three ways have you been in to date?

All: What do you guys prefer, digimon or pokemon?

Dares

Yugi: Get a device which lets you swap bodies with one person in the room  
other than you or Atem and use it.

Joey and Kaiba: DESTROY THE BLUE EYES WHITE JET!

Mokuba: Pretend you are one of those new ice cream pokemon for a whole minute.

All guys: Lick Marik's millenium rod!

Serenity: The women in our family are just naturally gifted. And besides the creator of Yugioh probably has a thing for big breasts. –Looks at Mai-

Duke: 69.

Everyone: Pokemon!

Marik: Digimon! –Gets beaten up-

Yugi: -Gets device- How does this work? –Accidentally swaps bodies with Joey-

Seto: -Glares- Why do you people keep on destroying my jet? Took me forever to buy it back. –Joey and Kaiba destroy the jet-

Mokuba: Ok. –Starts licking himself- I taste yummy!

Marik: Yes! Lick the rod! You know u like it. Lick it all up! –All the guys lick the millennium rod-

Wolf604: Oh and James I got your other review. You missed by one day. However, I am sporting and will add your other one in later.

Yugi: Do we have to?

Wolf604: Yes. Our next review is from dr-fanmai-lover: bervo hey-mai-ther-need-to-be-mad-about-about-my-fan-sircve-requststs.

Mai: Hon, I am not mad with you. But please do only one review at a time. Wolf604 can't read what you send most of the time. Also, we have trouble reading it.

Wolf604: Our next review is from TheLightOfDarkness95: AWSOME! They did our dares.

Now, time for some more dares and truths.

Kitty: I'm so happy for chibi me she looks so cute as a parrot.

I dare Yugi and Ryou to go and spend the day with me at Kaiba Land. My treat.

Nikki: Best massacre I've had in a long time. *smirks while sharpening blades*  
Marry me Akeifa. TOGETHER WE CAN CONTROL THE ENTIRE UNIVERSE!  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Emi: Okaaay. While we get Nikki fitted for a strait jacket, Marik, I dare you  
to ask Seto random questions for the rest of the chapter. *giggles insanely*

Nura: Six words... Epic Evil Demon Lambs Of Death! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Enjoy.

Kari: Seto, the only reason you weren't making out with Joey is because we  
don't like yaoi. I dare Joey to kill Pegasus.

Kitty: Atem, why are you treating my chibi as a parrot? You can keep her if I  
can have a chibi you.

Nikki:*in a stait jacket* Akeifa, , what's your favorite way to murder  
someone? *breaks out of jacket*

Emi: Everyone, be honest, what is your ultimate ,ahem, "fantacy"? you all know  
what I mean. I know you do.

Nura: Emi you can be so perverted sometimes.

Emi: Thank you.

Kari: *walks calmly away from the crazy people with a tray of cookies for  
Wolfie* Enjoy.

Kitty: One final dare. Everyone must cosplay as the person they hate the most.

Keep up the good work, Wolfie. And enjoy these life sized cookies of the  
Egyptian Gods.

PEACE OUT! ^.^v  
  
YugI: Yay! Kaiba land. Haven't been there in a long time.

Bakura: Bloody hell! I want to ride the Blue Eyes Roller coaster. –Yugi and Bakura then spend the whole day at Kaiba Land, however Yugi was too small for all the rides-

Akeifa: -Scared- Ummmmmmmm. Pass. I suddenly realized I am gay.

Wolf604: Have to do it.

Akeifa: Damn it.

-Wolf604 marries Akeifa and Nikki-

Marik: Hey Binky-boy how much wood could a wood chuck, chuck if a would chuck could chuck wood?

Seto: -Glares-

Marik: Why is the sky blue?

Seto: -crosses arms over chest-

Marik: Is Lady Gaga a guy or a girl? Can you screw the rules and divide by zero?

Seto: Security! –Security duct tapes Marik's mouth shut-

Wolf604: Noooooo! Lambs! –5 Minutes later- Num Num Num Num. –Eating lamb- What? Lamb is good. I am allowed to eat other stuff then cookies.

Joey: Finally! Someone remembers old Joey Wheeler and doesn't want me kissing on Seto. –Kills Pegasus who is sad because he had no lines-

Atem: Because if I want to be the King of Pirates and Children's Trading Cards I need a parrot. And no, you can have her back. I dropped her on the head and now all she does is foam at the mouth.

Florence: I make them watch the Last Airbender sequel. Me and M. Night went to college together,

Wolf604: Ok everyone. What is your "fantasy."

Seto: Beating Yugi in a card game.

Yugi: To get bigger.

Joey: To have a never ending party.

Tristan: To see the sun rise in a few hours.

Tea: To be a sexy, sexy teenage girl. In Japan. –Makes slurping noises-

Noah: I wanna be the very best, that no one ever was.

Mai: To have the Guinness record for biggest breasts.

Rex: Hehehe. To score.

Weevle: Oh yeah. Some here. Hehehehe.

Serenity: To find a nice man or woman to settle down with and have a family.

Duke: To have a never ending sexy party.

Hair Guy: Attention Duelists! My hair and I would like to find a mate. We are very lonely.

Florence: To have my own show.

Marik: To destroy the Pharaoh.

Malik: To destroy the Pharaoh mind slave!

Rebecca: To bring our dark lord satan back to his rightful place!

Mokuba: To evolve beyond a Magic carp.

Teddy: To swallow the souls of the innocent!

Grandpa: To marry the Black Luster Soldier, have a white picket fence, and to have lots of babies.

Wolf604: So there you go. Everyone important has given their "fantasies." –Innocent smile- Now then, everyone cosplay as who you hate the most.  


-Everyone cosplays as aWolf604-

Wolf604: … As-bleep-oles.

Florence: Yes well what did you expect?

Wolf604: True. Guess I deserve that. Our next review is from Pharaoh'sServant: Don't let my name give you any ideas. I can poke people to death...or into a  
coma. XD

Truths:

Yugi: Are you truely a baby panda?

Atem: *hugs* Do you care for fangirls? *is a fangirl*

Bearah: So, being Pharaoh's_Servant's Yami , I shall type the dares.

Dares:

Yugi: Hug Atem and do NOT let go until he shoves you off. Or until he pries  
you off. Makes no difference.

Melvin: Hug me?

Atem: PUT ON A TUTU AND DANCE LIKE A BALLERINA. :D

Oh and as a side note for Tea;

Go tell your friendship speeches to someone who actually cares. Oh! Better  
yet, tell them to Melvin (who has the permission to 'hug' you.) :D

Yugi: No. –Eats a piece of bamboo-

Atem: Ah! A fangirl! Kill it with fire!

Yugi: -Hugs Atem- That better be a gun in your pocket Pharoh.

Atem: Oh it is a gun alright Yugi. Hehehehe.

Melvin: Very well. But know that it is not because you dared me to. Instead it is because I want to mind slave. –Hugs Bearah-

Atem: -Shoves Yugi off him as he changes- Behold my awesome dance moves! –Dances like a ballerina-

Tea: Penguins! I mean, okay. –Walks up to Melvin- Friendship!

Melvin: -Glares- Huuuuuuuuuuug! –Hugs Tea to death-

Wolf604: You know what. I can already tell that a lot of people are going to die this chapter. So from now on whenever someone dies, they automatically come back for the next dare that involves them. Our next review is the other review from James95: Truths

Hair guy: Are you and Tristan related.

Mokuba: Have you ever tried to kill Seto so you get all of his money?

Rebecca and Teddy: How's the evil council helping your quest to lead everyone  
to Satan's religion (YuGiOH Zexal)

Dares

Bakura: Go Irish for the next two chapters.

Mokuba: Battle with your brethren of the pokemonn world against my side, which  
are the digimon. Let's see who wins.

Tea: Put bits of your hair in a pie and feed it to Yugi so you're inside him.

Hair Guy: Attention duelists, my hair is his uncle's cousin's mother's brother's sister's roommate.

Mokuba: Ummmmmmm. –Seto shooting glares- This one time at duel camp…

Teddy: It has done jack s-bleep-it!

Marik: Hey, my evil council is brilliant! Brilliant!

Bakura: -Dyes hair red, gets drunk, and starts to sing- Oh you can search far and wide,  
You can drink the whole town dry,  
But you'll never find a beer so brown,  
As the one we drink in our hometown.  
You can drink your fancy ales,  
You can drink them by the flagon,  
But the only brew for the brave and true,  
Comes from the Green Dragon!

Mokuba: Ok! –One epic battle later- I can't believe we lost a duel to those Bayblade guys.

Wolf604: I hate Bayblade. And Kingdom Hearts. And Final Fantasy.

Marik: How can you hate Kingdom Hearts? It is a bunch of kids fu-bleep-ing with the classic Disney movies! What is there to hate?

Wolf604: A lot. Moving on, our next review is from YuugiTheIncubo: Seto, nothing is wrong with me. Okay... Give me your adress and I'll be there.

Ryou and Mokuba, beware of me. :D I have cats and my clothes are all... oh my,  
again. D:

Yuugi, I'm the same height with you(may be a little more taller) but I do not  
get upskirts. D: And why do I even think of it...?

Seto, you just... You don't like me! *cries*

Joey, that's because you are so protective about Yuugi. Like a fangirl.

Atem... *facepalm* Let me ask this question again... What do you wear under  
your shenti?...

Now Truths:

Seto, I know, you want to kill me but... Where is that sexy blue suit from  
Duelist kingdom? It looks better than that outfit you wore in Battle City.

Joey, if you were a zombie, what would be the first thing you do with Seto?

And Dares:

Seto... *buys Blue Eyes White Dragon that flying thing and starts drawing on  
it* You will probably kill me but... DO you want me to return THIS to you? And  
you can't wash my drawings off...

Atemu, lift your shenti up... It still MUST cover your... you understood.

Yami Bakura, you may do everything with Atemu's legs except cutting them. :3

Joey, please, hug Seto again and... nothing. Just hug him... to death. :D

Tea, specially for you, you must turn into a penguin and be like this for two  
chapters.

That's all. Ah, wait, Wolf, here's new bed sheets. *holds new silk bed sheets*  


Seto: Ok. My address is 1 Seto Kaiba Lane, Domino City.

Mokuba and Bakura: Oh no! – They take your clothes and burn them-

Yugi: It ok. You will get your chance in time.

Seto: -Crosses arms- What was your first clue?

Joey: Naaa, chicks dig midgets. Erm I mean, little people.

Atem: Let me answer your question with a question. Do you?

Seto: Most were burned or given away from previous chapters. Though I ordered a few from our sweatshops.

Joey: Nyeh? I guess I would go and eat him.

Seto: No you can keep it. I am building a bigger and better one with all my money. Good luck with the gas on my old one. Hope you can pay a hundred per mile.

Atem: Ok. Now what is a shenti?

Wolf604: The skirt thing you wear when you were a pharaoh.

Atem: What! You pervert! Besides I am not wearing that right now. I wear only leather pants!

Florence: Ok. –Shoots him in the knees- Ahhhh, loopholes are so enjoyable.

Joey: Brooklyn Hugs! –Hugs Seto till he dies-

Tea: Oh, my god. I fu-bleep-ing love penguins. –Turns into a penguin- Now I am a sexy, sexy teenage penguin girl! –Makes slurping noises-

Wolf604: Cool. Thanks for new sheets. Our next review is once again from dr-fanmai-lover: bervo you. how-dare-do-taht-to-mai-now kaiba gave-back-mai-her-boobs-aspa because i have a for-iade -for-mana-bering a botte-than mai-as-I dream-of-jeannie as mana lock-up-mai in baotte-gaves-it serenity

Mai: Hurray. –Gets boobs back- Oh thank you, how I missed these. –Hugs her cleavage-

Mana: What am I suppose to do?

Wolf604: I can't read it. I tried google translate but it only said "wtf is this s-bleep-it?" However, I think it says to bottle up Mai and give her to Serenity.

Mana: Ok! I can do that!

Wolf604: Loud.

Mana: Eb deppart ni a elttob. –Mai is trapped in a bottle and given to Serenity- Enjoy!

Serenity: Ummm. Thanks. I think.

Wolf604: Our next review is from RiverTear980: Haha I review! If this gets put I will bake you my Super special awesome fudgey peanut butter cookies to make everyone feel better! Yami Bakura, Ryou and Akefia can have some too ^^

Wolf604: No! All your cookiez belongs to me!

Truths:

Akefia: what did you do for fun (other than thieving, killing, etc)

Seto: why do you not believe in magic? I mean, your coats defy gravity!

Dares:

Ryou+Yami Bakura: read tendershipping doujinshi and tell everyone how you felt  
about it

Malik+Odion: to the fangirl closet with you!

Seto: since I'm poor beyond belief, I want you to sell your company and all  
your possessions, and give every cent to your name to the Red Cross for Japan  
Relief funds!

Serenity: watch Cannibal Holocaust with Ryou, Yami Bakura and Yugi

Teá: go into the emo corner with a sharp pointy object of your choice

Atem: put jeans on. Nuff said.

I guess that's enough torment for now :D giant yummy cookies and milk for  
Wolf-sama!

Akefia: I like Pina Coladas and getting caught in the rain. I'm not much into health food. I am into champagne. I like making love at midnight, in the dunes on the Cape.  
  
Seto: My cape can defy gravity because I can screw the rules of gravity. Nuff said.

-Bakura and Florence read a tendershipping-

Florence: -Tears it up- I swear people it was only one time!

Bakura: Yeah! Wait what?

Florence: That time we got really, really drunk and we went camping together.

Bakura: So the tent was rocking because….

Florence: Yup. We were playing chutes and ladders.

Bakura: Oh yeah! I can't believe I got the very last chute. I was so mad.

Florence: Hahaha. Yeah, that was pretty funny.

Marik: No! Not the closet! I just came out of one! –Florence laughs in background-

Odion: Don't worry master Marik, I will protect you with my minor character powers! –Both are pulled into the closet-  


Seto: Screw Japan, I have money.

Wolf604: And now it is all gone. So you can no longer screw the rules.

Seto: Ha! Shows what you know. I can always use my other alias.

Wolf604: Which is?

Seto: -Puts on a blonde wig- Donald F-bleep-ing Trump motherfuc-bleep-a!

Serenity: Ok! –Watches movie with the guys- Wow, that is my new favorite movie.

Tea: Ok. –Goes into the emo corner- Though how can I be emo now that I am a sexy, sexy teenage penguin girl! 

Atem: -Puts on a pair of Navy Blue pants- These pants annoy me! They don't squeeze my junk like leather pants. If I can feel my junk then these pants are no good!

Wolf604: Wolf-sama eh?

Everyone: Oh no.

Wolf604: I kinda like the sound of that.

Everyone: Oh no!

Kool-Aid Man: -Crashes through wall- Oh yeah! –Is shot by Wolf604-

Wolf604: Stop blowing holes in my universe! –Sighs- Our next review is from DBZ-Fangrl: Truth

odion, akefiia, kisra, and grandpa: how does it feel to never do any thing? are u  
grateful or bored out of ur skull cuz u dont do anything

atem: did u liked wat u saw when marik took off his shirt?

wolf: u said ishizu waz hot earlier in da fic right? do u still feel that way?

Tea:y r u hated?

kaiba: if u had the power of the rod,if u belive in magic, wat would u do?

yugi: how does it feel to have a kid hit puberty first than u?

moki: r u a pokemon or still goin threw puberty?

dare

kaiba: go to the naughty closet wit mokuba. if u refuse then u will be forced  
to dress like black luster soldier as grandpa does things

yami marik&marik: rant on why u love mr twetums

bakura: ur in charge of the fanfic this chapter have fun

afkeia: get ready 4 da rape! fangrls for u!

wolfy: if u said yes to the truth then go and get it on wit ishizu!

marik: watch as atem holds u down and serenety forces ur eyes open

moki: go on a play 'date' wit noah

wolfy: bring teddy back

teddy: bring cecilia back

pegasus: she back!

cookiz 4 every1  


Grandpa: Yay! Someone remember we are here. On one hand it is good because we don't have to do anything. On the other hand it gets very boring.

Atem: No. Though that midriff is amazing!

Wolf604: -Coughs- If I say yes my girlfriend may not appreciate it.

Tea: Because I am a sexy, sexy teenage girl. –Makes slurping noises- Ohhhhhhhh yeah.

Kaiba: If that magic crap worked I would use the yellow squiggly lines to conquer the world.

Yugi: Shut up! Do you have any idea how hard it is to be cuter then Justin Beaver? I get pretty much gang raped each day by tweens.

Mokuba: Mr. Mime!

Seto: No it is Japanese puberty. It is a terrible disease with no one cure. And seeing as we have no choice in the matter, come Mokuba! –Takes him to the naughty closet-

Melvi: Foolish Fool. Mr. Tweetums awesomeness cannot be measure.

Marik: Yeah! Mr. Tweetums is the best in the world! No, in the universe!

Melvin: Mr. Tweetums is the bestest friend I have ever had.

Marik: Mr. Tweetums is better than Chuck Norris!

Bakura: Aye! –Spills his beer on Atem- Awe look at you! –Advances on Yugi- Your so cute! I could just eat you up! GET IN MY BELLY!

Yugi: Ahhhhhh! –Hides behind Atem-

Wolf604: -In Hawaiian shirt- Ok have fun Bakura. I am going on vacation! As for the dare, I have to pass. I don't have an open relationship…. yet. –Leaves-

Marik: Do they still have to hold me down?

Bakura: ….. YA! –Atem and Serenity tackle Marik-

Mokuba: Okay! –Comes out of closet-

Noah: Comes this way! –Takes Mokuba to his basement to 'play'-

Teddy: I already brought Pegasus' maggot infested wife back.

Pegasus: Yup. I had to put her down after she started to bite people. Like Old Yeller.

Bakura: Alright, ya –Random Scottish words-. Our next review comes from Nighie: Can you please add a random female theif in there. I wanna see Melvin, Florence and Akiefa's reaction. You can make her anything you want. Pleaaaassssseeee. *brings in a random 3 year old with huge innocent puppy dog eyes* If you do a you get a endless supply of cookies, A kingdom of cookies, a endless supply of chocolate and any other sweets you can think of.

Dares: Melvin to rip the heart out of Atem off screen and show it to him.

Akiefa: Kill Kitty and raid New York city

Florence: Send Gabby Boardband and Jack Smith to the shadow relm.

Seto: take over Pegasus's company and sleep with a Blue Eyes White Dragon  
Plush Toy.

Wolf604: Turn everyone into chibis for 1min.

Ishizu: Date Wolf604 and go in the naughty closet with him.

Melvin,Florence and Akiefa have 3 scyths each and 5 extra sharp knives each.

*Runs off into the sunset*  


Bakura: Nayh young missy. Maybe you can put it in your own fanfiction, but this is Wolf604's fanfiction. And I do not believe that Wolf604 wants to add an OC to the group.

_Meanwhile… In Hawaii …._

Wolf604: -Laying in sand- You know what we need in my fanfic honey, a random thief girl to mess with Melvin, Florence and Akiefa.

Wolf604's Girlfriend: What are you on? Crack?

Wolf604: -Shrugs- Whatever that bus boy gave us.

Wolf604's Girlfriend: Honey, go back to sleep.

_Back with the Cast…._

Melvin: Get over here! –Pulls Atem offscreen and shows him his heart-

Atem: Wow look how small my heart is. –Dies-

Florence: I will go first if you do not mind. - Sends Gabby Boardband and Jack Smith to the shadow realm-

Akefia: -Kills Florence- And we is this New York you speak of?

Bandit Keith: In America!

Joey: Nyeh? This guy here too?

Bandit Keith: Wolf604 hired me to watch you guys. In America.

Akefia: Yeah. Ok. …. Weirdo –Goes off in a random direction-

Seto: Ha! Eat it Pegasus. I own you now. You know what? Destroying my competition makes me sleepy. –Takes plushie and takes a nap-

-Everyone is turned into a chibi, except Yugi since he is a chibi already-

Ishizu: Seeing as Wolf604 isn't here I will go into the smelly naughty closet alone.

Melvin: Thank you mind slave!

Yugi: Our next review is from Lifeless Image: I dare the entire cast to watch "Black Butler" both seasons :)

Chain them to a chair also so they wont look away o.o

And also make them seaweed dance :3 do it -Evil Glare- or the unicorns and the  
epic evil lambs of death will come for your soul if you have one... if not they will just eat the cast . bahaha and i love the fic. and -Presents cookie to wolf- :3 

-Everyone watches Black Butler-

Yugi: Awesome show.

Seto: I don't dance.

Joey: Nyeh. Do it Kaiba, you don't wanna mess with lambs. Trust me.

Seto: Fine. –Glares-

-Everyone does the seaweed dance-

Yugi: Our next review is from insane bakura fangirl: i dare everyone to watch twilight mwahaha!

Florence- hmm ur not British ur just gay yet you have an English accent...  
ADMIT U R BRITISH!

Melvin- hug everyone with lots of love especially kitty... I mean Bakura

hair dude- attention duelist... I dare you to steal Duke's theme music and  
take sexy back!

Ryou- i dare u to take ur gaydar out and point it at Marik, I will prove he  
is gay!

Atem- So ur the nameless pharoah with many names...ironic much? Anyway I dare  
you to impersinate Kaiba... Screw the rule!

Everyone: !

-And so everyone watched Twilight-

Yugi: So to get a girl I just need to look constipated all the time?

Seto: Pretty much.

Joey: Best. Movie. Ever. 

Florence: Fine. I am British. Are you happy now. –Very fast- And also gay.

Marik: What was that last part.

Florence: nothing.

Marik: I could have sworn-

Florence: Nothing!

Melvin: Yay! –Hugs everyone to death-

Hair Guy: Attention duelists! My hair is bringing sexy back. –Music in background-

Duke: Hey! That is my thing!

Bakura: AYE! –Points it at Marik- Let's see what happens. –The Millennium ring explodes- What the-!

Marik: What does that mean?

Florence: Either you're more gay then we first thought or your totally straighter then an arrow.

Atem: Oh I do that all the time. –Mocking Kaiba voice- I'm Seto Kaiba and I am an orphan who gets off with dragons. Screw the rules!

Seto: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr. Our next review is from The Devil's Sista: Me: OMG this is sooo funny!Wolf604 you are awsome!

Angella: Dont worry Yugi Im also 12 :P

Me: anywho on to some truthes:

Seto: did you own a puppy when you were little, if so is that why you hate  
them?

Joey: what do you prefer, red eyes black dragon or the flame swordsman?

Atem: why do you like guys more then girls?

To all(includes wolf604): what do you prefer wizards or vampires?

Dares:

Seto(again): give your boobs to joey

Yami Bakura: kill the person you hate besides tea-gives hom a really big  
knife-

Melvin: go into the nauhgty closet with a person of your choice

Seto: No I had a cat. Cats are much better. I also had a goldfish, Captain Shinyfins, but my stepfather who thought it would be amusing to watch me suffer so he killed him.

Joey: Nyeh. I like Red Eyes. Speaking of which can I have mine back Yugi.

Yugi: F-bleep-ck no! Get your own!

Atem: Because with girls they always bring something with them.

Yugi: Which is?

Atem: One word: drama.

Everyone: Wizards.

Seto: Can't. I don't have them anymore.

Florence: Now I have to choose between which Marik to kill\.

Marik: Hey Bakura, look at this new yaoi fan fiction I wrote.

Florence: We have a winner. –Kills Marik-

Melvin: And guess who is going in the naughty closet with me. –Places arm aground Florence and leads him into the closet-

Yugi: our next review is from wolflovers6: Marik: Why do you like to wear make-up if ya ain't gay?

Seto: Why do the Egyptian God cards arouse you?

Everyone: WHY CAN"T YOU GULLIBLE CHARACTERS SEE THAT TEA'S POSSESSED?

Dares:

Duke: I challenge you to a Theme music battle! See if you can beat my emo song  
"My Immortal" by Evanesence!

Joey: I dare you to have a three way with Bakura and Yugi.

Pegasus: I dare you to admit that you are not straight, and that you are gay!

Yami: Kill everyone that you don't like (Excluding me and the characters that  
had made an appearance in this fanfic)

Marik: Because only real men wear eyeliner!

Seto: I am attracted to power and winning.

Yugi: Yeah possessed … by the friendship bug.

Tea: Mmmmmmmmmmm god I love being a teenage girl.

Duke: Ha! Everyone one knows smexy beats emo. The only thing more powerful would be a smexy emo song. –Duke wins-  


Joey: A three way? Nyeh ok. –Puts on duel disk- Get ready to loose Yugi!

Bakura: But I don't duel!

Yugi: A three way duel eh? I would have thought wolflovers6 would have wanted us to have sex.

Joey: No Yug. Otherwise it would be a "threesome" not a "three way."

-And so Yugi won the duel… what a surprise-

Pegasus: Oh! I finaaly get to say something? Oh joy! And I have made it pretty clear I am not gay.

Atem: -Kills all the cast members of Naruto and the Cast of GX- I have been waiting for a while to kill Jaden. And ninjas piss me off. They don't play children's trading cards.

Yugi: Oh Pharaoh. –Laugh track- Our final review is from fangirl: hey seto if you love your brother mokuba so much and hang out with him so much... then i dare you to give a rasberry...and i dont mean the fruit

Seto: Fine. –Blows a raspberry at Mokuba- There a raspberry.

Yugi: Well at least we ending with a strong review….

-Everyone sits in silence-

Jack: Card games on motorcycles!

**If you are interested in being a partner or BETA please PM me. Thank you.**

**Once again, sorry if I missed you review. Don't hate me.**

**Review and Comment . . . or the sequel of The Last Airbender will be released. That was what was in the box…. **


	17. AN: I Have Returned!

Ask The Cast of Yugioh

A/N: I Have Returned!

Wolf604: -Sips tea when notices everyone watching- What?

Atem: Where have you been?

Wolf604: Doing stuff.

Seto: Like?

Wolf604: Nunya.

Seto: Nunya?

Wolf604: Nunya business.

Joey: Ah, snap Kaiba, he just schooled ya'.

Seto: I'm rich, your argument is invalid.

Joey: Why you!

Wolf604: I wanted to do this super quick chapter to let everyone know I am back and there we will now be shooting in –Epic Thunder and lightning- 3D!

Mokuba: Isn't that from Harry Par-

Wolf604: Shut up Mokuba!

Yugi: So anyways we back and working hard to have the next chapter out by the end of this month.

Wolf604: -Eating a cookie- Also PLEASE NO BLOODY TRUTHS OR DARES. I am behind so the next one is gonna be long. So you can enjoy that. After that you can go wild.

Everyone: See ya!

**If you are interested in being a partner or BETA please PM me. Thank you.**

**Once again, sorry if I missed your review. Don't hate me.**

**Review and Comment . . . or I go on holiday again. **


	18. Insert Title Here

Ask The Cast of Yugioh

Chapter 17: Insert Title Here

Atem: -Dressed in a suit- I can't believe I am forced to do this…

Wolf604: Do it. Or else.

Atem: -Sighs- Leeeeeeeettttttttt's Get Ready to Ruuuuummmmmmbbbbbbllllllleeee!

Wolf604: Ah! Thanks. Good to be back. So let's get it started. This is from our good buddy James95: 

_Truths_

_Bakura: Have you ever dressed in women's clothing._

_Marik: Is the millenium rod made out of delicious cheese?_

_Robo monkey Tristan: You love it when Serenity cuddles you don't you?_

_All: What was your favourite Batman villain? Mine's Harley Quinn._

_Dares_

_Random ten of you (one is Tea): You're on a bridge and Tea has a premonition that you all die, then get off and get killed in your favourite final destination deaths in the order you would have died in._

_The rest of you: Use this McDonalds toy to transform yourselves into your most suited digimon (yes there's one that looks like a baby Panda Yugi. But I hope Mai and Serenity get LadyDevimon and Angewomon)_

_Mai and Serenity: Being these digimon... Catfight!_

_Duke: Change your theme music to "It's raining men"_

_Melvin, Florence and Bakura with Akefia: Dance in Gaga meat dresses to Duke's theme music._

Bakura: Yes. My mommy says that if I am a good boy, then I would make a wonderful woman.

Marik: Foolish Fool! This rod is made out of cheese from the moon! The moon!

Robot Monkey Tristan: Oooh Ahhhh Ehehehe!

Joey: -Kicks robot monkey Tristan-

Everyone: Joker. –Wolf604 stops aiming lazer gun at them- Good answer.

Atem: That sounds like some crappy crossover fanfiction! –Happens anyways-

Serenity: I don't want to be the prototype pokemon!

-One very sexy digimon catfight later-

Duke: -Raining Men plays in Background- This is so unsexy.

-Melvin, Florence, Bakura, and Akefia come out in the meat suits and dance like Lady Gaga-

Florence: How could this get any bloody worse?

-Dogs attack Bakura and maul him to death-

Melvin: You know what I noticed Florence? Whenever someone says "how could it get any worse" it always gets worse!

Wolf604: Our next review is from TheLightofDarkness95: 

_Kitty: Atem you may want to rethink letting go of my chibi. Don't worry about the foam, she does that all the time. She happens to have an anti-fangirl forcefeild. ;)_

_we'll keep it to just one dare today._

_You must all battle with our,and Lifeless Image's, Super Mega Epic Evil Lambs Of Death! Have fun._

_Cookies for everyone!_

_PEACE OUT! ^.^v_

Atem: Why didn't you mention that before! Can I get a new one, this one is kinda dead.

Yugi: What did you do Pharaoh!

Atem: I may have not feed her and locked her in a dark room.

-One epic battle later that lasted a thousand bloody years… -

Wolf604: Victory! Our next review is from Mystical:

_Pegasus: Remember the review when I asked you whether you wanted to shove Yugi, Joey, or Seto in the fangirl closet, and you answered with Seto? Shove him in the closet! Also, you must sing a song by either Britney Spears, Taylor Swift, or Adam Lambert, unless you want to get shoved in there as WELL! MWAHAHAHA!_

_Seto: Crossdress unless you want to be haunted by Zorc!_

_Ryou Bakura: Same as Seto, except it's unless you want to be shoved into the fangirl closet._

Pegasus: Oh? Someone actually remembered I was here?

Seto: Oh come on! –Pegasus shoves him into the closet in a dress-

Pegasus: I'll go in too. I can't stand any of those singers.

Everyone: Riiiiiiiight!

Robot Monkey Tristan: Ooooohhh ahhh eheheh ahhh! (I don't believe you!)

Bakura: -In a dress- Does this make my butt look big?

Wolf604: No. It makes your butt look huge! Our next review is from Insane Bakura fangirl:

_hair guys brother- attention hair guys brother make out with Téa_

_Ryou- ur gaydar broke:( Come back to England. Since I'm a Brit in England it makes stalking a hell of a lot easier!_

_Duke- be a furry_

_Seto- impersinate kuriboh... Yes it is possible_

_Bakura- sing leather pant with Malik then leather shoes with him and Yami_

_Kuriboh- make a rainbow_

Mullet Guy: Attention duelist, I am going to make out with you.

Tea: -No longer possessed- Gimme some sugar baby! –Tackles Mullet Guy and makes out with him-

Bakura: Oh my Gaydar is fixed. Unfortunately I am banned from England after Akefia broke into the Tower of London trying to steal jewels.

Akefia: And I bite the Queen right on her wrinkly old –bleep-.

Joey: -Dressed as a dog- Woof.

Seto: -Grins- Ah that never gets old. And what the hell is a Kuriboh?

Wolf604: Ya know. Kuriboh.

Seto: Oh. Ok. –Clears throat- I am a 40 year old who makes fun of a children's card. What is this? My Youtube channel is banned again? All my precious internet memes! Curse you 4Kids! In my spare time I shall make a fan based parody of a fan based parody about retarded ninjas that shall be far better then the original fan based parody! And I shall never update my own Youtube channel. Well, not for at least two years!

Wolf604: Making fun of Little Kuriboh…. God we are gonna get flamed for that.

Florence: Ready Marik?

Marik: -Dressed as Lady Gaga- Always ready!

Florence: Wait were u wearing that under your clothes?

Marik: Of course!

-And so the sang and danced to Leather Pants and force Atem to sing Leather shoes by threatening him with pictures of Maes Hughes' daughter-

Kuriboh: Do the lalalalalala! –Running through space, pooping out a rainbow-

Wolf604: I bet that is gonna go viral. Our next review is from StarPanther: Truths:

_All yamis: which hikari is the sexiest?_

_All hikaris: which yami is the sexiest?_

_Seto: how does your smile kill puppies?_

_Akefia: how did you get so good at stealing?_

_Atem: did you and Mana ever, er, "do things" together?_

_Akefia/Yami Bakura: what was the best thing you stole and who was it from?_

_Dares:_

_Seto: give Joey one of your blue eyes!_

_Pegasus: act like a girl for the rest of the chap!_

_Yami Bakura: make out with Akefia!_

_Seto: teach Mokuba where babies come from!_

_Yugi: propose to Tea!_

_Tristan: spend two hours in the fangirl room!_

Yamis: Bakura.

Hosts: Florence.

Seto: My smiles kill puppies like this. –Smiles, somewhere a puppy dies-

Akefia: The best!

Gaurds: Hey you're not praying! You must have committed the crime! (A/N: If you get this reference then you get a cookie. . . as long as they are not mine) –Akefia escapes on rooftops-

Atem: Of course! We would talk and have make overs and talk about boys.

Akefia: Abe Linclon's hat.

Seto: No f-bleep-ing way!

Joey: Ah ha! Give me one richy rich!

Seto: -Burns his Blue Eyes- There now no one can have any!

Pegasus: Well the only girl I really knew was my wife. And she exploded… -Explodes-

Florence: Grrrrr. Fine! –Makes out with Akefia- Enjoy it while you can, cause Zork is gonna go medieval on you!

Zork: Actually I am signed on Disney.

Florence: Oh right. No violence. And truly the only thing more evil then 4Kids is Diesney.

Seto: Mokuba.

Mokuba: Yes Seto?

Seto: Babies come from the orphanage.

Yugi: Will you marry me?

Tea: No Yugi. I gonna make that hunk of a Pharoah my hubby, and you my sex slave.

Yugi: 0.o

Evil Tristan: Nooooooo! –Sucked into fangirl closet-

_Two Hours Later. . ._

Evil Tristan: -Walks out casually- Luckily no one has written that much fanfiction about me.

Wolf604: Our next review is from RiverTear980: 

_Truth desu!_

_Mokuba: How do you feel about the fact that your brother didn't age a day in GX? And that you didn't even get a cameo in said spin-off?_

_Yugi, Yami and Atem: Why are your hairstyles so colorful?_

_Wolf-sama: How was your Hawaiian vacation?_

_Seto: If you're really Donald Trump, I have two questions... How old are you really, and why haven't you fired your useless brother?_

_Dares... Duhn Dunn dahhhh!_

_Florence: Get chased by a dog, kitty._

_Melvin: Take Mr. Tweetums and hug the living heck out of Kikyo from Inuyasha. Be sure to bring back the body. I want it to hang it on my wall. Mwahahahaha!_

_Yugi, Yami, Akefia, Florence, and Bakura: Could I get a hug? I'm depressed... Group hug prefferably_

_"Teá": Leave your penguinisms and become a whale!_

_Marik: Just because I luffles you, I'm goin to be nice. Give your Millenium Rod to Ryou and go into the naughty closet together._

_Lashings of poutine and maple syrup for everyone! ...I'm Canadian you know._

Mokuba: It sucks. I mean at least I could get kidnapped or something on that show. Then again it was GX…

Atem: The simplest answer is the best.

Yugi: My father was Sonic the Hedgehog and my mother was-

Wolf604: My vacation was really good!

Seto: Someone has to run the Kaiba Corp. sweatshops.

Florence: -Chased after by a pack of dogs- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Melvin: What is this Inuyasha thing you speak of? Sounds retarded. But I'll do it for the hugs. -Hugs Kikyo- Awe damn it! I got clay and human remains all over my nice new cloak.

Everyone: -Gives u a group hug-

Tea: A whale? And why would I want to be a penguin?

Wolf604: Shut up and do it!

Tea: -Swims in the ocean where she was later harpooned by Mako-

Marik: You lie! If u luffed me you would never make me give up my rod! Please, not my rod! –Is forced to surrender his rod over to Bakura then pushed in the closet-

Yugi: Hey Wolf604 you are Canadian too right?

Wolf604: I don't know wha' you are talkin' aboot, eh. Our next review is from dr-fanmai-lover:_bervo palse-have-show-first-days-of-mai-as-idaerme-of-jeannie_

_ohhh-palse-say-yaes_

Wolf604: Geez mate you are obsessed with this I Dream of Genie thing. But here. –Throws you DVD- The first season just for you staring Mai Valentine.

Mai: I already had to put a restraining order on you.

Wolf604: This next review is brought to you by PK Love Omega:

_Mokuba! Shut up xD_

_Joey..have a YO MOMMA fight with Kaiba!_

_Yugi..we're teh same height x3 yay!_

_Mai, slap Tea. CAT FIGHT~~_

_Atem..kill any character u liekk.._

_bakura..join Atem..and get a grenade launcher..'cause you own..muahaha! X3_

Mokuba: Awe. –Super Sad Face-

-One epic you momma fight later-

Seto: Yo momma's so fat that when I tried to drive around her, I had to stop and ask for directions.

Joey: At least I have a motha'.

Seto: . . . –Burns down Joey's house-

Yugi: I think so.

Mai: -Slaps Tea- That is for insulting my breasts.

Tea: B-bleep-ch please! –They roll on the ground having a catfight-

Atem: I hate everyone on this show.

Bakura: -Holding grenade launcher- What am I suppose to do with this?

Wolf604: This is from CherryBlossom: _Oh for crying out loud! _

_Enough with the yaoi!_

_:3 Make up oc girlfriend._

_Bakura: go on a date with my bud Rune(Who claims to be the thief queen and says shes better than u)_

_Bakura: kiss Ame(Rune's weaker half)_

_Yami Marik: You're safe because I am your loyal servant_

_Ishizu: MAKE OUT WITH SETO FOR 5 MINUTES STRAIGHT!_

_Seto: tell Ishizu u love her._

Everyone (Except Tea): THANK YOU!

Marik: Very well! My new OC girlfriend is Kaiserneko-chan.

Wolf604: -Eye twitch- Gonna get flamed for this for sure.

Akefia: -Goes on a date with Rune-

Bakura: Umm ok. -Kisses Ame-

Melvin: Then I shall call you Steve! Come Steve, Together we shall destroy the pharaoh once and for all!

Ishizu: -Kisses Seto then kicks him in the nuts-

Seto: Good thing I am rich or that might have hurt. I love you Ishizu.

Wolf604: xXAnime4LifeXx wrote:

_Yugi sing a song_

_Moki be a pantha_

_Seto dance to LMAO_

_Noa cosplay as Misa from death note_

_Isis slap mahad_

_Atem kiss Mana_

_Priest Seto be a dino_

_Teddy steal yami's puzzle_

Yugi: I'm singing! I'm in a fanfiction and I'm siiiiiingiiiiing!I'm in a fanfiction and I'm siiiiiingiiiiing!

Mokuba: -Turns into a panther cub- Mew.

Seto: Who do I look like Lady Gaga? –Dances anyways when no one is looking-

Noah: -Cosplays as Misa- This skirt is too breasy!

Atem: -Kisses Mana- I prefer the Dark Magician Girl but I guess princes can't be pickers.

Seto: -Dressed as a priest- Wait what? –Turns into a T-Rex- I have dino DNA!

Teddy: -Steals puzzle while Yugi is running from Dino Seto- Now I can summon Lord Satan and raise a dark army to rule you mortals for a thousand years!

Wolf604: Great now you doomed us all. But in the mean time, this review is from Kitty-Kat: 

_Kat: LMFAO! This is amazing! Okay, Dares; Bakura- I respect you and love you like a son so, I dare you to kill atem and get seto's float jacket!_

_Akefia- I love you like a son too so, I dare you to kill tea! I hate that b-bleep-tch ._

_Ryou- I luff you! I dare you to let me hug you! Oh and here's some cream puffs! Also, can I call you Ry?_

_Atem- You scare me! Sooo you have toooo...cut off you p-bleep-nis! Then bakura can kill you_

_Yami marik- Can I have a non deadly hug? If not, I dare you to give me a non deadly hug!_

_Marik- Your sexy as h-bleep-ll_

_Seto- I respect you, but your a jackass sooo, let me dress mokuba up as what ever I want and let me make him my slave! Mwaahahahahaha!_

_Wolf- Not going to lie, at first I thought you were a girl, I'm sorry, here's a life time supplie of cookies, and one of the yugioh cast must be your slave for the rest of the chapter! Except my Bakura, Ryou, or Akefia, cuz I love them too much!_

_Tea- Burn in a hole you b-bleep-tch! Idk I just hate you..._

Florence: Man this must be karma for all the gay sex I was forced to endure! –Kills Atem (after he has a certain leg cut off) and Seto's coat-

Akefia: -Drags Tea from his horse- Best. Day. Ever!

Bakura: You can hug me. And no please don't call me that.

Melvin: Only if you change your name to Steve!

Wolf604: Melvin.

Melvin: Oh fine! Come and give Uncle Melvin a hug. –Hugs-

Marik: You know it sister from another mister!

Seto: Have fun with that.

Mokuba: But big brother! –Is put in a sack and given to you-

Wolf604: -Eye twitch- Well I am not a girl… or am I? –Inception music in background- And they are already my slaves!

Tea: -Dead and on fire in a hole-

Wolf604: This review is from livvykitty:

_DARES:_

_SETO: GET SUGAR HIGH._

_YUGI: UR A BABY PANDA I KNEW IT._

_RYOU: DO YOU STILL LOVE ME, BUNNY?_

_SERENITY: TIE YOURSELF TO A DEAD SETO MARIK AND MAI WHILE HOLDING A KNIFE!_

_TEA: DIE!_

_Duke: theme song battle. now. my theme is the sexy and emo ″Bring Me to Life″_

_Wolf-Sama: have Cookie Galaxy. i already own the Cookie Dimension._

Seto: -Overdoses on "sugar"-

Yugi: I only live in a forest and eat bamboo. How does that make me a panda?

Bakura: Didn't I get a restraining order on you? How do you keep finding me?

Serenity: 0.o What is wrong with you? –Is tied to a dead Seto and Mai then dragged off by police-

Tea: -Still dead in a pit of fire-

Duke: -Raining men song plays- You are on!

Winner… Duke.

Duke: The only thing that can beat a sexy, emo song is something from the 80's.

Wolf604: I don't need it. I own the cookie universe! This review is from LazerWing:  
_Truths:_

_Yugi: What do you think of rebecca?_

_Joey: Be honest and tell me if you want to sleep with Mai._

_Dares_

_Kaiba: For being such a duche, go hang out with the people from Jackass before heading to the closet with Joey. Neyh!_

_Odion: Gummy Bear shower for you enjoy!_

_Yugi/Rebecca: Into the naughty closet with you and rebecca no funny business as in no contact with satan. Keep it clean._

_Wolfy: Enjoy the Chocolate waterfall i brought! ^_^_

Finally Yami Marik: I dare you to act like Naruto

Yugi: She's crazy! Last night she came into my room trying to get "virgin blood to feed the souls of the damned."

Joey: Nyeh? I don't want to sleep with Mai. I want to sleep with her boobies.

Seto: -Joins Jackass- Hi I'm Seto Kaiba, and I'm –trying to read card- going to get kicked in the balls? –Johnny Knoxville kicks him in the balls then thrown in a closet with Joey-

Odion: If I wasn't a two- dimensional character I would be jumping for joy.

Rebecca: Awe, that's not fair. –Pulls Yugi into a closet-

Wolf604: Yay! –Strips and jumps into the chocolate waterfall-

Melvin: Believe it!

Wolf604: -Fighting off Oompa Loompa's- This next review is- Get off me you orange freaks! –Throws Oompa Loompa- This is from Aqua girl 007: 

_Kaiba: Do you like the Blue Eyes because of Kisara?_

_Anzu: Do you like yaoi?_

_Yami: What's it like inhabiting the mind of a fifteen year old boy?_

_Pegasus: Are you homosexual?_

_Kaiba: If it was a choice between Mokuba's life and you being one of the Yu-Gi-Oh boy's gay lover for a night who would you pick? Would you let Mokie die?_

_Kaiba: Who do you have a crush on?_

_Yami: What was it like being king of Egypt?_

_Bakura: What's the worst thing you've ever done to your enemies?_

_Mana and Yami: Okay we all know you like each other so how about I send you two tickets to go to Las Vegas so you two can go there and have some fun. How about it? It'll be like a honeymoon._

_Mahad: Who was the first girl you had a crush on?_

_Yami and Bakura- Thinking back to when you were Pharaoh and Thief King, are you embarrassed by the thought that you both wore man-skirts?_

_Ryou- Do you like hugs as much as everyone says you do? If so, can I have one?_

_Yami: What is the most romantic thing you ever did?_

_Yugi: Do you get annoyed when people think you're weak?_

_Yami: How do you get your hair to be like that?_

_Yami: Say who your true love or crush is; if you say it's yourself, the love of duel monsters or something like that, you'll be sent to the shadow realm. (smirks)_

_Bakura: What is your darkest secret, you'll be sent to the shadow realm if you don't say it._

_Dares:_

_Yugi: Make out with Anzu!_

_Bakura: the first celebrity you see or hear about to the shadow realm._

_Joey: Sing Brooklyn Rage!_

_Marik: Do a motorcycle trick._

_Tristan: quote Yugioh Abridged._

_Yami: Go on a date with Mana!_

_Bakura: Send Justin Beiber to the Shadow Realm! And play his music while he's there._

Kaiba: No.

Tea: Hellz yeah!

Atem: Horrible! I use to have an army of personal slaves to please me. And now what do I get? A bunch of psychos trying to take my pimping necklace while we play card games every single day!

Pegasus: I wasn't the last time I checked. Oh by the way I think I am going to buy a house in New York.

Kaiba: -Eye twitch- Mokuba. And I don't do human emotions like crushes. I am far too rich for that.

Atem: -Eating grapes from between Mai's cleavage- It is good to be the King.

Florence: I helped direct both The Last Airbender and DBZ: Evolution. I am also now working on the Live Action Bleach movie.

Atem: Hell no! You have no idea what Mana is like behind closed doors. Besides Nevada is like Egypt if you ask me. They are both a hot, barren wasteland with nothing for miles. I'll pass.

Wolf604: Mahad isn't in this fanfiction. . . yet.

Atem: Are you kinding? Man skirts were the best thing since leather pants.

Akefia: I'm still wearing mine.

Bakura: I don't like hugs. Melvin does though.

Melvin: Huuuuuuuug! –Trying to hug Florence-

Florence: No hug!

Atem: Force hundreds of slaves to build a pyramid in the blistering heat without food or water.

Yugi: People say I am weak? –Tears in eyes-

Atem: Genetics are a b-bleep-ch. And all of those ARE my true loves. –Banished to Shadow Realm-

Bakura: I'm not actually British. I'm Scottish!

Yugi: Finally! –Makes out with Tea on a high stool-

Florence: Oh goodie.

Mel Gibson: -Drives up in limo- Hi, I am Mel Gibson and do you know where I –Killed by Florence-

Joey: Nyeh Nyeh Nyeh Nyeh! –Sings Brooklyn Rage-

Evil Tristan: My voice gives me super strength!

Atem: -Reappears- Awe do I have to?

Mana: -Takes his arm- Yup! –Drags him away-

Florence: Isn't he dead?

Wolf604: I think we killed him a couple of times already. Guess we will have to make do with…

Fred: Hi! I'm Fred! –Makes high pitch screaming sounds-

Florence: -Kills and banishes Fred to the Shadow Realm- Mwahahahaha!

Wolf604: Our final review is from Musicforeverinmysoul: 

_Alex: hey!_

_Music: um well i just wanted u to know that u hav kept a smile on my face since im stuck in a hospital bed. i just feel better after reading one of ur chapters sooo thanx for keeping a smile on my face and hopefully after the next chapter i can do a couple dares and truths sooo thanx! it means a lot to me to hav a smile when i was just in a big car crash and still have more surgery to go through soo thanx!_

_Alex: u hav my gratitude as well cuz my sis is always happy to read ur story and i feel better knowing that she can have something to look forward to. so THANX!_

_Music: also becuz you hav done this i will give u the biggest cookie in the world! and thanx again! plus tell the cast that i thank them as well!_

_Alex/Music: THANX!_

Wolf604: No thank you. It is because of people like you that I write this. So from all of us here:

Everyone: Thanks you! Get better soon!

Wolf604: Alright, that all we have for now. I'll let you all know soon when I have picked my BETA. I'll see ya later! –Rides Nyah cat into space-

**If you are interested in being a partner or BETA please PM me. Thank you.**

**Once again, sorry if I missed your review. I try to do them all. Don't hate me.**

**Review and Comment . . . or I will release the hounds!**


	19. AN: Not Dead Yet

Ask the Cast of Yugioh

_A/N: I'm Not Dead Yet_

Wolf604: Well howdy yall. Guess it been a while.

Yugi: Where have you been?

Wolf604: Well it top secret, hush hush…. You know that sort of thi-

Florence: It was Skyrim.

Wolf604: *Gasp* Bakura I surprised at you. Why on earth would you think that I would abandon all my readers and such for a game? *Kicks Skyrim under my bed* The nerve!

Tristan: I don't believe you!

Wolf604: *Throws book at Tristan* Shut up! And for your information Fluffy I was kidnapped by the plot bunnies.

Florence: Plot bunnies?

Wolf604: Yes.

Florence: That is by far the DUMBEST thing I have ever heard.

Bakura: Hey, that isn't very nice.

Florence: In case you haven't noticed I'm not very nice.

Marik: Silence!

*Everyone looks at him*

Marik: Oh um…. Didn't plan for anyone actually listening…. Ummm…. This is my rod *Holds up rod*

Wolf604: Ok Marik you did your best. So anyways, I official back and promise to return on a near weekly basis. So you can now torture your favorite or least favorite cast members….. I know I will.

Yugi: Please get me out of here. And maybe Tea.

Wolf604: So expect a new chapter sometime next week, Monday most likely, while I go through all the reviews. There may be a need to break the next chapter up into a part 1 and part 2 depending how many reviews there actually are. However, I will NOT take reviews on Part 1 till after Part 2 is done just so I don't drown in even more reviews. Otherwise I might have to skip some reviews, which could make some of you unhappy. Let me know what you guys think in the reviews for this chapter.

*Lights turn off*

Joey: Hey what the-?

Wolf604: They come! *Hides in giant clam*

Yugi: Is it just me or is our host getting more and more insane each day?

*Cute little rabbit appears from the darkness*

Everyone (Except Seto Kaiba): Awwwwwwweeeee. *More rabbits appear*

Rabbit: Blood for the Blood God! *Rabbits attack everyone*

**A/N: That right I back in black…. Yay reference humor. Anyways, like I said up top, tell me what you guys think of either a Part 1 and Part 2 chapter or a single, extra long chapter with some of the reviews removed. Let me know what you think.**


	20. Hot Shots Part 1

Ask the Cast of Yugioh

_Chapter 19: Hot Shots Part 1 _

Wolf604: Well howdy there neighbors and welcome back.

Yugi: Can we just get this over with so I can get back to playing a children's card game?

Wolf604: Fine. Seeing as Yugi is so excited, our first review is from OtakunessFanFictions: _dares_

_1. Kaiba-Dress up as Ms Universe in a bikini with a thong XD_

_2. Pegasus-Dress up as Pedobear for the rest of the episode/chapter_

_3. Yami Marik-Sing 'Never Gonna Give You Up' dressed as Rick Astley AND DANCING!_

_4. Marik-Can I have a h-h-ug? *blushes madly* i wont do anything else..*crosses fingers, lying*_

_5. Atem-Put on a trollface mask!_

_TRUTHS_

_All- ADMIT YOUR OPINIONS ON MY LITTLE PONY FRIENDSHIP IS MAGIC!_

_all-Who's your favorite pony?_

_tea-do You agree w/ the saying 'Friendship is Magic'?_

Seto: Done. *Comes out in only the bikini thong*

Joey: Hey, how ya get that so fast?

Seto: Oh, I been dating her for about five minutes now *Texts on his phone* And now I'm single again.

Pegasus: *Dressed as Pedobear* Ooohhh, this fur is so fabulous. *Little kids hug the 'bear'* I should have done this years ago.

Melvin: Fine mortal. Behold this newest form of terror from your nightmares! *Dances and sings in costume*

Marik: Sure I mean what is the worst that could *5 Minutes later*

Atem: Man, I mean just….. wow….

Wolf604: I never knew that could go there…. Or that could bend that way….

Atem: What is this "trollface" you speak of? *Puts the mask on*

Yugi: Well you see it-

Atem: Tell me!

Yugi: I'm trying to.

Atem: TELL ME!

Yugi: If you would just-

Atem: Hey Yugi.

Yugi: Yeah?

Atem: U Mad?

Wolf604: I speak for everyone when I say it f*40 second bleep* with a monkey! So yeah we don't like it.

Serenity: Actually I- *Wolf604 points boomstick in her face*

Wolf604: Like I said…. 'we' do not like it. Savvy? So we can skip the next question since we do not like it. *Serenity sits in the emo corner*

Tea: No. *Dramatic gopher* Friendship is EVERYTHING.

Wolf604: Our next review is from ryoubakura98: _Ryou, I was just wondering, what's a wanker? Love your good friend, Fluffy! Love you Ryou!_

Bakura: Well you see it is *whispers into to ryoubakura98's ear* And that is all you need to know about British wankers.

Wolf604: Our next review is from YamiYugi-Yugi-Atem4life:

_joey my dare to you is that you have to be kaiba's persional servent for a month and you have to be nice to him the whole time that menas no insults of any kind like money bags and such... and as for you bakura... *smirks like a chesser cat*_

_you have to be all buddy buddy with the pharoh for a day and litterally mean it_

_oh and yugi no hard feelings about my dare i was just... in a cheeky mood friends?_

Joey: Nyeh? Awe come on not even a little?

Seto: Oh this is gonna be good. Now bark like a dog.

Joey: Grrrrrr. Woof.

Bakura: But I'm already friends with Yugi's other half.

Atem: Who the hell are you?

Florence: I think they mean me. Fine I'll play nice… for now…. With my new…. Best…. Buddy…..

Wolf604: That looked painful to say Fluffy. Our next review is from James95:

_Truths_

_Atem: When you possessed Yugi did you ever do it with anyone?_

_Tea: Are you bullimic?_

_Pegasus: Have you ever considered asking a girl out on a date?_

_All three bakuras: Have you ever been to Ikea? If yes what's your view on it?_

_Dares_

_Pegasus: Ask a girl out on a date._

_Atem: get Tsukune from Rosario vamipire to remove Moka's rosario then touch her b*obs (inner Moka is gonna be p*ssed)_

_Melvin: Hug all the people involved in making YuGiOh Zexal since Cardfight Vanguard's better on YouTube than them._

_Florence: Kill Cilan and Iris from Pokemon as well as beat up Ash for not gaining any experience from the four previous regions to beat a starting trainer in Black and White...that sucks._

Atem: *Still with troll mask* Do what? Play a children's card game? Cause if so then yeah all… the….time….

Tea: No. But do you think it will help me get my Yugi-Muffin?

Pegasus: Yeah once. But then she exploded.

Florence: Yeah. It sucks.

Bakura: Ummm, it was ok.

Akefia: Yeah, I stole everything and then burnt it to the ground.

Pegasus: *Still in Pedobear outfit* Alright. *Walks up to a girl* Excuse me want to come with me and -*Gets kicked in the crotch*

Atem: Ok *Comes back without clothes*

Yugi: Pharaoh you ok?

Atem: She did things to me even fangirls wouldn't dream of. I feel dirty.

Yugi: Wow that is something to make even you feel dirty.

Melvin: Yes! Now come and give Uncle Melvin a hug *Hugs the cast*

Florence: If I gonna do this I gonna need back up. *Portal opens up*

Wolfie604: Oh

Atem: My

Seto: Card games.

Tobi: *Pops out of portal* Hiiii! Fluffy- Sama-San-Kun.

Florence: Ready to do this Toby with an I?

Tobi: Of course Tobi is!

Florence: You brought the goods?

Tobi: Of course I did. *Pulls out black shades*

*And so they put on their bitchin' shades, went through the portal, and whooped some candy ass*

Wolf604: Alrighty then, that was interesting. Our next review is from Musicforeverinmysoul: _Truths:_

_Well these are Music's so here u go!_

_Ishizu: AAHH! You are such a pretty character! I have always wondered do you feel guilty for letting Marik seeing the outside world since that led to evil taking over his mind?_

_Ryou: How is it that you are soooo damn cute? (dont kill me Bakura i have been through enough pain as it is)_

_Dares:_

_remind you that these are Music's not mine!_

_Ryou: keep being cute!_

_Wolf: Keep being funny!_

_Ishizu: keep being pretty!_

_now for the real dares!_

_Ryou: makeout with bakura!_

_Seto: BURN! BURN IN HELL!_

_Mana: here's a shot gun! GO CRAZY!_

Ishizu: No. I always blame our parents. Mainly father.

Bakura: Umm, thank you.

Florence: *Comes back* So what I miss- *Is kissed by Bakura*

Seto: I'm already in hell. *Bursts into flames*

Mana: Ummm, thanks. *Accidently shoots Yugi in the knee* Oops.

Yugi: Gah! *Rolling around on floor*

Wolf604: Our next reviewer wrote: _Okay some truths and dares~_

_..._

_I got nothing._

_Eh...All the guys go to the fangirl room._

_And Tea and Rebecca dies._

_Bye!_

Everyone: Fuuuuuuu- *One trip to the fangirl room later as Tea and Rebecca have anvils dropped on their heads*

Wolf604: Now then, RiverTear980 wrote: _I begin with truths desu._

_Yami: Of you had a choice of burning every single children's trading cards onthe planet, or killing Yugi, what would you choose?_

_Florence: Situational truth; you are walking by in the bad side of Domino and you hear something happening in an alleyway. It turns out a young girl is being tortured and raped. What do you do?_

_Ryou: There are cats flying in everywhich way. What do you do?_

_Seto: Yugi is on a leash. What would Yugi do? (obscure YGOTAS ref ftw lol)_

_Dares_

_Malik (Hikari): Malik, posess Florence with the Millennium Rod and force him to dress in drag_

_Florence: You have to enjoy it._

_Atem: Sing the sing that never ends._

_Serenity and Ryou: Two part dare: first, you two need to go into the naughty closet. Then, straight into the fangirl pit of despair for them to question the acts committed in the closet. With knives. ^^_

_Everyone except Wolf-sama: Have a cookie!_

_Wolf-sama: Have mega super happy kawaii desu cookie of the gods! And then finish off with some waffles. Lol._

_I hope you all don't get tortured too badly other than the general automatic depression you get from the fangirls. G'day to ya, mate!_

_Akane: I thought you were Canadian..._

_Me: ... *punts into the crowd of characters* Alrighty then, see y'all later!_

Atem: Yugi or no more card games. Sorry Yugi.

Yugi: Pharaoh!

Florence: Not very situational when I been there, done that. And let's just say-

*An asteroid falls through the roof and kills Florence*

Wolf604: Wow, that was random. *Eats a cookie*

Bakura: Ummm…. Buy catnip stocks and welcome our new cat overlords.

Seto: Make him answer annoying fans.

Melvin: Fool, I don't have to. He is already in drag. *Points to dead Florence in drag*

Florence: *Comes back to life* By the gods I look good dress.

Atem: This is a song that never ends, it just goes on and on my friends. Some people started singing it not knowing what it was and they'll continue singing it forever because, and they'll continue singing it forever just because *Keeps going*

Bakura: I have to go in with a girl?

Serenity: I think I would rather go in with Tristan.

Tristan: Hello beautiful.

Serenity: Nevermind, the gay kid will do.

Bakura: I'm not gay, I'm just British.

*Bakura and Serenity do their dares*

Wolf604: *Eyetwitch as everyone eats a cookie* You have made a powerful enemy. *Mega super happy kawaii desu cookie of the gods and waffles fall into Wolf604's lap* Nevermind!

Seto: Is this bull*bleep* done yet?

Wolf604: One more review. It is from Tomoyo-hime:_ I dare everyone in the yu-gi-oh casts who hates Tea to kill her!Hehe (:_

Tea: Oh no. *Everybody circles around Tea and stabs her*

Wolf604: And that it for this half. See ya guys next Monday. Remember I will not be taking any reviews till Part Duece!

**A/N: Ok done. Sorry I took a little longer to update, then I had promised. I been sick this last weekend and still recovering so I needed to sleep and rest up. Anyways you guys know the drill. Review and Comment….. because if you do not…. We are Legion. We do not forget. We do not Forgive. Expect Us. **


	21. Chapter 20: The Phantom Menace

Ask the Cast of Yugioh

_Chapter 20: The Phantom Menace_

Yugi: *Playing children's card games with the other cast members* You know after all this time of not doing the Truth or Dare is super-special-awesome! Being free from the fans has done wonders for us.

Joey: Yeah Yug! Ever since we got rid of the author we have had a lot of down time.

Seto: Well we had no choice. It was either Wolf604 or us. And let's face it, with the fans we have I don't think we could survive another chapter.

Mokuba: How did you guys get rid of the author anyways?

Yugi: Well...

_*Flashback no Jutsu*_

Wolf604: Well guys that was a great job as usual. Our fans are really enjoying this. Keep up the good work. *Eats a cookie*

Yugi: I- I can't do this anymore.

Joey: I know man! If I have to do one more dare I think I am going to loose it.

Tristan: It's a bug hunt man! Game over man! Game over!

Tea: But what can we do? Wolf604 has us under completely under control.

Marik: Excuse me ladies, there is always MY way.

Yugi: You can't mean killing Wolf604! I mean we are a children's television show. We can't even get paper cuts without 4Kids censoring the ever- loving crap out of it.

Marik:: Worry not foolish child! I have a fool proof plan!

Bakura: Marik your plans always fail. Or at the very least have us sing some Lady Gaga parody song or put me in a coma.

Marik: Shut your foolish mouth Kitty! This plan cannot fail!

*Some time later*

Wolf604: Hmmm what is this? *Opens a chest* Oh my god... it's... it's... COOKIES! *Dives into the chest filled with delicious cookies*

Atem: Now! *The cast slam the top of the chest down, sealing the evil author inside*

Bakura: I can't bloody believe this worked. What is with this chest anyway Marik?

Marik: Oh this thing? Yeah it's a chest that leads to a dimension that is made of entirely cookies.

Bakura: But- but that is... how?

Marik: Simple! I ordered it off Etsy. Seriously, the things you can buy off there.

Joey: Good enough of an explanation for me. Now, uh, what are we going to do about the chest.

Marik: That is the second half of my master plan! *They toss it off a cliff and into the ocean*

Pegasus: This was your plan?

Marik: I know! Genius!

Bakura: Marik this plan better work or Wolf604 is going to be royally pissed. *Epic foreshadow*

Marik: *Dusts off his hands* Nonsense! This shall be my my greatest plan yet! And to think that it actually worked Bakura.

Bakura: I know... that is why I am worried.

_*Back in the Present no Jutsu*_

Marik: Hehehe. Good times.

Mokuba: Wait so you killed the author!?

Yugi: Well not so much killed as in locked away in a different dimension. *The lights flicker on and off*

Mokuba: What is that?

Grandpa: It could be something is trying to into our plane. Some dark unkown creature with a sinister purpose that has a thirst for vengeance that the world has never known. With jaws that bite, the claws that catch! Beware! Bewaaaaaaaaaaaaare!

Yugi: Or it is just Tristan.

Tristan: *Playing with light switch* Look Joey! I can make the lights go off. This must mean that I'm a wizard.

Joey: You're a what?

Tristan: A wizard Joey! A wizard!

Joey: Tristan I doubt that-

Tristan: Wizard!

Joey: Fine you are a wizard Tristan.

Tristan: But I don't want to be Joey.

Seto: No! None of that! Shame on you. *Lights go off*

Joey: Nyeh. Tristan turn the lights back on.

Tristan: But Joey. *Frantically flicking the light switch*

Ryo: Bloody 'ell. I can't see a thing.

Joey: Nyeh! Something just grabbed my behind.

Duke: Sorry that was me.

Marik: And me.

*Light turn on*

?: Hello, Hello, Hello.

Atem: That voice.

Seto: That twisted smile.

Joey: That black soul.

Bakura: That madness in their eyes.

Marik: That fine ass... *Everyone stares at him* Oh come on you all were thinking it too.

?: Flattery will get you everywhere. *Takes off hood*

Everyone: *Gulp*

Wolf604: I'm back.

Atem: How did you get out?

Wolf604: Simple. I ate my way out.

Seto: What?

Wolf604: When you sent me to that dimension, everything was made of cookies. The planets, the people, and all that stuff. Turns out even their space and time were made of cookies. So I ate my way through space and time.

Bakura: I'm not sure it works like that...

Wolf604: Shut up. And now that I'm back, we got truths and dares to do.

Everyone: Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww ww.

Wolf604: Seems we have a large number of them. Don't think we can do all of them, we'll do a couple to get our feet wet. So lets see.. . Right first review of the day comes from **Deiru Tamashi**:

_Ishizu: Before he got a girlfriend Wolf said you were hot, and when you looked into his mind you blushed. If he were single and he asked you out would you say yes?  
Serenity: who would you rather go out with: Tristan or Duke?  
Wolf: What is this girlfriemd of yours like? I'm curious what kind of girl you would choose over Ishizu.  
Joey: Have you ever actually beaten Kaibo or Yugi in a duel? If not, hiw does that make you feel?  
Dares:  
Tea: I don't TOTALLY hate you, so make out with Atem.  
Atem: You said you're bi, so get over it.  
Yugi's Grandpa: Take a copy of Black Luster Soldier and burn it!  
Pegasus: Do the same with a copy of Toon World.  
Odion: eat your entire gummy bear collection._

Ishizu: If Wolf604 was single and asked me out would I say yes? While it is... *Looks over to see Wolf604 with a creepy grin* tempting. I think I will have to pass due to my duties.

Serenity: Neither.

Wolf604: Ah yes. Well in the time since the last update, we have broken up. Just fell out of love. As for what type of girl I like... well... I don't kiss and tell.

Joey: *Anime tears* No. And saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaad.

Atem: S*Bleep*it!

Tea: Yes! *Makes out with the Pharaoh*

Atem: No! I will not 'get over it.' Why don't you kiss Tea instead!? And whoever said I was bi?

Grandpa: *Watches the Black Luster Soldier burn with tears in eyes* My heart will always be with you my love.

Pegasus: Sure if it will make you feel better. *Burns Toon World* Not like I can make another seeing as I made the cards in the first place.

Odion: How could you be so cruel? *Sadly eats the Gummi Bears*

Wolf604: Ah yes. The pain, the misery, the leather pants! How I missed it all! Our next review is from **sarahelric091**:

_Truths:  
Atem: would you ever date Yugi?  
Seto: what would you do if you ended up suddenly poor? 'grins evilly'  
Mai: have you ever thought about being a super model?  
Tea: why do you think everyone hates you?  
Dares:  
Everyone kill Edward Cullen cause hes a fag  
Yugi: Dress up in an outfit of Atem's choice  
Atem: Im not giving you a choice take Yugi on 5 dates and make it absolutely AMAZING FOR HIM.  
Tea: GO DIE YOU F-beep-ING B-beep-CH you get banished to the shadow realm then put in a Yaoi Fangirl closet!  
Seto: I dare you to give all your money away to charity oh and sell Everything you have including Kaiba Corp, AND IF YOU DON'T YOU GO TO THE SHADOW REALM. HAHAHA IM SO EVIL  
Wolf604: Here's a 20 dozen cookies cause your awesome like that._

Atem: With Yugi? Isn't that technically masturbating since we inhabit the same body? 'Cause if that is the case sure.

Seto: Go over to your place and f*bleep* your mother.

Everyone: *Gasp*

Wolf604: Wow Kaiba that was pretty harsh. Even for you.

Seto: Well sorry. I just found out I am stuck here in this living hell with every single person I hate.

Mokuba: What about me Seto?

Seto: Like I said, everyone I hate. And the cherry on top is that I am being tortured by our yaoi obsessed fans with an author who does nothing but eat cookies.

Wolf604: *Chewing on a cookie* What?

Seto: Exactly.

Mai: Me a super model? I tried that. They still haven't made a camera big enough to fully capture these breasts.

Tea: They all be jealous of my swagger. Yolo.

Wolf604: Been there done that. I think multiple times now actually.

Atem: Yugi! Dress up in this Dark Magician of Black Chaos outfit now?

Yugi: Why this? *Wears it*

Atem: I wanted to see what our a*bleep* looks like in a full body leather suit. And I must say it looks good. Very good.

Yugi: Why with me?

Atem: I'll take him on five 'dates' later tonight. When the lights are off. And while he is asleep.

Tea: At least I have fried chicken. *Is sent to Shadow Realm*

Seto: I choose Shadow Realm. *Is sent there*

Wolf604: Thanks for the cookies! **Sakura Ichigo Morihiko **writes:

_Atem: What happened to your mom? She's never mentioned...  
Yami Bakura: Almighty King of Thieves, teach me your ways! *bows down*  
Yugi: Choose 5 people to dress up however you'd like them to, and then make them listen to Justina Beaver for the rest of the chapter!  
Marik: May I please have a shirt? I sorta lost mine getting through the fangirl door... *covering bra with arms*  
Mai: How does it feel to have tinier boobs than a 14 year old? *smirks*  
Tea: GO INTO THE FANGIRL DOOR NOW BI-1 hour bleep  
Yami Marik: Why did you lick the Millenium Rod?  
Wolfy-sama: I give you a magic cookie jar that makes you any kind of cookie you want, still warm, and glasses of milk to go with it! And, *glomps* may I PLEASE be allowed to torture, I MEAN hang out with Tea till the end of the day? *pouts* I'll bake cookies for you for a month...  
Mai and Tea: Go all the way. In a closet. With all the guys watching. Then Tea, get your butt back in the fangirl place.  
Serenity: Why do you constantly play the innocent little girl card? Girl you are 1 year younger than me, and 4 years ago I wasn't that innocent._

Atem: I banished her for not fetching baby Pharaoh a nipple.

Bakura: I think you mean Akefia, the other- other Bakura. Not me. But please by all means keep bowing to me.

Yugi: Ok. Pegasus you are now Willy Wanka, Marik is David Bowie, Melvin is Joker, Tristan can be that "Attention Duelist" guy, and Bakura can be Freddy Murcery. And I tried to find Justina Beaver but with no luck. Is she one of the New Directions kids or something?

Marik: I don't even have a shirt myself. *Walks out in a bra*

Mai: Serenity is like me. Gifted where it counts honey.

Melvin: What? You don't lick phallic shaped objects? I call bull-crap!

Wolf604: *Gulps* S-sure!

Atem: Hey Joey, from what I hear Mai is already in the closet if you know what I mean. Wink, wink.

Joey: Nyeh, Yug that's my girl you are talking about.

Atem: Of course she is Joey. If that helps you sleep at night. *Mai joins Tea*

Serenity: Well that is because I am not a hussy.

Wolf604: Well, that was a little... well... extreme. Let's see, our next reviewer is **Austria's House** who writes:

_Truths:  
All: on a scale from 1 to 10, how much do you hate Tea?  
Seto and Atem: Are you fans of Prideshipping?_

_Ryou: if you could choose between the Fangirl closet and going on a date with Yami Marik, what would you choose?  
Dares:  
Marik and Yami Bakura: Be a couple for a whole chapter. WITHOUT ARGUING.  
Joey: Dress up like a furry and go into the Fangirl closet. Don't leave 'till they finish with you.  
Yugi: Make out with Atem.  
Wolfie: Eat cookies :)  
Yami Marik: Kill Tristan. Painfully._

Everyone: 10.

Atem: Me with Seto? Ha!

Ryo: Melvin. Fangirls scare me.

Marik: Yes! I mean, oh no. Whatever shall we do?

Bakura: You are not fooling anyone Marik.

Joey: Nyeh. Man why me? *Does his dare*

Yugi: Okay Yugi, just think of anyone else besides the Pharaoh. Anyone else. I know, I can think it is me. Yeah. No wait, that's self incest! *Is forced to make out with Atem*

Wolf604: Cookies!

Melvin: Come here Tristan. Give us a hug. *Gives Tristan a 'bear hug'... which includes an actual bear*

Wolf604: **LazerWing** writes to us saying:

Truths:  
_Yugi/Rebecca- how was it?  
Atem- do you find yugi and Anzu annoying?  
Kaiba- i just loath you! If you could imagin a evil aura around me it be 100x bigger than your ego and 2000x more deadly than a melvin hug.  
Mai- thought you are cool until the stunt you pulled in season 4 when you joined darts but i am happy you are back on the good side.  
Bakura- im thinking of letting my hair grow out what style do you __recommend__?  
Dares:  
Rebecca- Drag yugi back into the closet and i'll allow dominatrix gear but thats it  
Atem- Bring sexy back and kill Justin Beiber!  
Kaiba- I dare you to sing all tracks on the My World CD by justin beiber in the fan closet while Tristan and Duke record (cannot be touched by fans or Kaiba) and they must post vid on youtube. I dare you to throw a hissy fit cause ill give you the beating of a lifetime.  
Serenity- i would like to have lunch with you as friends. I would love if you joined me.  
Odion- ill alow you to have lunch with the gummi bears, have a blast.  
Joey- you get your wish, into the naughty closet with mai for you.  
Marik/Melvin/Bakura/Ryo/Kaiba- good luck against the MonStars (Space Jam if need reference)_

Rebecca: Wonderful!

Yugi: *Shudders*

Kaiba: *Returns from a lovely stay in the Shadow Realm* Still not as big as the amount of money I have.

Mai: Thanks honey. Remember girls if you want to get the attention of your boy toy be sure to put yourself in harms way and do dangerous stuff. For extra sources be sure to check out _Twilight_.

Bakura: Cut it as short as possible. This will make the hair fear you and it will follow your every command.

Rebecca: *Giggles* I have my own thanks. *Drags a crying Yugi back into the closet*

Atem: He dead.

Kaiba/ Duke/ Tristan: *Do dare. They would later go on tour around the world. They had it all. Women, coke, diet coke, and all the card games one could ever ask for. However, they would later fall from popularity when people realized that boy bands are dumb and the band fell to ruin. Seto Kaiba would return to running his company. When asked how he felt about the experience he said "Like a Boss." Tristan would later go on to work as a party clown. He died after an overdose of Crystal Pepsi while performing. Duke would go on to attempt and create several more boy bands. With the last of his money he invested all his money in then new director Tommy Wiseau's film, _The Room_. He would latter flee to Mexico where he now lives as a lama breeder by the name of Pancho "Dirty" Sanchez.*

Serenity: Sure okay.

Odion: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa h! Come back Gummi Bears!

Mai: Oh my. I don't think he can handle breast like this. *Joins Joey*

Marik: MonStars? What a lame name. Right Fluffy?

Bakura: Um, Marik...

Marik: Hey Bakura I bet they are ugly and smelly.

Bakura: Shut up Marik.

Marik: Why?

Bakura: That's why. *Points to the giant MonStars behind Marik*

Wolf604: Seeing as everyone is dead, dying, wishing they were dead, in closets, and whatever other nasty situations you guys came up with I think we shall end it here. *Marik being destroyed in background*

Marik: Ah Mel Gibson help me!

Wolf604: So stay tunned, stay beautiful, and keep the truths and dares coming. *Flies off on Mr. Toots*

**A/N: Ah, it's good to be back. Sorry for the wait... gonna try hard to make it right to you guys. **

**Review and Comment . . . or else Liam Neeson will use his skills that make him a nightmare for people like you. If you do it now, that'll be the end of it. He will not look for you, he will not pursue you. But if you don't, he will look for you, he will find you, and he will kill you. **


End file.
